


Children of the Righteous Man

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy Pond (Supernatural) Lives, Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden Adopt Bobby John, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gwen Campbell Lives, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lee Chambers Lives, M/M, Multi, Singer Salvage Yard is the new Roadhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Dean didn’t erase Ben and Lisa’s memories, because they were targets long before he arrived. Instead they stayed with him, because for better or worse they were in this together. Even with all the monsters and avoiding the law, Lisa wouldn’t have traded this life for anything. For she knew there would no going back to normal, this was her new normal.
Relationships: Alicia Banes/Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Amy Pond (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Ben Braeden & Bobby John (Two and a Half Men), Ben Braeden & Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Bobby John (Supernatural: Two and a Half Men) & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Bobby John (Two and a Half Men), Gwen Campbell & Ben Braeden, Gwen Campbell & Bobby John (Two and a Half Men), Gwen Campbell & Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Gwen Campbell & Lisa Braeden, Jody Mills & Gwen Campbell, Jody Mills & Lisa Braeden, Jody Mills/Tasha Banes, Lee Chambers/Gwen Campbell, Lisa Braeden & Ben Braeden, Lisa Braeden & Bobby John (Supernatural: Two and a Half Men), Lisa Braeden & Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Dean gasped in pain, watching the shifter walk away from him. He could see Bobby John looking up at his doppelgänger with a look of pure confusion. He was sure that the only reason that kid wasn’t crying right now was because of who the shifter looked like.But he wasn’t gonna think too much about that right now, he couldn't.

If he was going to save Bobby John, he needed to do it fast.

“Hey asshole,” Dean wheezed, breathing heavily as he got to his feet. “Bring him back.” 

“Or what?” His other self huffed, taunting him from the doorway. “You’ll hurt me? Not with the kid in my arms.”

Dean didn’t move as the shifter walked back into the room, though he was glad for it. If him and Bobby John were going to make it out of this alive he needed to be strategic with his planning. One wrong move and they’d both end up dead.

“Ya know,” The shifter said looking pointedly at Bobby John. “He likes you, it’s probably why he came to me so easily.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean said as he grabbed a knife out of his back pocket, “Then I bet he’ll like this too.”

With one quick jab, the knife was lodged into the shifter’s neck. He stumbled back, losing his grip on Bobby John. Dean took that opening to grab the kid and book it out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He took off towards the main room of the house where Samuel and the others were waiting.

They looked to him, genuinely surprised to see Bobby John safe in his arms. Before anyone could say anything however, they heard a large crash in the basement followed by loud banging. Dean craned his neck just in time to see what he could only assume was the shifter taking off into the night. 

“What the hell was that thing?” He snapped, adjusting the child in his arms. 

“We think it may have been an Alpha.” Samuel replied, not taking his eyes off of Bobby John. “How’s he doing?” 

“Don’t try and deflect.” Dean hissed, “That thing only left because we weren’t worth the effort. And what do you mean alpha?” 

“Like all monsters come from somewhere, right?” His grandfather replied sourly. “I’m just glad the little guys ok.”

“No thanks to you.”

“Dean.” Sam hissed, “Stop.”

“Fine.” He replied grumpily. “Why was it so strong, why did nothing we had stop it?”

“It’s the king shapeshifter.” His little brother replied, trying to be helpful and medicate the tension between the two. “First one who spawned all the others - there's tons of lore about it.”

“And he said that he could find the baby anywhere.” Samuel piped up pointing to Bobby John. “That he could feel it, like there's a connection between em’. That's in the lore, too.”

Dean did not like the sound of that.

Later that night, he found himself standing in front of the door unsure of whether or not he should go inside. Storming out of Samuel’s house without letting anyone get to the kid seemed like a good idea at the time. Now however, coming up with a shifter baby might just be too much for Lisa to handle.

Dean moved to knock on the door when it opened to reveal his lovely girlfriend.

“Uh — Hey.” She said looking between Dean and the child, currently Asian, in his hands. “And who is this?” 

“The kid from Sammy’s case.” Dean replied as he stepped through the door. “The Alpha Sifter tired to take him, after Samuel used him as bait.”

“So you just took him?” Lisa quipped as she shut the door behind him. 

“Yeah,” He said as he sat down on the couch trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “I did. Seemed like the right thing to at the time.”

“Did none of them want him?” 

Dean grimaced at that.

“Well the cousins Samuel were going to give him to are now dead,” He said it so matter of factly that he wasn’t sure Lisa believed him. “Not to mention Samuel intentionally used the kid as bait — so I wasn’t just going to leave him there.”

“Dean.” She said quietly. “He’s a baby. Sam essentially kidnapped a baby… and you expect me to what? Raise him?”

“I figured we could do it together.” He replied earnestly before looking around, “Where's Ben?

“Bike ride.” She responded tersely. “Do not try and change the subject on me. What if the police come looking for him? What are we supposed to say? This kind of thing takes time and people are gonna be suspicious— “ 

“I don't know what to do here, Lis. I mean, if I knew for sure what the safest thing was, then I'd do it.” He replied honestly. “He’s a shapeshifting baby, but at the end of the day he’s just that, a baby. Just like you or Ben he needs someone to take care of him, just not hunters. They only got one thing on the brain.” 

“And what is that?”

“Taking him in until he’s no longer useful.” He replied softly, smiling down at Bobby John as he began to fall asleep. “Now I know I’m asking a lot. I do. And I get what I've been doing lately, that it doesn't help—“

Lisa could see the genuine vulnerability in his eyes then.

“—you know, what with the yelling and the acting like a prison guard. It's just, that's not me. You tell yourself you're not gonna be something, you know? But my dad was exactly like this. All the time. It's scaring the hell out of me.”

“Dean, can I be honest?”

He stopped looking at Bobby John then. His eyes rose to meet Lisa’s as she moved to sit by him, careful not to rouse the slumbering child in his arm.

“You're not a construction worker, you're a hunter. And now that you know your brother's out there, things are different.” 

“They are,” Dean replied with a weary sigh. “very different. It’s like Sammy and I did a role reversal. I got out and now he’s running himself ragged, pulling me back in. And it kills me to see him like that, truly it does. But if there’s one thing I know it’s that I want to be here. I do.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I do. But you also want to be there. I get it. You're white-knuckling it, living like this. Like what you are is some bad, awful thing. But you're not.”

Dean looked at her then, sucking in a breath. 

“I can do both,” He replied quietly and he could see then that this was not what she’d been hoping for. “I just can't lose you and Ben.”

“That's not what I'm saying.” She shook her head. “I’m just saying that there's some rule that says this all has to be either/or, how about we break it?“

“So then what are you saying?” He frowned, “Are you asking me to hit the road?”

“Dean,” She said seriously as she eased Bobby John out of his arms, “Me, Ben… and this little guy… will be here, and you come when you can. Just come in one piece, okay?”

“You really think we can pull something like that off?” He asked looking between her and the child in her arms. 

“It's worth a shot, right?” 

“Yeah,” He breathed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, “It is.”

“Now,” She said as she rose, “You mind telling me what this little guy’s name is?”

Dean genuinely smiled at that.

“Bobby John.” He replied fondly. “Bobby John Braeden.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Lisa Braeden would be introduced to anyone one of Dean’s extended family was after they had all nearly been wiped out. At least, that’s what her boyfriend and his nearly unconsciousness cousin lying in her couch had to say.She had no desire to meet Samuel Winchester, after everything that Dean had been through.

Lisa was secretly quite glad he was dead

Gwen and the brothers had come home withhaunted looks in their eyes. It spoke volumes to Lisa, more than they could ever know. They say pictures are worth a thousand words, and the human face is just one big picture. 

“What happened?” She whispered quietly as Sam shuffled on out the front door, probably wanting to give them some privacy.

“I got infected,” Dean blew out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. “By a Khan worm, this brain parasite we’d never seen before. It got inside my head, quite literally, and made me shoot her. Luckily, Bobby was able to patch her up and Rufus — he uh — brought her back. CPR and all that.”

Lisa started at him, she could tell there was something he wasn’t telling her. Dean looked at her and frowned. He sighed softly as he ran a scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. 

“Samuel and Rufus are dead.” He continued, swallowing thickly. “I — I didn’t kill them but the worm got to them.”

Silently, Lisa put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. She wasn’t sure how long they stood here like that, hugging. Eventually their moment was ruined when they heard the soft crying of Bobby John.

“How are they doing?” Dean asked as he moved past her to towards the door. 

Bobby John had been with Lisa for a few months now, at that point. And while she didn’t want to admit, she’d grown attached to him. Nor would she admit that Dean was right. He was a kid just like Ben and he needed someone who would treat him as such.

“They’ve been good,” She replied with a small smile. “It’s been a bit of an adjustment to convince people that I’ve adopted him but I think people aren’t suspicious any more. Ben’s smitten with them, though you won’t catch him say so.” 

Dean huffed in amusement at that.

“You gonna be ok?” He asked looking from her to the woman lying on the couch. “She’s gonna be a little surely when she wakes up.” 

Lisa nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. This was not the life she’d signed up for — the running from monsters, dealing with crazy people, raising monster children. While it made her want to pull her hair out sometimes, she knew that this was the best she’d ever had it.

Ben had never bonded with any of her other boyfriends like he had Dean. She knew why but would take that secret to her grave. And even though he’d hated moving, Ben was quickly making friends at his new school. She’d found work and even managed to have that second kid she’d always wanted.

Dean made that all possible. So she’d take him with the good and the bad. Because that what you do when you love someone. 

She watched him leave with a sad smile on her face. She knew she could never ask him to stop hunting. It would be like asking Bobby John to stop being a shifter or for Ben to give up on is dream of becoming an engineer. It was as much a part of him as they were, and she was slowly becoming ok with that.

Lisa knew he’d keep them safe. 

Deciding that Gwen wasn’t going to jump up and attack her, Lisa felt ok enough to return to bed. The one thing she hated about their arrangement was how Dean would pop in at all hours of the night. Sometimes it was nice, but today he’d woken her from a dead sleep.

Granted, he’d been dealing with a nearly-dead family member but that still didn’t make her feel less sleep-deprived. 

When Lisa passed Bobby John’s room she paused just out of sight of the doorway. Ben was sitting in the rocking chair she’d bought, asleep with Bobby John in his arms. This was one of those moments were she wished she had a camera, so Dean could see. 

He’d missed so much already…

Gently, she eased herself inside and retrieved the slumbering baby from her son’s arms. Neither seemed to notice though. Lisa then placed Bobby John back in his crib before turning to wake her son.

“Ben honey,” Lisa softly nudged his shoulder. “You gotta wake up.”

“Mom?” He yawned.

“Let’s get you back to bed.”

Together Lisa and Ben shuffled off to his room. She watched as he hopped under the covers before she placed a kiss on his forehead. She then headed for her own room and was out like a light as soon as she hit the mattress.

Being the girlfriend of a hunter really took a lot out of you.

The next morning Gwen Campbell alternated between staring at Lisa and Bobby John as she slowly ate her cereal. She winced every so often as she shifted in her chair, no doubt from the bullet wound in her chest. Lisa was just surprised that the woman had even survived that, being held together by backwoods hunting medicine — dental floss and alcohol. 

“I’m surprised he’s so good for you,” She finally spoke causing the unofficial Winchester matriarch to pause her feeding of Bobby John.

“They’re a baby,” Lisa said, feeling a flare of fury rise up from within her — remembering Dean’s earlier words. “All he’s concerned about is eating and sleeping.”

“They?”

“They’re neither a boy or a girl,” She shrugged, “I guess they can decide what they want to be called when they’re older. But for now, _they_.” 

Gwen’s frowned only deepened. 

“But he’s a shifter, it doesn’t matter what you call it.” She replied between bites. “I mean, that’s the best disguise a monster could ever wear.”

Lisa glared at the woman then.

“Do they look like they could kill you?” She frowned as she placed the baby food in her hand on the kitchen table. “That they could snap your neck with their bare hands?”

Gwen didn’t reply, she simply continued to eat her cereal plunging the room into an awkward silence. Bobby John squealed in delight as he got a hold of one of Lisa’s fingers curling one of his chubby hands around it. She beamed at him and used her free hand to boop his nose. This elicited more happy squeals from them.

“I didn’t know about the thing with Samuel,” she replied quietly with a frown, looking down sadly at her soggy cereal. “that he’d betrayed them to Crowley. I - I just wanted to have my family back.”

Lisa tentatively reached out and placed a hand on one of Gwen’s.

“It’s ok—“

“No it’s not.” She insisted. “The Campbell’s were a hunting dynasty. And then when Samuel died the first time it seemed like the dynasty was over. There were so few of us left that when Samuel brought us all together I thought it could be different. And now they’re all dead, I’m the last one left.” 

Lisa didn’t know what to say as the woman before her started crying into her cereal. So she held her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, offering Gwen her solidarity.

“Your not alone,” She said quietly after a moment. “You’ve got Sam and Dean. You’ve got me, Ben, and Bobby John—“

“So I’ve got two crazy cousins,” She gave an amused watery laugh, “his helpless girlfriend, her son, and their adopted shifter kid? We’re a regular Brady bunch.”

Though her words were harsh Lisa didn’t feel any malice from them.

“We are,” Lisa agreed as she stood. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So now what?” Gwen asked as Lisa lifted Bobby John from their high chair, “I’m just supposed to go back to that empty compound now that they’re all gone?” 

She turned back to her then, bouncing Bobby John in her arms as they grew fussy. Lisa was about to speak but her words died on her lips as the shifter on her hip shed their skin. Gwen got a face full of Bobby John’s shed skin while it was covered Lisa’s entire right side. Not to mention the ceiling and floor.

The room was silent for a moment before both woman burst into laughter. Lisa gently placed her kid back in their high chair while she moved to grab a bucket under the sink. Gwen could only watch as the woman before moved almost as if she were on auto pilot.

“What is this?” She asked disgustedly as she picked the shed skin off her face.

“It’s like when your skin peels from a sunburn,” Lisa explained as she wiped herself with a towel, passing one to Gwen. “Except they’re not sunburnt. It’s harmless even if it is kinda gross.”

“Yeah,” She replied as she took the towel, “Thanks.”

“Your welcome,” Lisa smiled at her before looking at Bobby John. “You know? I think they like you.”

“I doubt that.” Gwen scoffed.

“I wouldn't be so sure,” She smiled knowingly, “Take a look.”

Gwen wiped her face and stared at the child sitting opposite her. They looked like Gwen’s mini me, as much as a baby could, from their complexion to the color of their hair and eyes. Gwen felt something stir within her that she pushed down before she could really think about it.

“I guess,” She mumbled but Lisa didn’t miss her smile, “Though I’m sure they won’t remember me once I leave.”

“I don’t know.” Lisa shrugged as she cleaned the table, emptying Gwen’s cereal into the sink. “Babies have good memories. And who says you have to leave right away”.

Gwen looked plainly at her then.

“You’ve got two kids,” She replied with a huff. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I just need to get back on my—“

Gwen moved to stand but hissed in pain causing her to sit back down.

“Your being held together by floss stitches,” Lisa replied with a weary smile. “And besides, it could be nice to have some company around here.”

“But you don’t even know me?”

“All the more reason for you to stay. Your my boyfriend’s cousin after all. And from the way Dean’s talks about family I’m sure you’ll be seeing more of them both of them in the future.”

Gwen smiled softly at that.

“I’d like that.” She replied sheepishly quiet, her tone thoughtful. “If they’ll have me.”

Gwen then decided to stand up, pushing through the pain. She walked over to Lisa, grabbing the bucket out of her hand. Inside was some sort of soap/bleach combo and a sponge. It smelled awful but it was distracting her from the pain.

“How can I help?”

Lisa looked up causing Gwen to as smile just as she caught sight of more of the shed skin hanging off the ceiling. Almost as if in response Bobby John began to giggle causing both women to playfully roll their eyes. This felt like the beginning of a great friendship.

“I guess we can start with the ceiling.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Ben saw Castiel step into the room, his first thought was that the angel looked nothing like he’d imagined an angel to look. Castiel looked more like a homeless hobo than messenger of God. Which, had Ben known what was going in the supernatural world around him, would have been quite an ironically astute observation.

“Dean asked me to erase your memories of him.” The angel hung his head, not meeting Ben’s or Lisa’s eyes. “He believes that by removing himself from your life that you will no longer be targeted.”

Ben scoffed at that, causing Castiel to turn his sad, otherworldly blue eyes upon him.

“He doesn’t get to decide that.” He glowered. “Not after everything that’s happened.”

Castiel nodded his head in agreement.

“Be that as it may, he already has and will not accept anything else.” The angel frowned deeply, “I’m so sorry.”

Ben felt cold terror course through his veins as the rumpled looking angel lifted two fingers to his mother’s forehead. Even if he wanted protest he knew he would be no match for the Castiel. Ben swallowed thickly, his throat seemed to go dry, as he pondered his fate.

He was being forced to forget the only father he had ever known, not to mention what was probably the best year of his life. Then, much to Ben and his mother’s shock, Castiel silently lowered his hand and stepped away. 

The silence was deafening as the weight of his decision lingered in the air.

“I can’t.” Was the first thing Castiel managed to say, his voice wavering as his once outstretched hand shook.

Ben let out the breath he hadn't known he’d been holding in, he would get to remember his dad.

“I’m so sorry.” He shook his head. “While he truly believes this would be best, I believe _he’s…incorrect.”_

Ben knew that this was something he and the angel could agree on. However, even if Dean left that wouldn't guarantee their safety. They still had Bobby John to contend with, who was at home, being watch by cousin Gwen. 

There were too many breadcrumbs for this to work, how could he think that this was a good idea? 

“Then why?” His mother asked in a calm yet incredulous way. “Why go through all this if your not going to do it.”

Castiel let out a long, heavy sigh and suddenly, he seemed so _old_. Ben watched as the angel slowly turned to his mother looking her dead in the eye. He could sense that _something_ passed between them, an understanding of sorts that he was not privy to either.

“You deserve to know, to remember this time with him, as much for your sake as for his.” The angel replied earnestly, “Dean fears what would become of you if anything happened while he was around. He feels very deeply and fiercely, especially in regards to his family.”

Ben stared from his mother to Castiel, as the angel’s eyes lingered on him. He felt something stirring within him, the same feeling he’d had when the demon had taunted him about who his real father was. Ben didn’t need a paternity test to tell him that Dean Winchester was his father.

Castiel knew this. His mother knew this. And now so did he.

“Dean will return in a moment.” The angel glanced back at the door, “He _must_ think you have forgotten, it’s the only way.”

Ben gaped at Castiel then, how could he forget his own father? How could he be forced to live with such knowledge and just let him walk away? He didn’t know.

All Ben could do was watched the angel leave, quiet and solemn. The silence that hung in the air as he left was heavy with things left unsaid. Then, not even a minute later, Dean stepped in, glassy eyed and shaking.

Ben stared at Dean, his _father_. He looked broken, hands shaking at his sides until he shoved them deep into his pockets. He could hear him speaking, see his lips moving, but for the life of him Ben couldn’t focus on his words.

It took all he had to pretend to be ignorant of who Dean was.

Then he turned his eyes upon Ben causing the boy to scrunched his free hand into a fist. He curled it so hard into his palm that he was sure he’d drawn blood. He willed himself not to cry as Dean spoke, the final words he would probably ever hear from his father.

“Take care of your mom.” His voice cracked. “I’m so sorry.”

Then he was gone leaving Ben staring after him.

Except, Ben wasn’t going to let Dean get away with this. He’d chosen for them. He didn’t get to do that. If he was sorry then he wouldn’t be _leaving_.

He had grown up without his dad his entire life, never knowing who he was. And when he finally did, he was just going to leave? Not on his watch… Dean’s intentions be damned, his son wasn’t gonna just let him just walk out on him and his mom.

“Wait.” Ben found himself yelling as he seemed to move of his own volition.

“Ben.” His mother hissed, “It’s — it’s for the best.”

But was it really? His mother had probably been resigned to living as a single mother until Dean came along. That man was probably the greatest thing to happen to her in the last year. He knew that Dean loved him and his mother, why else would he do what he did.

But that didn’t make it right, not by a long shot.

“Stop.” Ben yelled as he made it to the doorway of his mother’s room, “ _Dad_ please.”

That made Dean stop dead in his tracks. If Ben hadn’t been so mad he probably would have smiled, knowing he’d been right. He saw him turn to the angel next to him, whispering in low hushed toned. He saw a look of shock on Dean’s face as the angel nodded. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Dean turned to him. 

“How could you.” Ben snapped, his voice cracking. “After everything—“

“Because it’s safer.” The elder Winchester said tersely.

“Safer than what? Having you around? Getting to grow up with you—“

Ben paused when his father was standing nearly on top of him.

“Ben, mark my words. You will never, ever be a hunter.” Dean said the words with such a finality that Ben shrunk back a little.

“I don’t care.” He cried as he threw himself at Dean, “I don’t care if you’re a hunter and I’m not. I just want you to stay! I deserve to have a dad. You just can’t walk out on us!”

Dean stiffened a little at Ben’s words but eventually he just let his arms wrap around him as he cried. And Dean had to admit, Ben was right. He didn’t deserve this… what was he thinking? All he wanted to do was to make them safe but he’d already poisoned their lives.

If he left them now…

“Oh Ben.” Dean sniffed, his voice cracking, “I’m so sorry.”

Ben looked up at him. Snot was dribbling down his face and his cheeks were streaked with tears.

“Everyone’s gotta stop saying that.” He quipped, “You don’t have be sorry, you just have to stay.”

Dean looked like he’d been slapped in the face. 

He broke his hold on his son to rub his hand over his face. “I know, Ben, but –“

“No. No buts. You chose for us.”

Dean’s head snapped up at those words and caught sight of Lisa standing in the threshold of her room. She looked so small and frail, despite the fact that Cas had fully healed her. He tried not to think about the fact that she’d been stabbed, and nearly killed, by the demon possessing her.

“Lis—I—“ Dean said as he started to walked forward.

Before he could even start to comprehend what she was doing, her hand was flying back and smacking his cheek so hard it stung. Dean didn’t even have time to think because her arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed hard against his. 

After a few moments, his head cleared. He pulled back and rest his forehead on hers.

“I don’t like it, but I understand it.” She met his eyes, “You did it for us, to try to protect us from the things you do, so no one could use us against you.”

Dean, holding back tears, grabbed her hand still on his mouth and squeezed it gently. He then released it to cup her face in his hands.

“Lis. You bled out in my arms. I held you as I felt the life slip out of you. That was the one of the worst moments of my life, and, given how crappy my life has been overall, that’s saying something.” He sighed heavily, “I couldn’t let that happen to you again, or, God, to Ben or Bobby John. They need you. And I need you to be safe.”

Lisa covered Dean’s large hands with her smaller ones, smiling despite the tears in her eyes, “That’s just it Dean. I don’t think there’s a safer place than with you.”

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. She opened her arm and looked at her son, inviting him into the hug. Ben nodded as the floodgates opened and tears began to spill from his eyes anew. Dean and his family stood there, for he didn’t know how long, absorbing the weight of what Dean had almost done.

After a few moments of silence, Ben spoke again, with his voice muffled against Dean’s chest. “Does this mean the Demon wasn’t lying?”

Dean watched Lisa as she looked up at him, her who body quaking, with a watery smile. And in one simple word she managed to shatter his heart and rebuild it in the span of seconds. 

“Yes.” 

Dean sniffed as his tears began to fall anew as he squeezed his girlfriend and his son in his arms. He had no idea what he was going to do now but he didn’t want this to end. There was no way he could protect them from everything that was out there. But he couldn’t leave them after Lisa had said that.

“I do have to go.” Dean said causing Ben and Lisa to back off him, glaring.

“Why?” Ben snapped, “Why do you have to leave?”

“I promise I’ll be back—“

“No promises Dean.” Lisa said warningly, “We’re coming with you.” 

Dean looked ready to protest by the glare she was shooting him made anything he was going to say die on his lips. Dean rubbed their back of his neck and sighed heavily, he didn’t like the idea but he knew that they weren’t going to take no for an answer.

“Ok.” He relented, “But what I say goes? Ok?”

“Ok.” Ben and Lisa agreed as Dean walked back into her room.

“Let’s get your things and go.” Dean said as he handed Lisa her clothes, “Are you ok?”

Lisa put a hand on her stomach and nodded. Castiel healed her of any wounds she would have had from the demon. Whether or not she had a handle on the whole being possessed thing was an entirely different matter.

“I’m fine.” She life as she moved to undress, “Or I will be. Go and tell Ben to wait in the car? Ok?” 

Dean nodded and ushered his son out of the room. An awkward silence passed between father and son as they waited for the boy’s mother. Between the two of them they’d both been lied to about Ben’s parentage. But now that they knew, there was suddenly an awkwardness in the air.

“You boys ready?” Lisa asked as she emerged from the room no longer in the hospital’s standard garb.

Dean and Ben rose to meet her and together the three of them quietly exited the hospital. Lisa and Ben followed Dean as he walked down the stairs and across the street to the Impala. They were greeted to the sight of Sam standing on the other side of the car.

“What’s happening?” Sam asked spying Lisa and Ben.

“They’re coming.” He said as he opened the passenger’s back door for Ben and Lisa, “It’s nothing.” 

Sam cleared his throat as got in the car as well.

“Dean.” Sam sighed, “You know, this is not a good idea.”

“I don’t care.” Lisa said causing Sam to turn to her, “It’s better than what he was going to do.”

“What about Bobby John?” He asked seriously.

“Gwen’s got him covered,” Ben replied with a small smile. “She’s holding down the fort. I texted her as soon as we got to the hospital.”

Sam nodded as he closed his door and they drove off. As someone who knew what it was like to have his memories blocked, it was not something he would have wished for Ben and Lisa. He was glad that Dean hadn’t done it but he didn’t like that he’d brought them along. 

Only time would tell if this would pay off or not, or if they would have been better off without Dean in their life.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been different, to say the least, after Dean had tried to erase Ben and his mother’s memories. Lisa and Dean sold their house in Battle Creek, moving the family second time in two years. This time, however, Ben was not as mad about it, especially since they’d moved in with Bobby in Sioux Falls.

However, that was short lived because a little while after that, thanks to the Leviathans, Bobby’s house partially burned down. Now they were all living in Rufus’s old cabin in Whitefish while repairs were being made. Having six people in a tiny cabin wasn’t exactly ideal but this was their life now.

To Ben, it seemed like they couldn’t catch a break. 

He was finally settling into the new reality of his life, not that he liked all of it. He could very much do without the constant changes. Not to mention that fact that the supernatural was now major part of his life, which had lead to his current predicament.

What he wouldn’t have given to be in one of those movies where kids got to go on adventures and fight monsters. He and his friends had always imaged what it would be like. Not he knew it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be, that was for sure. If he ever found out that Percy Jackson or Harry Potter were real he’d ask them how they got through it all.

“Hey kid.” Ben heard the voice of the man he’d come to think of his father, and learn was his real father, in the last year, “How you doing?” 

He looked up from the stack of papers in his hands. He’d be starting high school in the coming weeks and Ben wasn’t quite sure how he felt about. Everything was just changing so fast, it felt like he was whirling around the a tornado from the Wizard of Oz.

“Good.” He lied as he set the papers down on the porch steps, “How’s Sam? If he feeling better?” 

Dean frowned.

Against his better judgment he’d let Lisa talk him out of ripping off his cast and barreling off after his brother. Sam decided he was going to go on a case by himself, insisting that he was fine. He came back in one piece but Dean felt like there was something his little brother wasn’t telling him… something big.

Those suspicions had only grown with each consecutive case they went on.

“Yea.” Dean replied as he sat down beside Ben, “He’s fine.” He sighed, scrubbing his face tiredly. “Or as fine as he’s gonna get currently.”

Ben nodded, understanding his father’s meaning. Sam was hallucinating his time in hell, or at least that’s what he overhead Dean and Bobby say. He didn’t know what it was like but seeing his Uncle Sam’s current behavior, it probably wasn’t pleasant.

“So what are these things we’re running from?”

“Leviathans. They're like shapeshifters, but they bleed black goo and like to eat people.” 

“Gross.”

That got a laugh out of Dean.

“I agree.” He replied as he picked up the papers, “Ol’ Blackwater High, huh? It’s a good school.”

Ben gave Dean a surprised look. 

“You went there?”

The elder Winchester smiled wistfully.

“Yea. My dad he — uh — left us at a motel in town and for a month while he worked a Wendigo case in St. Paris.”

“Are they really like the mask you helped me make for my school project for Halloween?”

Dean nodded, trying not to frown. He’d ripped Ben away from everything he’d ever known over the course of a year. He’d come to Lisa and Ben broken and battered, yet they’d put him together without so much as a thank you from him. He’d been so blinded by his grief that he hadn’t realized what he had until it was too late. But of course Ben had inherited the Winchester stubbornness and refusal to just let everyone make decision for him.

It still took Dean’s breath away that the demon hadn’t been lying. He and Lisa had a tough conversation when he’d been indisposed because of his broken leg, one he was sure Lisa probably never thought she’d have with him. He remembered her walking in with a bowl of soup for him, her expression pensive.

“Hey.” Lisa said quietly as she entered the room, “How are you feeling?”

Dean looked up tiredly from his motionless vigil in the room he’d had at Bobby’s since he was a child. His leg was elevated by a makeshift little system of ropes that Bobby and Ben had managed to construct. He was on bed rest for another week yet and it was driving him crazy.

“Good.” Dean replied, shooting Lisa a puzzled look when he noticed her rather demure mood, “Though I could probably ask you the same thing.”

That elicited a small smile from his girlfriend he could feel his own mood improving at the sight of it.

“We need to talk.”

Dean’s stomach dropped out at that and all thoughts of food evaporated from his brain. Was Lisa going to break up with him? Was she coming in her go tell him that this was all too much for her and Ben? 

“Ok.” Was the only thing Dean could manage to say as Lisa eased her self into the bed next to him.

An awkward silence lingered between them as she placed the bowl of soup on his little table. She let a weary sigh as she ran a hand down cheek.

“As I’m sure you’ve already guessed, the demon wasn’t lying.” She said quietly, “You really are Ben’s…”

Dean nodded, understanding why Lisa was trying to say. Cas has given him an odd look when he’d left their room. It only intensified when Ben had barreled our after him after he’d still been under the assumption that Cas had wiped their memories.

“Dad.” He finished for her and sighed, “I understand why you didn’t tell me in the beginning. You weren’t sure I’d stick around. But Liz, why did you tell me this sooner? I’ve been with you for a year—“

“Because I was scared!” She snapped defensively, “I’d resigned myself to be a single mother for my entire life and when you came back I figured it was too good to be true.” 

The weight of what Dean had planned to do them then hung in the air between, sucking the air out of Dean’s lungs.

“But I figured now that your in it for the long haul.” Lisa replied as she met his eyes, “You deserved to know the truth.”

Dean smile, a little misty-eyed. He’d already considered Ben a son in everything that counted. But to find out that the kid was really his, that his initial suspicions had been right, was everything. It just felt like despite the craziness in his life, everything was still going his way. 

Now though, after his beating from the Leviathans and a feuding pair of married witches, Dean was ready to spend some time with Ben. He tried not to think about the fact that his brother still didn’t seem right and that there was a leviathan in their basement.

“Yea and they’re not very friendly.” Dean grimaced as Lisa walked out of the cabin. 

“How are you both doing?” She smiled as she leaned against the back door. “Because lunch is ready.”

“Great,” Dean chuckled as he stood, “because I’m starving.”

Lisa simply shook her head covering her mouth with hand to hide her smile. Ben then rushed past her and into the cabin.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands.” Lisa called after her son and sighed and sat down beside her boyfriend. “You need to see this.” 

Dean followed wordlessly behind his girlfriend as they walked back into the cabin. Bobby, Sam with Bobby John in his arms, and Ben were all standing transfixed in front of the TV. Ben made a mad dash for the remote to turn up the volume as the duo got close. 

The caption on the TV read: BREAKING NEWS — FUGITIVES STILL AT LARGE. 

A reporter then began speaking, “The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California.”

Dean frowned in confusion as the TV news station showed security camera footage of Leviathan versions of him and his brother appeared in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Disgustedly, Bobby nabbed the remote from Ben and turned off the television.

“Busy morning, you two?” He quipped.

“Those sons of bitches xeroxed us.” He said as Lisa glared at him for his used of expletives. “Sorry. It’s true though!”

“How though?” Ben frowned in confusion.

“I don't know.” Bobby shook his head as he took a beer out of the refrigerator. “Maybe one of 'em touched you at the hospital.”

“It was the hair!”

Bobby, his namesake, Sam, Dean, Lisa, and Ben turned in the direction of the basement where they currently had Chet, the Leviathan, chained up.

“Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!” He taunted then, and Lisa could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You can copy people like that?” Dean quipped puzzled causing Bobby to shrug.

“Awesome.” He sighed, scrubbing his face tiredly. 

“Well, what is their plan, exactly?” Lisa asked confusedly.

“Squeeze us.” Sam replied with a shudder. “Turn us into the most wanted men in America.”

“All right.” Dean said as he clapped his hands, “Well, every form of law enforcement in the country has seen our ugly mugs this morning, right?”

“I’m not following?” Linda frowned at him.

“Well, we’ve got law enforcement friends of our own.” He continued as he began to pace. “Why don’t use use this to our advantage.”

“Now you’ve lost me.” Sam shot his brother an unamused look.

“I’m saying we play it out like we’re the victims here.” He replied insistently.

“Like a case of mistaken identity.” Bobby said catching on.

“Exactly.” Dean responded brightly.

“Too bad it won’t work.”

Dean deflated a little at that.

“Why?” Ben asked the grizzled hunter curiously.

“Jody’s word over what’s on TV isn’t going to help you.” He sighed, “She’s too close to the situation.” 

“What if we’re there when it happens?” Sam said warningly up to the idea. “They can’t refute it then. They’d have to believe us.”

Lisa could see that Bobby looked unamused. Unfortunately, this was probably a better plan than going in guns blazing. That was a last resort.

“I agree with Bobby, you can’t call Jody,” Lisa insisted. “She’s a little too close to the situation.”

Bobby John gurgled something ineligible causing Lisa to nod.

“See, he agrees with me.”

“Jody’s a good cover but they crack her right quick.” Bobby nodded.

Dean frowned as tried to come up with another person they knew.

“How about Deputy Hudak?’ He supplied, “Out of Hibbing? Far enough away from the carnage that us showing up would be believable but close enough to us to get there easily.”

“Do you even have her number?” Sam quipped.

Dean shook his head.

“I’ll call the Hibbing Sheriff’s department.” Sam sighed as he handed Bobby John over to Lisa before walking to grab his phone.

“In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy down there, see if I can figure out what makes him die.” Bobby called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the basement.

Lisa, Ben, Dean, and Bobby John were left standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Sam walked out the front door just as he got the Hibbing Sheriff’s Department on the phone. Dean was staring after him.

“I guess we could always eat lunch,” Ben suggested, stomach growling.

“You know, suddenly I’m not all the hungry.” Dean said before ruffling Ben’s hair. “I’m sure you can eat enough for the both of us.” 

Lisa watched Dean walk out, shaking her head. Ben seemed to suddenly have an idea because he scampered off to grab the map that was sitting on the table. He then ran and grabbed a pen off the counter before laying the map down on the table again.

“Ben honey, wha are you doing?” She asked him quietly as he pulled up a laptop.

“I’m marking all the towns their stunt doubles hit,” Ben said as he began circling cities. “Maybe we can find a pattern.”

“All right. That’s actually a great idea.” Lisa said as she sat down beside him, resting Bobby John on her lap. “Um, so, what is the pattern?”

“Seems random.” Her son shrugged, “But if I’ve learned anything from true crime TV shows it’s that there is no such thing as random.“

It was then that Sam and Dean came back inside, looking a little more pleased.

“Hudak is apparently the Sheriff now and she agreed, we’re gonna go drive to Hibbing” Sam said as they picked up the keys to Bobby’s truck. “Hopefully we get there before they strike again.” 

“Just be careful ok,” Lisa said as he walked over and kissed her forehead before he leaned over to Ben.

“Whatcha got there?” Dean said as he peered at the map, “A map?”

“I’m marking all the places that your doppelgängers have gone,” Ben said as Sam walked over. “Here.”

Ben handed Sam the map. He studied it, noticing that Jericho was circled. It was then that everything clicked into place.

“Look at this,” He said as he pointed to it. “Jericho — the lady in white. Blackwater — wendigo. Lake Manitoc — the kid in the lake.”

“What’s the significance?” Lisa asked curiously.

“They're hitting towns we've worked jobs in.” Sam explained, “In order. Since the day I left Stanford.”

“So, what, they want you to find them?” She frowned.

“I think so,” Sam replied. “next case would be in...St. Louis.”

“Connor's Diner. Best burgers in St. Louis.” Dean replied reminiscently. “We can probably get to Hibbing before our doubles strike again.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” Lisa said as she rose, taking the map from Sam. “They’re your clones, who’s to say they don’t know all about you.”

Sam and Dean paled at that, apparently they hadn’t through of that. 

“I’m sure these ass monkeys are thinking we’re gonna find them and kill them ourselves.” Dean huffed barley missing the swat to the head Lisa gave him for his language. “Liz, we’re gonna be fine. Kathleen’s good people.”

“I know,” She sighed. “It’s just this is uncharted territory, not the doppelgänger part but the whole psycho murder spree doppelgänger part. Just don’t get caught on the way there.”

“Yeah,” Ben said as he rose. “You’d better come home.”

Dean looked at his son then, his eyes glassing over a little bit. He walked over and pulled Ben to his side, before opening his other arm for Lisa. She obliged him and together the family shared a tender moment. Dean kissed Lisa, Bobby John, and Ben on the head softly.

“I won’t leave you again,” He said quietly. “I’ll be back.” 

Sam cleared his throat.

“They’d probably halfway to St. Louis by now.” He quipped urgently. “We should get going, we’ve got a bit of a drive ourselves.” 

Dean nodded reluctantly tearing himself from his family.

“Oh and Dad,” Ben said causing Dean to pause, “Your doubles, they're using a car just like baby.”

“Son of a bitch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the reappearance of some familiar faces!

The Sheriff of Hibbing, Minnesota was survivor, that much was certain. Of anything else though, she couldn't be sure, not anymore. Seeing the man she helped all those years ago, murdering all those people on TV, was downright jarring. So was seeing him show up at her station when he and his brother were supposed to be three states away. 

It was admittedly giving Sheriff Kathleen Hudak a majorheadache.

How could two people be in two places at once. The one who looked like Dean, he was starring at her with such a familiarity that she knew he _had_ to be him. But that was impossible, wasn’t it?

“So let me get this straight?” Kathleen sighed as she sagged into a chair like a lead weight. “You believe that you’re in a huge case of mistaken identity?”

Dean nodded, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

Kathleen believed in the law and in the process of justice. But in that moment, she could see that there was something going on that operated outside of both. Dean could she was tell trying to gauge if what she was seeing on TV was really them. He could really blame her, considering that fact that their clones were identical down to the hairs on their heads.

He wasn’t worried that he and Sam were separated almost immediately. His little brother already knew what he had to say. They’d even driven separately for good measure too, couldn’t be too careful. The needed this to go as smoothly as possible.

“Yup,” He replied evenly. “I was watching TV this morning and imagine my surprise when I saw my face and my name on a watchlist.”

“Really?” Kathleen said as she walked over to the door and locked it. “Give me one good reason why I should believe you, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean could feel panic rising within him, thinking for the first time that this might not have been a good idea.

“I—“

“Victor Hendrikson came to me, you know.” She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “He was convinced you were a murder, but I didn’t think so. Do you want to know why?”

She laughed softly at that causing Dean to smile weakly.

“My charming good looks?” He joked badly.

She shook her head.

“About a week after his death I received a DVD in the mail.” She replied quietly, “And what was on it made all those grave desecrations, body mutilations, and murders click into place.”

“Really?” He breathed, feeling his panic subside a little. “Why is that?”

“I guess not all monster are human,” Kathleen said as she looked him in the eye. “But I’d wager that you already knew that, with your doubles and all.”

Dean nodded, feeling his shoulder relax.

“You want the truth?” He asked bluntly. 

She nodded.

“Lilith killed him. And now Leviathans have taken on the forms of Sammy and I to make us America’s most wanted.”

She nodded, unsure of how to respond. Silence lapsed between them as Kathleen stood up and began to pace. Dean wondered what was going through her mind.

“What did you think was going to happen when you came here?” She began frustratedly. “That you’d be able to get some get-out-of-jail free card.”

She could tell from the look in Dean’s face that this was _exactly_ what he’d been thinking. 

“Maybe.” He mumbled quietly.

“I’m the Sheriff of Hibbing, Minnesota!” She replied with a laugh. “I don’t exactly hold much sway.”

“But I’m sure you called the FBI when Sammy called.”

Dean could tell from the look on her face that this was _exactly_ what she’d done.

“So what are you saying?” She frowned.

“Tell them that we’re not Sam and Dean.” He insisted. “That this is a whole big case of mistaken identity…”

“And you what?” She huffed. “Want to go into witness protection? Get new names?”

“That would make it easier.” He replied honestly. “Gets the Feds off our back for a while.”

“Why did you have to drop this on me?” She sighed tersely as she slumped back into her chair, “I’ve already got a lot on my plate as it is.”

“Tell me about it.” Dean said earnestly, causing Kathleen to look at him oddly. “Honest to god, I’m being serious.”

She rolled her eyes but complied. 

“I needed up adopting Missy a few years after you left.” She explained, running a hand through her hair. “She bounded from home to home until she quite literally ended up on my doorstep. I’ve been taking her to therapy, to help her deal with her childhood, but she just had a major relapse.”

“Relapse?”

“She’s had night terrors for the longest time,” Kathleen admitted with a heavy sigh. “They we’re getting better but Lee recently tried to contact her.”

Dean nodded in understanding. Lee contacting her had probably put Missy right back in that house. Right back in that awful childhood where she was forced to eat people.

“Setback happen,” He replied quietly. “When I saw my mom die I didn’t talk for _months_. When I started taking again and my father through I’d been cured. That was until he accidentally caught dinner on fire and I promptly clammed up. It’ll get better with time.”

“Thanks,” Kathleen replied as she stood again. “The FBI should be here—“

She was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a woman dressed in a dark pantsuit. She was smiling though whether at Dean or Kathleen was yet to be seen. Dean was starring at her in something akin to shock.

“I’m Special Agent Mara Daniels,” The woman said as she slid into the room, holding a hand out to Kathleen. “I would love to know how you have Dean Winchester in your custody when he and his brother just shot up an diner in St. Louis.” 

Dean’s gaze didn’t leave Mara or Kathleen as they spoke.

“That’s because these men aren’t Sam and Dean Winchester.” Kathleen replied evenly. “That’s the only explanation I’ve got.”

“Could I have a moment alone with…” Mara trailed off as she looked Dean. “Him.”

Kathleen didn’t look too pleased but obliged the agent, quietly shuffling out of the room. Dean and Mara stared at each other as she quietly sat down in the vacant chair opposite him. It was only when the door shut that she spoke.

“I see you’ve been busy Dean,” she smirked. “Though I’m gonna venture a guess and say your not also in St. Louis.”

“Last I checked you were a lawyer,” He replied evenly. “Not an FBI agent.”

“Well after everything with you and Victor I decided that I wanted a career change.” Mara replied with a smirk. “Good thing too, considering your being impersonated by Shifters.”

“Excuse me?” Dean blanched.

“Oh don’t playdumb with me,” She replied with a glare. “I did some digging after looking at your files and had a rather unfortunate run in with one in Toledo shortly after I became an agent.”

He nodded, absorbing the information. 

“So what can I do for you?” She smirked. “Because I can see your in quite the pickle.”

“Convince the world that me and Sam are Sean Wesson and Dan Smith, two seemingly random dudes who woke up this morning to find their doubles on TV murdering people.” Dean replied with a smirk. “You know, standard stuff.”

That got a laugh out of Mara.

“Your brother said as much,” She nodded. “Looks like that part of Victor’s report wasn’t a lie.” 

Dean nodded.

“That is one tall order,” Mara said as she stood. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” He said genuinely. 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Mara said as she paused in the doorway. “I’m just doing my job.”

Meanwhile back at Rufus’s cabin, Jody and Lisa were chatting away. Lisa was on her knees wringing out a cloth into a bucket. Dead skin could be seen in the ground, the last of Bobby John’s latest shedding. He and Ben were outside taking in nature, as Lisa liked to call it, while she cleaned. 

“I can’t believe those boys did something so…” Jody sighed. “stupid.”

“Yeah,” Lisa laughed ruefully a she scrubbed. “But I guess it’s better than getting arrested.”

“You got that right.” Jody replied as she stared at the skin. “Does that, ya know, hurt him?” 

Lisa looked up from her scrubbing, shaking her head.

“Nope,” She replied wiping her forehead with the back of her arm, “It’s like when your skin peels from a sunburn. I guess it’s perfectly natural for him.”

Jody bent down, accidentally knocking the bucket over in the process. Lisa got to her feet and wiped her hands on her jeans.

“I’m so sorry,” Jody apologized as Bobby ran into the room. “Oh, sorry. Little snafu here.”

Bobby grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her. Lisa laughed openly at that, having seen the Sheriff’s obvious interest in the man the minute she walked through the door. Though it would seem she’d found the source of her boyfriend’s dense skull, having inherited it from his surrogate father.

“Mm! Okay,” Jody laughed, “I wasn't expecting that reaction.”

“What the hell was in that bucket?” He gasped.

“Uh…” Jody said looking towards Lisa. “I’m not sure.”

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

Jody picked up the bottle of Power Clean, which contained Borax.

“Says here is contains sodium borate.”

“I think we just found their Kryptonite.” Bobby beamed, “It burns 'em bad enough to slow 'em down.” 

Jody and Lisa looked ecstatic at that.

“How are we supposed to tell Sam and Dean?” Lisa frowned. “There probably being interrogated right now.”

“I don’t know,” Bobby said as he grabbed the Borax. “But we gotta do it fast.”

It would seem Mara had a habit of breaking rules. This was the second time she decided to help an abetted criminal. Except this time, she mad much more at stake then a slap on the wrist.

“Dial the first number,” Said Dean from his perch on the bench of his cell. “He’ll have something… I hope.”

Bobby scrambled for the phone in his pocket, picking it up as Lisa and Jody stared at him.

“Bobby?” Dean said loudly, “You there.”

“Yeah,” He grunted as he set down the machete he was holding. “You boys get popped?” 

“No, no, there's no time. Look, we saw them...” Dean said looking straight at Mara, “They saw us. So, we are coming to get us. You read me? Tell me you got something.”

Bobby beamed at Lisa and Jody.

“There's a chemical...” He said as he looked at the empty bottle of Power Clean. “…sodium borate.”

“Okay, let me get Mr. Wizard on speed dial.” Dean scoffed.

“No, no, it ain't as weird as it sounds.” Bobby insisted, “It's found in industrial cleaners, soaps, and laundry powder. Just look for anything with the word Borax on it.”

Mara shot Dean an unamused look. He shot her one right back.

“You want me to "Desperate Housewife" these mothers?”

“No, just trust me. It burns 'em bad enough to slow 'em down. So get the strongest you can find. Hear me?”

Dean nodded even though Bobby wasn’t there.

“Borax. Burns. Got it.”

“Then douse 'em, get close, and then chop the heads off.”

“Got it.”

“And keep the heads separate!”

“Bobby, you're a genius. Thanks. I —“

Mara snapped the phone closed.

“What'd you do that for?”

“Borax? Decapitation?” She quipped, “What kind of monster are you fighting Dean Winchester?”

“Leviathan.” He replied simply. “If you don't go get every ounce, every drop of whatever that stuff is in this place, we're all gonna die.”

She nodded.

“I’ll look and see what we have.” 

Later, Mara would see the irony of the situation before, however, she had no time for laughter. Freud would have loved watching Sam and Dean fight their doppelgängers but she was quite unamused. In fact, Mara was just hoping to make it out of this alive.

This was starting to look a lot like how her predecessor had died. 

The head of Dean’s doppelgänger went first, rolling down to the floor like basketball. Sam’s went next, right into a wastebasket. Mara and Kathleen were simply left standing there staring dumbstruck, both had learned about the supernatural but never see these boys work up close.

“That felt good.” Dean chuckled.

No wonder the world thought they were murderers…

Wordlessly, Kathleen unlocked Sam’s handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists and nodded to her in thanks.

“So... the rest of the FBI are on the way.” She said with a look towards Mara.

“You boys had better get out of here quick.” Mara agreed.

“Yeah, listen, about that...” Dean began.

“Whatever I can do... “ Kathleen began, “Especially if it involves lying about everything I just saw.”

“We would appreciate that,” Sam replied grateful. “Especially because those Leviathans will probably stay like that.”

Dean turned to Mara then.

“I was hoping you could help us kind of...be dead.” She shrugged, “You know, quote unquote.”

Mara smirked. “I might be able to do you one better.”

She walked over to her rather large briefcase and grabbed two manilla folders. She handed one to each of them. The boys both opened them and gasped. Sam was smirking while Dean just gaped at Mara.

“You couldn't have given these to us when you walked in!” He roared holding a real fake ID with the name Sean Smith on it.

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” She laughed before turning serious. “Besides I had to make sure you weren’t really murders, ya know?”

Dean rolled his eyes at her smile.

“So we’re set then?” Sam asked seriously.

“You’ve got legal fake names, fake birth certificates and fake socials.” She replied softly. “You, Sam and Dean Winchester, are officially in witness protection.”

The two of them high fived.

“As of today, Sam and Dean Winchester are dead.” She winked at Kathleen. “Sean Smith and Dan Wesson are the ones leaving this building.”

“Thank you Mara,” Sam replied earnestly. “for everything.”

“I knew that after I let you go that you boys were something special,” She smirked. “I pulled a few string to swing this but you’d be surprised how many guys look like you two. It wasn’t hard to convince my superiors that you two weren’t the real Sam and Dean.”

They nodded.

“Now get going,” Kathleen said as she turned away, “I’m gonna go grab a mop.”

“Oh. Kathleen?” Dean said as he turned back to her her, smirking.

“What?” She paused to look at him.

“Congrats on killing the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester.” 

That got a laugh out of both women.

This would go down in history as the day that Sam and Dean Winchester died. Out of that Sheriff’s office came Sean Smith, a mechanic from Austin, Texas and Dan Wesson, a clerical assistant from Toledo, Ohio.

Both men had the unfortunate circumstance of looking like America’s 2nd most wanted criminals. Some might even say they were them. Neither man would ever confirm or deny that statement.

Sometimes some things were better left dead, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Jody was too close to the situation, as the whole Sioux Falls Sheriff’s department probably knows her history with Bobby and the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen Campbell was the last of her line, the last daughter of the great Campbell family from the Ohio River Valley. If the hunting community had royalty, they would have been it. They were like the Kennedy’s of the backwoods, the American version of a royal family. Therefore, Gwen didn’t think she’d be spending her first day off in god knows how long playing second fiddle to her cousin.

“Can you remind me why I’m here?” She scoffed from the passenger’s seat of Dean’s Doge Charger. “I do have much better things I could be doing.”

Lisa had invited her for a girls night with her end Jody, now that Bobby’s house had been completely restored. She didn’t understand why the grizzled old drunk would rather live in the cabin than at his house. She figured the fact that Dean actually had a family of his own had a little something to do with.

Yet, Gwen had turned her down because Dean put out the bat signal. Now it was seeming like she’d made a mistake…maybe. Watching Sam get into a “Just Married” car _did_ seem odd.

“I don’t like this.” Dean grumbled as he turned over the engine. “Not one bit.”

“So what if Sam got married in four days” She replied dismissively, “People do it all the time.” 

“Normal people Gwen,” Her cousin stressed the normal part. “Not hunters, and most certainly not us.”

Gwen just rolled her eyes at that.

“I think your being paranoid.”

“I think I need a drink.” 

That actually got a laugh out of Gwen. 

“I can’t argue with that one.”

That’s how the cousins found themselves at some dive bar on the outskirts of town. Gwen sipped on her whiskey as Dean took out John’s journal, nursing his beer. She opted to flip through the pages a discarded Pike Creek Chronicle. It was because of this that she landed on an article that piqued her interest.

“Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim a recent lottery winner.” Gwen smirked as she read the headline, “Looks like you were right after all, Cuz.”

He echoed her sentiments with a dismissive scoff.

“Cuz?”

She scowled at him in response.

“What else do you want me to call you? I mean we are _family_ after all.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that.

“That’s something I’ve got in short supply these days.” She admitted as she drug a finger around the rim of her glass. “You know, last of my name and all that.”

“I’m sorry about the others,” Dean admitted. “They were dicks—“

“—but they were my dicks.” Gwen responded with a small sad smile. “And you don’t have to apologize. It was Samuel’s fault they died, not yours.”

He nodded, starring thoughtfully at his beer bottle.

“Have you been back there since…?” Dean began but trialed off, unsure if this was something he could ask.

Gwen nodded as she downed her whiskey. 

“A couple times,” She admitted with a sigh, “Just picking up things I wanted from there before it inevitably gets looted. I figured it would be safer with Bobby then just collecting dust.”

“Makes sense,” He agreed. “Bobby might be a drunk but he’s a genius.” 

“Hmmm.” She replied as she checked her phone.

Gwen smiled softly at what she awe. Lisa and Jody were drinking wine and watching some sappy romcom. There was a text accompanying said pictured that said, ‘wish you were here!’. Dean couldn't help but peer over at her phone, smiling when he saw who it was.

“She was quite bummed you couldn’t go,” He said earning him a glare from Gwen. “What?” 

“I came here because you put out the bat signal remember?” She huffed as she snapped her phone shut.

“Look,” Dean said as he gratefully accepted another beer from the bartender. “I can handle this case. I mean does it got me freaked that Sam married Superfan-99? Yeah. But I’m sure I’ll figure out whatever spell she’d got him under…”

“You couldn't have told me that three days ago?” His cousin roared.

“I— uh — I was trying to process all this…” He deflected badly. “I mean — Sam just took off with her from out annual pilgrimage!”

Gwen rolled her eyes as she stood up, slamming a twenty down on the bar top.

“Well then I guess I’ll leave you to it then.”

“What?” Dean blanched as he saw her walking away. “I thought we were bonding?”

Gwen stopped, and smirked over her shoulder.

“We were,” She replied matter-of-factly. “but given the choice to hang out with your mopey ass or your girlfriend I’m going to pick her.” 

Dean actually looked a little offended at that before so sobering up a little.

“Hey Gwen,” He called causing her stop. “Tell Lisa I’ll be home soon.”

She nodded, though she didn’t turn around. He didn’t see the sad smile on her face at that. Dean just stared after her as she walked out of the bar.

Luckily, for Gwen motel they were staying in was across the street. She quickly packed up her things and shoved them into her cherry red 1962 Mercury Monterey hard top. If she left now she could make it to Sioux Falls in a day at least. 

The next morning Lisa and Jody were sipping coffee when she barged into the house like a bag outta hell. Lisa greeted her with a smile as Gwen sat down at the table. Wordlessly, Jody had handed her a cup of coffee while Ben had passed the bowl of cereal he’d just poured.

When had she become so predictable? 

“We’re you really expecting me?” She asked, humming in delight as she sipped her coffee. 

“Well,” Lisa began as she continued to feed Bobby John, undisturbed by the outburst. “Dean might have told me you were coming. Though admittedly I am still in shock about Sam.”

“He’ll be fine.” Jody waved off her concerns. “It’s Sam we’re talking about here…”

They went silent after that, considering his current mental state

“Maybe.” She continued as she sipped her coffee. “I mean this is probably the most normal thing he’s done.”

Ben chuckled at that and Gwen snorted into her coffee.

“It’s kinda sad,” He joked between bites of cereal. “that is normal for them.”

Jody nodded thoughtfully.

“Don’t you have school?” She said, looking pointedly at the boy sitting opposite Gwen.

“Yeah but Mom called me in sick today.” He replied, ignoring his mother look. “Considering my Aunt and my cousin are coming in.”

“Really?” Gwen quipped raising a brow at Lisa. “I thought you were a stickler for school.”

“Well when the older sister you haven’t talked to in years suddenly decides to stop by.” Lisa said as she stood, setting Bobby John’s food on the table. “It’s kind of a special circumstance.”

Gwen simply nodded, feeling properly chastened for her inquiry.

“Well,” Jody said as she too stood, trying to disuse the awkward tension. “I’ll take that as my queue to leave.” 

The sheriff grabbed her jacket off the chair and slung it over her shoulder.

“Thank you for coming,” Lisa said genuinely. “Yesterday was fun.”

Jody beamed at her. 

“Call me up any time,” She laughed as she dug out her keys. “You be good Ben.”

“I will Jody.” He waved at the Sheriff as she walked out the door.

The awkward silence resumed with the only sound in the kitchen being Ben’s chair scraping against the floor as he stood. He walked over to the sink and placed his bowl in the in it. Gwen had never seen such a well behaved boy as Ben, though considering who he lived and what he lived with it was staring to make sense. 

“Ben why don’t you get your room ready for when your Aunt and cousin come?” Lisa said, though it was more a statement than a question. 

“I can see when I’m not wanted,” He rolled his eyes. “Have fun with Aunt Gwen.”

Gwen listened for the faint footfalls of Ben and his door opening before edge began to speak.

“Aunt Gwen?” She mouthed to Lisa as they heard music drifting in from Ben’s room.

“I mean your the closest thing he had to an aunt until today,” Lisa shrugged. “Why? Do you not like it?”

Gwen Campbell was an only child, so she was very used to the idea of being by herself. That was until Samuel came along and got the band back together, so to speak. The closest thing she’d ever had a sibling was Christian, and he was a dick. Now that she had Sam and Dean, and they turned everything she knew about family upside down.

The two of them were probably the closest things she was gonna get to brothers. 

“I do…” She replied softly, starring into her coffee. “I just never expected to be an aunt. I never had any siblings.”

Lisa nodded thoughtfully as she sat down beside Gwen. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bobby John had fallen asleep in his high chair. It made her smile. 

“They’re overrated,” She said quietly causing Gwen to look up at her. “my older sister stopped talking to me shortly after Ben was born.” 

“Why?” Gwen found herself asking before she could stop herself. “I mean you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“It’s ok,” Lisa said though Gwen could hear the strain in her voice. “I just… her husband had just died. She was terrified of having to raise her daughter by herself. And then I had Ben… and I don’t know, I guess I just adapted better to single motherhood than she did? The last time I saw or spoke to her was shortly after Ben’s first birthday.”

“Oh Lizzy,” Gwen replied placing a hand on Lisa’s. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah,” Lisa nodded as she sniffed. “And the sad part is that it took me a long time to realize I hadn’t done anything wrong. I thought I drove her away… when instead she was the one that shut me out.”

When Lisa began to sniff, Gwen felt white-hot fury, on the other woman’s behalf, coursing through her.

“How can I help?”

Lisa just stared at her.

“What?”

“How can I help?” Gwen repeated with a smirk. “I mean, you want to show her your thriving right? How. Can. I. Help?”

That got a good laugh out of Lisa, which is what Gwen had been hoping for.

“I was hoping Dean could be here but…” She trailed off frowning into Gwen’s coffee.

“It would take him a day to get here,” Gwen agreed, “not enough time—“

It was then that Gwen’s cellphone went off.

“Speak of the devil,” She laughed as he walked over to her duffle and grabbed her phone, “Campbell.”

“Hey Gwen.”

“Hey stranger,” She joked, “Long time no chat. How are the newlyweds?” 

Dean sighed into the phone, “I — uh — I guess I actually need backup.”

To say Gwen was unamused was an understatement.

“I—“

“But you don’t have to drive down here.”

She could hear the tiredness in his voice then. 

“Is Bobby coming?”

“No.”

Gwen actually was a little surprised at that.

“That’s why I called. Do you know a guy named Garth?”

She laughed out loud at that startling Lisa. Gwen mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Of all the people Bobby could send! She wished she could be a fly in the wall for that particular meeting.

“Garth’s an odd one but a real sweet guy,” She began, smiling softly. “And a capable hunter.”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled unamusedly, “I hope your right.”

“Bobby wouldn’t have sent him if he didn’t think so.”

She could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes on the other end.

“Is that why you called me? To get the lowdown on Garth?”

He huffed annoyance at that.

“Sam and I haven’t exactly been to a lot of hunter gatherings, outside of bars. Dad always said they were trouble, so…”

“Well then I guess we’ll have to change that.”

“I guess we will.”

Gwen could feel Lisa starring a hole through her.

“Listen Dean I gotta go,” She said as she turned back to Lisa who now had Bobby John in her lap. “I’ll let your girlfriend know you love her. Bye!”

“Gwen wait—“

She chuckled as she shut the phone and saw that Lisa’s face was red. She knew that Dean’s probably as well, so mission accomplished. If Sam and Dean were going to be the closest thing she had to siblings now, the least she could do was embarrass them as such.

“Now,” Gwen said as she turned back to Lisa. “Where were we?” 

“I was trying to figure out how I’m going to explain Bobby John to my sister.” Lisa sighed, getting to the crux of the matter. “I don’t know what’s going to happen if he sheds his skin—“

“I’ll take him for the day.”

“Really? I couldn’t ask you to do that…”

“I want to,” Gwen smiled at the baby in her friend’s arms. “you need this to go as smoothly as possible without letting her in on your little secret.”

“Are you sure?”

“Totally,” She said as she lifted Bobby John out of Lisa’s arms. “It’s better than me hitting the road for another case. He and I can cruise around town, see the sights.”

Lisa actually looked considerably relieved at that.

“Thank you Gwen,” She replied earnestly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s no problem,” Gwen said as she tickled Bobby John, eliciting happy squeals from the babe. “It’s not the first time I watched him.” 

That had only been for a day or two… this was going to be for a few days at the most.

“Seriously,” She pushed, “He’s a shifter baby, this is my wheelhouse.”

Shifters she could handle, babies not so much. Somehow this particular chid had taken a shining to her, God knows why. He was good for her last time, given the circumstances. The lashing Gwen had given Dean after she found out what he’d wanted to do would become legendary.

What could possibly go wrong this time?

“You know what you need right?” Lisa said as she switched into mom mode. “All of his stuff—“

“—Is in his room or in the living room,” Gwen replied automatically, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I got this. You focus on showing up that sister of yours.”

Lisa playfully rolled her eyes as Gwen winked at her. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. It’s what you do for family.”


	7. Chapter 7

Marie didn’t come that day, not that Lisa had been surprised really. She’d called and made the excuse that something had come up at work. Then things had gotten crazy with the Leviathans and Bobby had died. The meeting with her sister had all but left Lisa’s head in the month since it was supposed to happen.   
  


And then she’d showed up one day, out of the blue, on Lisa’s doorstep. She’d been skeptical at first of course, with everything going on. But admittedly with Bobby’s death it was nice to see her sister again. Though Lisa had been reluctant to allow Gwen to take his namesake.

She didn’t want to lose any more reminders of the man she’d come to cherish. The man who’d become the only grandfather Ben had ever known. But life knew it was for the best, she didn’t need Marie finding out _the_ secret. Her life, apparently, was complicated enough as it was without it.   
  


Marie made a good show of looking like she wanted to make amends. Although, Lisa would later find out that her sister had only visited to dump her daughter on her. At least, that’s what Gwen could had gleaned from Dean. Since Marie had showed up out of the blue, Gwen wasn’t sure he was gonna show.

Things had quickly spiraled out of control when Marie’s true intentions became clear.

“Why are they fighting?”

Gwen looked to her left to see Lisa’s sister Marie’s daughter Jeanne starring up at her with wide eyes. Ben, on her right, was glaring at the girl with such a deep look of mistrust that it made her pause. Clearly _something_ had transpired between the two of them, probably nothing good.

It made her wary of the tween girl’s innocent inquiry.

Bobby John painfully yanked on her hair from where he sat in the baby carrier she wore. As delicately as she could manage, Gwen untangled his appendages from her hair and allowed him to suck on one of her fingers. She need to keep him happy, the less awful things this little girl saw tonight the better.

Not that Bobby John shedding his skin was awful, Gwen reminded herself. He was just a kid, with the unfortunate habit of shedding his skin at very inopportune times. That would be probably more of a shock than the kid in font of her needed right now.

“You know why.” Ben hissed.

The shift in the mood of the girl beside her was so subtle that Gwen almost didn’t notice it at first.

“I can’t help it that my dad has to go to Europe!” Jeanne replied crossing her arms defensively. “Where else am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know,” He hissed, “but did you ever think that maybe they’re not going on vacation?”

Jeanne’s face turned five different shades of red at that.

“How dare you insinuate—“

“That’s enough.” Gwen began sternly causing her pseudo nephew to smirk, “You too Ben. I expect you to be the bigger person here.”

“Why do I have to?” He hissed as his tween cousin smirked tauntingly at him. 

“Because you’ve got a sable environment to live in,” She shot Ben a soft smile. “And she doesn’t. Clearly she doesn’t know what that’s like.”

Jeanne scoffed as Ben beamed up at Gwen. 

“Yeah,” He laughed, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “I guess I do, don’t I?”

It was then that Dean walked outside. You could hear Lisa and her sister Marie arguing inside. He looked at Ben and seemed surprised that his son was rather chipper considering his mother was going at it with his aunt. He looked to Jeanne, causing Gwen to look too.

She noticed the girl had a look on her face Gwen did not like.

“I’ll take Bobby J,” Dean said quietly, lifting the baby out of the carrier Gwen was wearing. “In fact, I’ve got it handled here if you want to head out.”

Gwen looked from Ben to Dean and back before sighing.

“Yeah,” She said as she stretched. “I’m probably gonna go see if Jody’s noticed anything weird recently.”

That got a chuckle out of her cousin.

“How nice.” Jeanne piped up causing the three of them to look at her.

“What?” Ben snapped.

“That you’ve got a someone to look out for you,” the girl smirked, “even if he isn’t your Dad.”

That got Ben laughing, with tears streaming down his face. This clearly was not the reaction Jeannie was looking for. She looked taken aback this reaction, grimacing and laughing a little awkwardly along with him. She’d expected him to get mad not _laugh_.

“What’s funny is how you have no idea how wrong you’ve got it.” Ben said, feeling his father’s grip on his shoulder tighten. 

Lisa had expressly forbidden either of them from revealing the truth of Jeanne’s parentage to her. As far as the girl before them knew, her mother’s ultra-rich CEO husband was her father. Ben didn’t know why his aunt had lied to her daughter about her parentage, though he had some ideas as to why. 

“What do you mean?” She chuckled weakly. 

Ben walked up to her then, getting in her face. She took a little step back. However, not wanting to look like she was backing down completely, she straightened up a little.

“I have a _dad_ ,”He said with a glance towards Dean. “He might not have been here since the beginning but he’s here now. I have a wonderful mother and an amazing little sibling. From where I’m standing I’ve got it made—“

“Ben.” Dean hissed warningly.

“What do you have again?”

Gwen put a hand on his head causing Ben to look up at her.

“I think you made your point hot shot.” She said quietly, not pointing out how there were tears in Jeanne’s eyes now.

“Thanks Aunt Gwen,” Ben smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug, “for everything.”

Gwen surprised herself by how quickly she wrapped her arms around the kid. She squeezed him tight while she looked up at Dean. He was smirking at her, moving one of Bobby J’s hands so that it was giving her a thumbs up.

When they broke apart, Jeanne took off towards the scrap yard.

“Jeannie!” Dean yelled frantically, “Stop.”

“No!” The little girl cried, “You’re all wrong. My parents love me. I just need to be in school so that’s why I’m not going.” 

Gwen saw the frantic look in Dean’s eyes and shook her head.

“Ben and I will go after her,” She said as she winked at him. “Go and tell the mom squad what happened.”

Dean nodded before turning around and walking briskly into the house.

“Let’s go kid,” Gwen said as she took off, “Get her before something else does.”

Ben laughed a little at that but the seriousness on his pseudo aunt’s face did nothing to ease his concerns.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He asked a little worriedly.

“It means,” Gwen began as they started to weave a n and out of the junkyard. “I heard that Bobby and Rufus once unsuccessfully killed an Okami and buried it here. Bobby was good but he wasn’t infallible.”

Ben nodded, his mood souring considerably at the mention of his recently deceased grandfather figure. 

“I miss him,” He sighed, “Bobby was the closest thing I had to a grandfather.” 

“I know,” She replied sympathetically. “Bobby was a lotta things, but he was a good man and a great hunter. He was a better man than Samuel ever was. Apparently he fought tooth and nail with John for Sam and Dean to have normal lives.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Gwen said remembering fondly the last conversation she had with the grizzled old hunter. “He did. I wish my father would have been like him, like Dean is with you. You only get one chance at normal, you know.” 

Ben nodded thoughtfully, though before he could respond they found Jeannie. She was curled underneath one of the overturned cars with her head in her knees. Ben stayed back while Gwen approached her. Of course, Jeannie swatted her away wishing to be left alone.

“Unless you want the bogeyman go come get you,” Ben said, catching the younger girls attention. “I suggest you listen to my aunt.”

Jeannie grumbled at that. 

“There’s no such thing as monsters,” She grumbled. “That’s just nonsense.”

As much as Gwen wanted to laugh she knew that would only make things worse.

“Look,” She sighed. “I’m sure your mother is worried sick about you—“

“No she isn’t.”

Jeannie’s comment cut across the cold November night like a knife.

“Why do you say that?” Gwen frowned.

“She’s going on some fancy European vacation _without_ me.” Jeannie frowned, “I might be twelve but I’m not stupid.”

Gwen nodded.

“Is that why you’ve been acting out?”

It was Jeannie’s turn to nod.

“Mom always said that I should pity Aunt Lisa and Ben.” She mumbled, “Because they were less fortunate than me.”

Gwen could feel Ben’s anger from where she was crouched in front of the little girl.

“But I can see she had it all wrong,” She sniffed, “It’s me who should be pitied. My parents are leaving me to go on some fancy vacation over Christmas!”

Soon Gwen had her arm full of crying preteen. She awkwardly patted the little girl on she shoulder before scooping her into her arms. She turned around and didn’t need to fully see Ben to know he was smirking at her. There went that feeling again she she so desperately wished to suppress, especially given what time of year it was.

“Let’s get you both back,” Gwen said as Ben fell in step beside her. “It’s getting cold out here.”

She struggled to shift the little girl in her arms, secretly thankful that she was shorter than most kids her age. She heard Ben snicker and glared at her darkened form. When they got back to the house Lisa and Marie were running up to them. Gwen released the girl who was clinging to her so that her mother could fuss over her.

Jeannie looked non-to-pleased at this turn of events.

“Oh baby,” Marie sniffed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m so sorry.”

“Then why are you leaving?”

“I’m not.” She replied softly. “I’m so sorry I made you feel this way. Your dad and I…well…he’s decided to spend the money to take us somewhere special close to home.”

Jeanine’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at that, her previously dour mood forgotten.

“Oh thank you mommy!” She said as she buried her face into her mother’s chest.

Gwen gently nudged Ben towards his mother and Dean who was fast approaching. Watching the boy embrace his mother and Dean, it tugged at her heartstrings. Something inside her was telling her to stay, to help Lisa regain her sense of normalcy and to help with whatever was coming.

She didn’t need the Campbell Compound to feel like home, she already had one.

“I say we get inside and eat,” Gwen declared, eyeing Marie’s husband on the porch looking rather uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. “Lizzy makes a mean meatloaf.”

“And just who are you?” Marie asked as she hoisted her daughter into her arms.

Before Gwen could comment, Dean’s arm was around her in an instant, and so was Lisa’s. Ben snaked his way to her side, allowing the last Campbell to put her arm around his shoulder.

“She’s my sister.” Dean said, without hesitation. “So your just gonna have to accept that she’d here to stay.”

Marie looked from Gwen to Lisa who nodded. 

“Come on Aunt Gwen,” Ben said as he wiggled out of her grip. “I’ll race you inside.”

Dean’s booming laughter was the last thing Gwen heard as she tore off after Ben.

Gwen Campbell might be the last of her line. The last daughter of the great Campbell family from the Ohio River Valley. But she was also a Winchester, and a Braeden, in everything that mattered. Though she couodnt take back what had transpired between them with Samuel, she coulddo everything now to be better.

Starting with keeping Ben and Lisa safe while Dean wasn’t around.

She had to make permeant roots sometime. Why not do it in Sioux Falls. She was already familiar with the sheriff, who would do her upmost not to arrest her. And she had her family here. What more could she ask for?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Braden is the new Bobby Singer ;)

Lisa Braden taking over Singer Salvage was probably one of the smartest and hardest things she’d ever had to do. With Bobby dead someone had to take over operations, both legitimate and otherwise. This effectively made her the new head of the snake, so to speak, of the hunter community.

Dean taught her a little bit about being a mechanic but Lisa found she was rather good at balancing the books and managing day-to-day operations. She’d set Gwen in charge of the actual mechanics, since the woman decided to make Sioux Falls her new home base.

Throwing themselves into restoring the Salvage Yard was a great way to distract themselves from Bobby’s death.

Then, in a rather smart move, if Lisa did say so herself, she had Jody and Gwen put a notice out on the grapevine for any hunter kids looking for some decent work to give her a ring. She couldn’t very well hire any townies, no matter how lax they were to the idea the supernatural. There were still people in town who didn’t believe in the supernatural and would surely turn tail and run to the actual cops of they knew what was _really_ going on. 

She knew there were people who weren’t happy the Jody had the mayor’s ear.

Therefore, Lisa was quite surprised when a twelve year old girl and her father in a truck followed her boyfriend onto the lot. Their truck parked behind the Impala as the boys and the newcomers got out of their car. Ben rushed from his perch on the porch to hug his father.

“Hey kiddo,” Dean ruffled his son’s hair. “How’s school?”

“Great.” He beamed. “Mr. Forscythe loved my fictional story that I wrote about that werewolf.”

“That’s great. I’m glad.” Dean chuckled, “Where’s your mom? I think I’ve got someone she’s gonna want to meet.”

“Right here.” Lisa said as she pecked him on the cheek causing Ben to gag, “Who are the newcomers?”

“Lee’s a hunter looking to get out of the life,” He said by mean of introduction. “Lee Chambers this is my girlfriend Lisa Braeden.”

“So you’re the new Bobby,” Lee chuckled, “I thought you’d be taller.”

Lisa rolled her eyes at that.

“I can’t take all the credit,” She replied. “I’ve got help from Dean’s cousin Gwen and Garth Fitzgerald.”

“Garth?” Lee wheezed. “I haven’t seen that squirrelly mother since we hunted together in Tacoma. How’s he been?”

“Good.” She replied as she lead them to the garage where Gwen and Bobby J were located, “He’s handling phone calls and sending any of them my way that he can’t answer. Gwen’s helping me run this shop.”

“Oh,” Lee replied thoughtfully. “This is one mighty fine operation you got going here.”

Lisa beamed at that.

“And who might you be?” She said noticing the girl that was Lee’s shadow.

“My daughter Kristen,” Lee’s said as he ruffled her hair. “Say hello Krissy.”

“Hi,” She mumbled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Want to go see Bobby’s book collection?” Ben quipped to Krissy.

The girl seemed to perk up at that.

“Sure,” She beamed before looking up at her dad. “Is that ok?” 

“Yup,” He patted her on the shoulder, “Go on.”

Lisa, Dean, Sam, and Lee watched them disappear into the house.

“Don’t touch the cursed ones!” Dean yelled as an afterthought.

“I know!” Ben yelled back causing his father to shake his head.

“So how did you three meet?” Lisa asked curiously.

The mood seemed to take on a somber tone at that.

“Krissy called Bobby but Sam picked up,” Lee replied quietly. “We hadn’t known he died until Sam told us.”

She nodded thoughtfully.

“With you taking over Singer Salvage,” Sam replied softly, “And Lee getting out we felt this would’ve a good place for him to start over.”

Lisa liked that. Creating a place where hunters could go when they were trying to transition out of the life. It had certainly worked for Gwen, and she was hoping it would work on Dean. Why couldn’t it work for Lee?

“I’m all for it,” Lisa replied after a moment of silence and Lee seemed relieved. “Though we should talk to Gwen, see what your skill sets are.”

“I’m good with cars,” He supplied. “As a hunter you kinda have to be.”

Dean chuckled at that.

“I’m gonna head inside,” Sam replied as the trio tired towards the garage. “Make sure Ben and Krissy are ok.”

It was then that they could hear Barracuda by Heart drifting through the air from the shop. When Lisa, Dean, and Lee for there Gwen was working on the engine of Bobby’s 71 Chevelle while his namesake was babbling happily in the driver’s seat.

“This one’s gonna be a speed demon,” Gwen called out as she walked out from in front of the hood. “He’s already got a love of cars in his blood.”

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Lee,” She said as Dean moved to grab Bobby J from the front seat. “Meet the youngest member of our little motley crew, Bobby J Winchester.”

Dean grabbed the little shifter from the front seat, who currently looked like a spitting image of his girlfriend. He used one of their little hands to wave at Lee who laughed.

“She’s cute,” He whistled. “reminds me a lot of Krissy at that age.” 

“Gwen Campbell,” Gwen stuck out her hand to Lee who shook it gratefully. “Nice to meet you.”

“You wouldn’t happen to he related to Christian would you?” He asked curiously, unaware of how the three all cringed at the name. “He and I hunted a Djinn in Sparta, Ohio.”

Gwen nodded, her smile turning to a grimace.

“I do,” She replied quietly, “He’s mine and Dean’s cousin. He passed last year.”

“Oh,” Lee’s replied sadly. “Sorry to hear it.”

“Us too.” Dean said as he tried to lighten the mood, “Now let’s see what you can do.”

“Nope, this is _my_ domain Dean Winchester,” Gwen said as she practically shoved him out of the garage. “I’ll let you know what I think.”

Dean was left sputtering while Lisa and Gwen simply laughed. Knowing that he was dismissed, he was surprised when Lisa slipped her hand in his. Dean shifted Bobby J on his hip together the two of them started to walk around the property, staring with the junkyard.

“Who knew a car graveyard could be so romantic?”

Dean simply chuckled.

“You have no idea how many times I got lost in here as a kid,” He replied with a smirk, “Bobby even held a haunted maze here one year for Sam and I.”

“We could do it again,” Lisa replied thoughtfully, “I want to destigmatize this place, give it a new life.”

“Well you’ve already done that by living here,” Dean’s voice was quiet. “Bobby — he — he would have loved it.”

She squeezed his hand.

“I know,” Lisa smiled sadly, “he would’ve complained but he would have been happy.”

Dean nodded.

“He was —“ He began softly, “He never had kids, his dad was a terrible drunk. But you know what? He had Sammy and I, and we turned out ok. And he had two wonderful grandkids who loved him something fierce—“

Lisa leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“And I know he knew it…in the end.” She replied softly, “Bobby died knowing that he wasn’t alone in this world. That he had family who loved him and that he was enough.”

Dean nodded, feeling tears sticking to his face. He couldn't help but laugh though when Bobby J patted his face with his hands. He ruffled the kids hair and wrapped his free arm around Lisa.   


He wouldn’t mind helping take over this place, helping other hunters transition out of the life.   


Once everything was done with the Leviathans, maybe he’d retire and ask Lisa to marry him. Make the last two years official and get the life he’d always wanted. Who knows, maybe he could finally find peace? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of non-consensual relations from her on out in this story, though there will be nothing explicit. This is your warning! Turn back now if it makes you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has arrived!

_Click click click_ went the footsteps of the matron as she descended the stairs. Emma felt like she was going to puke as she heard the older woman walk downstairs to get her replacement. It was now or never, if she was going to get out she had to do it now.

As silently as she could, Emma threw her covers off, still dressed in her clothes from earlier, and slipped on her shoes. As she rose from her bed, she gazed at the slumbering forms of the girls she’d grown up with. Each of them had the same mark scorched on their arms, the mark of sisterhood.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she grabbed her suitcase. She could not understand how the other girls were not bothered by their tasks. None of theses girls had met their fathers and yet they already held such hatred in their hearts for them. 

They did not chose this life, it had been chosen for them. They didn't bat an eye at the fact that in the thirty-six-hour time span since they’d all been been born, they’d matured into full-blown teenagers. Likewise, to the Elders, all that mattered was what they wanted the initiates to do.

Emma didn’t hesitate to climb out the window; didn’t look back as her feet and suitcase hit the ground with a heavy thud. She didn’t know if she’d been found out or if they would come after her but the young amazon didn’t care. All she knew was that she had to run; run until she couldn’t run anymore. 

She had one goal in mind: find her father.

When she reached her destination, the motel where he was staying, Emma almost turned around. She was terrified to confront him, because she knew he was a hunter. There was always the chance he would kill her on the spot and then this would all be for naught. However, the young Amazon knew if there was anyone that could help her, it would be him.

With shaky hands, Emma reached up and knocked on the motel room door. She thought the waiting would have been the worst part. Standing in front of the door, each knock reverberated like the thudding of her heart in her ears. She was unsure of what was waiting for her on the other side and could not have anticipated who would open the door. 

“Can I help you?” A boy, no older than 13, asked her suspiciously. 

“Ben?” Came another voice asked from further in the room, “What did I say—“

Emma nearly gasped when she saw a man appear behind the boy. The elders had given her the whereabouts of father and told her to commit it to memory only hours before. When she’d made her escape, it had been the first place she’d thought to go. She’d only seen his man once before but she was certain he was her _father_. 

“Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Emma.” The girl said clenching her fists at her side to keep them from shaking.

These had been the words she’d rehearsed over and over in her head so she’d get them right. The elders had told her the only way she’d get her father’s guard down was to appeal to his _sensibilities_. But now, these were not the falsities that they had been on the tongues of the elders… they were her truths, ones she hoped he’d believe.

“I need your help.” Emma pleaded, “I'm in trouble and you're the only person I can trust.”

“Why?” The boy, Ben, said looking her up and down mistrustfully.

He was sizing Emma up and it made her uncomfortable even though she knew she could probably crush him with her bare hands.

“Because—“ Emma faltered when she met the boys brown eyes, so much like her own. “— because he’s my father.” She finished not meeting their eyes.

There was beat of silence between the three of them where Emma was sure they were going to kill her. She looked up hesitantly to see the boy looking between her and her father in disbelief. She couldn’t make out her father’s expression but she tell by his body language that he was guarded. 

“Ben.” Her father hissed, “Go inside.”

“What?” Ben snapped, “No.”

“Ben.”

“Dean.” Ben sassed back but obeyed him nonetheless.

Emma watched the boy reluctantly turn and retreat back into the room. This left her and her father, who’s name she learned was Dean, standing in the threshold of the motel room. Well, more accurately, she was standing outside and her father was standing doorway. She shuffled awkwardly, feeling exposed under her father’s suspicious and unrelenting gaze.

“How'd you find me?” He began, his voice harsher now that Ben was gone.

“They've been watching you.” She admitted honestly, “Ever since Mom got pregnant.”

He huffed and sent her a long suffering look.

“Well, if you're such a prisoner, you mind telling me how you escaped?”

“I waited until lights out.” The teen said remembering how she’d felt when the matrons sent them off to bed. 

“Tomorrow is the day of your reckoning.” Elder Madeline had said as each girl passed her, “Once you complete your initiation, you’ll become a member of this tribe.”

Emma felt sick to her stomach, knowing that she wouldn’t be joining them. Madeline kissed each of them good night, hesitating only when she got to her. It was almost like Madeline knew the youngest Winchester would not be joining them tomorrow.

“Your task shall be the most difficult, my child.” Madeline had told her gently, talking quietly, like a mother would. “Your father is a hunter, he will be a challenge.” 

When her lips touched Emma’s skin, she was repulsed. The woman had put her through unimaginable pain and she didn’t even bat an eyelash. The mark itched, still fresh from when where the woman kissing her had marked her. She could feel the fire licking her skin of her wrist even after Madeline’s lips left her. 

Emma wanted nothing more than to stand in a scalding shower until the woman’s kiss was burned from her skin. Instead, she just smiled, letting Madeline’s words roll off her like a good little Amazon. She followed behind the other girls, like ducklings in a row, and crept into her bed. Beside it sat her bright pink suitcase, the only worldly possession she had besides the necklace her mother had given her that hung around her neck.

“The women who watch over us change shifts a little after 10:00.” Emma frowned at the memory.

She resisted the urge to rub her forehead where Madeline had kissed her.

“Uh-huh.” Her father replied nonplused, “And you left because...?”

Emma let out a huff of frustration. He was a hunter, how did he not know how badly she had been treated by her tribe? All in the name of _sisterhood_.She felt her voice shaking as she spoke next, the bitterness seeping into her words.

“They stick you in there, and you trust them because it's all you know.” Emma’s voice was hard.

She held up her branded wrist, still angry and red from when it had been marred by the elders only hours earlier.

“They tortured me.” Her voice cracked, “They told me I had to endure pain so I could be strong like them.”

She felt her father’s gaze softening just a little. Maybe, just maybe, he was stating to believe her. That gave Emma a little hope that she might just make it out of this alive.

“I don't want to be like them.” She finished, her voice was so quiet Dean had to strain to hear her.

There was a long pause between them and Emma was almost certain that he was going to close the door and leave her for the tribe to deal with. She couldn’t blame him, he clearly already had one kid to protect. Why would he add another, more monstrous, child to the mix?

“Okay.” Her father said after what felt like an eternity. “Come in.”

Tentatively, she shuffled past him, with her pink suitcase in tow, into the room. She felt Ben’s eyes on her as soon as she entered and her father closed the door behind her. Ben was sitting at the table looking between her, her belongings, and their father incredulously.

“Have a seat.” Dean instructed her.

Emma, not wanting to displease him, did as she was told and sat down on the bed.

“Ok.” Her father sighed, “Let's assume that you're not... like them yet. What do you want me to do?”

She’d had a lot of time to think about this question, in-between when she’d been sent to bed and when the matrons had switched rotations. She knew her father would not want her, why would he? So she’d needed to come up with some sort of plan to ensure her survival.

“Get me away from here.” Emma replied bluntly, “Protect me just long enough so I can get away. Then I’ll leave you alone. I know you don't want me.”

In that moment, in an act of bravery, she turned her gaze towards Ben. He was giving her an oddly curious sort of look. The openness of his expression made Emma feel exposed, and oddly understood, all at once.

“All right, let's not... go there, okay?” Her father said drawing Emma’s attention back to him.

He gestured between the two of them, hoping his actions would convey his thoughts. It didn’t.

“This isn't a matter of...” He tried and failed to find the first words. “You get this isn't a normal situation, right?”

“How would I know?” Emma snapped harshly, “Three days ago I wasn't even alive, now here I am. My mother threw me into that place. And my father... well... You get this is my last chance to have anything normal ever, right?”

Her father seemed at a loss for words. Which gave Ben the opportunity to jump in, much to Dean’s chagrin.

“She does have a point, Dean.” Ben piped up from the table.

Dean looked between Ben and Emma and rubbed his face.

“Can you not gang up on me right now.” He ground out tiredly. “I just need a minute to think.”

“All I’m saying is that she’s a lot like me…” The boy continued, “Excluding the whole being a man-hating monster thing.”

She frowned at him.

“I didn’t ask to be born.” Emma snapped, “Let alone born a _monster_.”

“Your not—“ Dean began and Emma’s gaze snapped to him. He sighed. “Your not a monster, not yet anyway.”

“You believe me?” She asked hopefully.

Dean crossed him arms and nodded.

“So you'll help me?”

“If you really want help.”

Emma sat on the bed looking hopeful. Dean was over by the table, by Ben, looking between the his son and his new daughter. He couldn’t help but smile at seeing her look so happy… at the thought of being saved from her tribe and then abandoned. 

That thought did not sit well with Dean.

“So…she’s like my sister then?” Ben asked Dean with a knowing smirk.

“Yes.” Dean answered with a roll of his eyes, “I don’t need your sass right now.”

“Who said I’m being sassy.” Ben said shooting Dean what could only described as a shit-eating grin.

“Anyway, Emma.” Dean said as he turned to address her, “This is Ben, your brother. He's twelve— nearly thirteen.” He amended when Ben shot him a glare.

Emma blinked and looked at them searchingly.

“So, I’ve got a dad and a brother?” She ventured, “The Elders never mentioned anyone other than you.”

“And an uncle.” Ben piped up, “But he’s out.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Emma could think to reply.

She had more family than the elders had ever bothered mention. She guessed if they weren’t the father then they didn’t matter. Had things been different Emma was sure she would of stood no chance at surviving. It would have been three against one, even with her superior strength. 

“You look exhausted.” Ben said nonchalantly as he patted the seat next to him, “Take a off your jacket, stay a while.” 

Hesitantly, Emma moved from the bed to take a seat next to Ben. Dean was leaning against Ben’s chair watching their interaction. While he believed her, that still didn’t leave him any less on edge. Someone or something could come for her at any minute. Or, she could be lying.

Absently, Emma’s hand came to rest on the, still very fresh, brand that was seared into her flesh. At the motion, Dean’s eyes came to rest on it too. Judging by the inflation, it couldn’t have been done more than a couple of hours to a day before hand.

“It’s fresh.” Dean remarked more to himself than Ben or Emma. “Your brand.”

Emma looked from him to her arm, and not knowing how to react, nodded. She tried not to flinched as Dean calmly walked over to the kitchenette, grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. Emma and Ben just sat there watching him, unsure of what to say. Once he had finished, Dean took the bowl, grabbed the first aid kit and pulled up a chair next to Emma.

“May I?” He asked indicating to Emma’s arm that had the brand.

“Sure.” She replied, unsure if she could really refuse.

Dean delicately grabbed her arm and laid it on the table. He dug through the first aid kit for any sort of cloth he could use. Ben couldn’t help but stare at it. The Mark was angry red and he was surprised it wasn’t still bleeding. After Dean found what he needed, he placed a cloth in the basin.

“It helps,” Dean explained, “soaking the burned flesh in cold water. It’ll help your arm heal and make the scarring less noticeable.”

Emma shot him a confused look.

“A brand?” She repeated the word, it sounded strange on her tongue. “What’s that?”

Her declaration was like a punch in the gut to Dean. It reminded him that there was probably so much that she didn’t know. 

He hesitated, only for a moment, before he put the cold compress on her arm. The only noise that escaped her lips was a hiss of pain. The elders scolded her last time she’d showed her weakness, when she received her brand. Emma did not want to make the same mistake twice.

“Something was burned into your flesh.” Dean explained gently, “Specifically to make that mark, which makes it a brand.”

Emma felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“It’s the mark of Harmonia.” She explained, “We are marked to give us a connection to the goddess.”

“Like a mental link?” Ben asked curiously.

“No.” The young amazon sighed shaking her head, “It’s more symbolic than anything.”

“Oh.” He nodded as their father took the cloth off and reapplied it.

“They never treated it like a wound.” Emma thoughtfully murmured as she watched her father work. “They treated the mark like it was something I should be proud of.”

“You couldn’t be proud of it if it got infected.” Ben tried and failed to be lighthearted.

Emma stared at him blankly.

“I suppose so.”

Silence one against lapsed between them as Dean continued to treat Emma’s arm and Ben watched curiously. Emma could feel the skin pulsing like her heart had been earlier when she’d been standing outside. Emma felt her cheeks flush when her stomach began to growl. Ben snickered and Dean sent him a look causing the boy to grow quiet. 

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked gently as he closed the kit, having properly dressed Emma’s wrist.

“Starving.” She replied tiredly, “It's been a tough sweet 16.”

“Your sixteen?” Ben astonished.

Emma gave him a pointed look. It seemed neither of them really knew anything about her species. Though in hindsight if they had she probably would have been dead. There was no way her father would have let her in if he was under the notion that she was there to kill him.

“Physically speaking, yes.” She explained, “In reality, I’m only 36 hours old.”

Dean walked over to the kitchenette, washing his hands as he placed the bowl in the sink before moving to the refrigerator.This was a lot to process… from the rapid growth, to the branding, and her escape. He couldn’t image what that had to be like for Emma. And she thought that he was going to just leave here and think she was going to be ok? It seemed she suffered from the same hubris that most teens her age, or rather her physical age, did.

“What happens when they find out you're missing?” He asked as he opened the refrigerator, studying the contents inside.

“They may have already found out.” Emma replied gravely, “And they'll hunt me down.”

She shuddered at the thought.

“They won’t just let you go?” Ben asked innocently, “Even if you don’t want to do it?”

Emma laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

“They’re my family—“ She said and then hastily amended the statement when Ben gave her a questioning look, “—They _were_ my family, or at least that’s what I was lead to believe. If they can’t have me, then nobody can.”

“Ouch.” He winched sympathetically, “That's rough.”

“You have no idea.”

“But we're your family, too.” Her father said as he placed a leftover burrito in front of her.

Emma smiled at him in thanks before she dug into whatever he had placed in front of her. She actually hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she took a bite of the ‘burrito’. The thing was cold but she didn’t care, it was infinitely better than the flesh and milk she’d consumed.

“Can I ask you something — er — Dean.” Emma asked between bites, unsure of how to address her father.

He nodded, expression puzzled.

“Why didn't you stop them?” She asked quietly as her eyes flickered down to her half-eaten meal, “When you visited my mother, I mean.”

Dean sighed as he sat down once agin at the tiny table, facing his two kids. Emma could see the guilt in his eyes. It made her pause. 

"I didn't realize you were my daughter, not at first.” Her father admitted honestly.

Emma nodded, remembering the conversation she had with her mother when he’d arrived at her house that day. It was hard to believe that it was literally only a day ago. Apparently time flies when your childhood took place in the span of three days.

"I heard you speak. You were just a toddler, but you sounded like a teenager, or something.” Dean cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed. “If I had known then what I know now, I'd have taken you with me and left the state. No questions asked—“

Emma felt tears pricking at her eyes at his words. She could feel the sincerity behind them. She hadn’t expected him to care about her, even now. He’d tended to her arm and feeling guilty about his ignorance of what she was. How could he leave her now?

“—I need you to know that I'd never abandon you.” Her father continued, and Emma felt like he wasn’t just talking to her. “Because a wise man once told me: Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there; for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts’.”

Emma gave a watery laugh at her father’s words.

“But when this is all over you’ll leave me to go about my business and ever see me again.” She replied with a sniff.

“Is that what you really want?” Ben asked her earnestly.

Dean and Emma’s head snapped to Ben who was looking at her with a kind expression.

“It doesn’t matter what I want—“ Emma began wringing her hands nervously. 

“Of course it does.” Dean insisted, “Emma, your my kid. And that means that no matter how you came to be, it’s my responsibility to keep you safe.”

“—And besides.” Ben added with a shy grin, “I’ve always wanted a sister.”

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Both of these men had so quickly accepted her, despite knowing what she was. This was the kind of connection that she hadn’t had with the other members of her tribe. She couldn’t do what her mother and her mother’s mother had before her.

She didn’t want to kill her father.

There was a long pause as Emma digested what the they had said. She was staring at the floor to keep them from seeing her crying. The elders taught her not allow her weakness to show. They would not help her in battle and would get her killed. But the elders weren’t here.

"I'm scared." She finally said after a long bout of silence. “What if they come after me?” 

The young amazonian Winchester watched as her father tentatively placed a hand over one of her own, smiling at her again in a ridiculous way.

"You don't have to be.” He said quietly, sincerely. “Because we won’t let them hurt you.”

Emma felt the urge to hug him, to seek comfort she knew would be returned without expectations. But it didn’t seem right, they’d only just met. Would he find it weird? Would Ben be threatened? She let out a ragged breath, there was only one way to find out.

"Would it be weird,” Emma asked, before she could talk herself out of it. ”if I hugged you?"

Dean didn't answer right away and Emma took that as a no. Then, much to her surprise, she felt him pull her to her feet and into his arms. Emma wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist and buried her face into his chest. She felt the last of her walls break as she let her tears fall freely. She wasn’t sure how long they were standing there, like that, when Ben spoke up.

“Hey,” He quipped half-jokingly, “what about me?”

Dean rolled his eyes and opened his arms so that he could hug both of his children. Emma shifted to accommodate her brother as he looped one arm around her shoulder. Emma shot him a watery weak smile, her face puffy and red. Ben shot her one back as she looped one of her arms around his waist. Both of them put their heads on Dean’s chest. 

Dean felt his eyes beginning to tear up.

It was that exact moment Sam decided to barge in, out of breath, guns blazing. He stopped short when he caught sight of the three of them — father, son, and daughter, hugging and crying like it the most normal thing in the world.

“Dean.” Sam said weakly, “She’s supposed to kill you.”

Calmly, he answered. "She won't."

Dean filed that bit of information away for later questioning. He’d suspected it when she arrived but Emma had never confirmed it. It had kinda slipped his mind in the mean time that they’d be sending someone to kill him. He’d been expecting her mother, after all.

“Are you protecting her?” His little brother asked in disbelief. “What’s going on?”

“You must be my Uncle Sam.” Emma astonished, peaking out from over Ben’s shoulder. “I’m— uh— Emma. I escaped from the matrons when they changed shifts and came here.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” He laughed in disbelief, “Dean you’ve got to be kidding me! What about Ben? And Lisa?”

“What about me?” The boy in question snapped. “She’s nice. I believe her and she hasn’t done one thing to indicate to us that she’s a killer since she got here.”

Sam glared at Dean and he shot him one right back.

“Go ahead Sam.” Dean goaded him, “Call me a hypocrite—“

He sucked in a breath as Emma fearfully grabbed his shirt. He looked and saw Ben had his arm protectively over his sister’s shoulder. Pride surged within him at the gesture. It seemed that his son wasn’t going to be like him — shooting first and asking questions later.

“I guess he’s taking this rather well.” Sam growled as he cocked his gun, “I mean, how is she even here? How could you cheat on—“

Ben had found his father unconscious in the Impala earlier that morning. He’d been shaking in his sleep and didn’t smell like alcohol. He’d all but kicked the habit since they’d moved back into Bobby’s house, save for Bobby’s funeral. When his father had finally awoken, he couldn’t remember _anything_ after he went to the bar. 

Ben knew if he’d cheated on his mother it hadn’t been a conscious _or_ consensual choice. 

“Sam—“ Dean began but the man in question cut him off.

“Ben, step away.” He instructed the boy, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Then lower your gun.” He challenged back. “Please, Sam...Dad didn’t cheat on mom…”

Sam, however, wasn’t seeing reason. The words that Ben had spoken didn’t seem to register. Little did Ben or Dean know that Lucifer had his ear, telling him all sorts of horrible things that Emma would do to them.

He saw that neither Ben nor Dean were moving to break the hug, protecting Emma from being shot by him. Sam knew he had no shot at her as long as his brother and nephew were acting as her shield. Reluctantly, the younger Winchester brother lowered his gun, narrowing his eyes at the three of them. 

Letting out a breath of relief, Dean moved his hands from hugging his kids to place them on Emma’s shoulders. 

“Hey, are you alright kiddo?" He asked her.

Emma wanted to speak, even opened her mouth to so, but no words came out. She nodded her head furiously hoping it would get the message across. It felt like her head was spinning knowing she’d come so close to death.

“Good.” Dean sighed in relieved. “I’m glad.”

It was Ben who spoke after the tense moment of silence.

“What do we do now?” He asked hesitantly, sounding a little fearful.

Dean removed one his hand’s from one of Emma’s shoulder and placed it reassuringly on one of Ben’s.

“We get the hell outta dodge.” Dean said as if it were the most logical next step, “Ben, Emma, grab your things." 

Emma and Ben stood unmoving by the table, unsure of what to do. Ben could sense an argument brewing between the two of brothers. He knew it wasn’t going to end well. Sam was still hung up on his friend, though Ben wasn’t sure why. He’d let her go and none of them had been any the wiser until she was long gone. 

“You seriously want to take her with us?” Sam said in disbelief.

“Sam-" Dean tried but his younger brother was unrelenting. 

"What if she tries something?" He snapped, “How can you do this to Lisa? I mean, you’ve known her for what _maybe_ ten minutes?!”

"Sam!” Ben yelled but his voice was drowned up by the cacophony of the brothers argument. 

Emma wanted to scream. This was not what she had pictured when she’d been standing outside the door. She’d pictured finding her father and him saving her from her tribe. Maybe, if she’d been lucky, he would decide that he wanted her and she wouldn’t be alone… This, the arguing, the mistrust, it was all too much.

“Enough.” She yelled, causing everyone to turn to her.

It was when she heard Ben gasp that she realized that her face had morphed into something more monstrous. 

“I—“ Emma said trying to find her words, “I— I’m not going to kill my father! All I wanted was to get away from the torture I suffered at the hands of the elders but this is not what I wanted…no one here cares what I want!"

From day one, everyone around her made decisions about her life — her mother, the elders and now her father and her uncle. The elders had made arrangements, planned her life, and expected her to follow their plans without question. And despite it all, she’d marked her own path — only for her paternal family to assume they could do as they liked with her.

It was maddening, never ending, cycle.

“Yea, so what if I was supposed to go through with some sacred ritual and kill my father? News flash, I didn’t. I escaped with the hope that my life could be something other than what the Elders wanted for me—”

Emma moved forward, walking towards the younger Winchester brother, until she was nearly in his face. Having inherited her father’s height, her eyes came up to about Sam’s nose. She was unaware that her face was still angrily red and monstrous which only made Sam all the more tense.

“—so if you think I'm gonna muck up the only chance I get at having a normal life, by attacking my father or my brother when your back is turned, then your freaking crazy!”

Ben was trying and failing to contain a snicker, as both men shared looked between them. Dean tried his damnedest not to look smug while Sam had the decency to look ashamed. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

“Fine.” He snarked to which Dean rolled his eyes. “She can come.”

Dean knew the matter was hardly settled but there was no way in hell he was going to let his daughter be left to fend for herself against the Amazons… or anything else that might want to get ahold of her because of him. He’d already screwed up so much with Ben, he wasn’t going to let the same happen to Emma.

“We don’t know if they’ve noticed she’s gone or not. We’re leaving ASAP.” Dean said as he continued to pack his belongings. 

Ben shot Sam a particularly nasty glare as he moved over to the other side of the room towards his bag. Emma watched him tartly grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder, as if he were daring Sam to say something. Then, to add insult to injury, he grabbed her bag and rolled it over to her side.

“Done.” Ben snarked as he grabbed Emma’s free hand, the other one having locked around the handle of her suitcase. “Let’s wait outside.”

Emma looked confused as Ben grabbed her hand and led her outside the motel room. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Sam and Dean blustering about the room stuffing papers and clothes into bags. When they were outside Ben let his bag fall to the ground with a heavy sigh.

“Sam means well.” He explained, “He’s just got a lot going on right now.”

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because Emma rolled her eyes. He saw her hand grip the handle of her pink suitcase, which he’d relinquished to her, just a little bit tighter.

“And I don’t?” She snapped feeling the heat prickle at her skin. Sensing her rising anger, she sighed heavily too, “I’m sorry, it’s just this—“

“—is a lot, isn’t it?” Ben finished with a small, understanding, smile.

“Yea.” Emma said sheepishly, “You sound like you’ve got experience.”

Ben chuckled lightly and nodded. She saw a subtle frown cross his features and she gave him a curious, searching look.

“I do.” He said quietly, “They can be a lot, and I mean that in the nicest way possible, but the two of them really do care.”

Emma nodded.

“I understand.” She frowned, “I can’t blame him for being suspicious. I mean, it’s what I was born to do—“

“But you didn’t.” Her brother insisted as he placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “And that’s what matters.”

“Thanks Ben.” Emma said honestly.

“Your welcome, Em.” Ben said shooting her a small grin. 

Before Emma could say anything else the motel room door swung open, with Sam and Dean shuffling out with their belongings. Ben and Emma followed them to their car, like two little ducklings. Ben wretched opened the back driver’s side door and crawled into the backseat. Emma found herself scooting in the backseat beside him, hugging her suitcase.

“So were not finishing the case?” Ben ventured curiously as the motel faded out of view.

“No.” Dean said too quickly, “Too risky. Besides, there’s more of them than there are us.”

Sam scoffed and this seemed to set Dean off.

“It’s true.” He said with a pointed look to Sam, who was driving.

He didn’t reply.

“All right, fine. Just sit there and be pissed.”

“What did you say to me...” Sam said pointedly. “I mean, what happened? Lisa is gonna kill you. You’ll be lucky if she even takes you back after this!”

Emma gave Ben a look and mouthed “Who’s Lisa?”

Ben shook his head and mouthed back, “My mom, explain later.”

Emma frowned but nodded. She hated to be the point of contingency between the two of them. It was almost making her wish her father had just let her go off into the night. It would probably have been easier, for all of them.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice was wavering and cracking emotionally. “I’d _really_ rather not take about it.”

“Seriously? You know what, Bobby was right.” Sam glowered at Dean, “Your head's not in it, man. When Cas died, you were wobbly, but now...”

“Now what? Oh, what, you're dealing with it so perfect?” Dean scoffed, “Yeah, news flash, pal – you're just as screwed up as I am! You're just... bigger.”

“What?!” Sam said caught a little of guard by Dean’s terrible insult. 

“I don't know.” He said defensively.

Emma had just about enough of their arguing. If they were going to bicker about her as if she wasn’t there, and how she was so much of a burden, then she was better off on her own. Emma moved to grab the handle and Ben put an hand on her arm.

“What are you doing?” He hissed alarmedly. 

“If I’m so much of a burden to all of you.” Emma snapped, sniffling loudly. “Then I’m better off on my own. Stop the car!”

Dean shot Sam a glare as he hit the breaks and pulled off into the side of the road. Emma didn’t care that she was leaving her suitcase behind, she needed to get out of the car. She wretched open the door and started walking down the highway. It was better this way. 

“Shit.” Ben swore.

“Great, Sam.” Dean glared at his brother. “Now look what you’ve done!”

“What I’ve done.” Sam snapped, “We wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you!”

“Excuse me.” He yelled back, “You think I'm an idiot? I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Dean, you let her come with us!” Sam retorted plainly, clearly betraying his thoughts, “And now, your gonna let her walk again.”

“Like hell I am.” He said as he moved to get out of the car.

“Dean.” Sam yelled causing Dean to look at him, “Look, man, she’s not yours. Not really.”

That was Dean’s limit. His blood was boiling and his daughter was getting farther and father away with each concussive addition to their fruitless argument. This was not what any of them needed. 

“Actually, she, uh, she is, really.” He said his voice uncharacteristically quiet, “She just also happens to be a part crazy man-killing monster.”

Without waiting for an response from Sam, Dean slammed the door and jogged after his daughter. Luckily for him, she hadn’t gotten quite far. She made no motion to slow down or acknowledge his presence when he caught up to her.

“You could have just been honest with me from the start.” Emma said hotly. “You could have just killed me and been done.”

Dean was going to tear Sam a new one for this, he really was.

“Honest how?” Ur said testing the waters, ignoring the last part.

“That you didn’t want me.” She screamed as she turned to face him.

Her skin around her eyes had turned crimson and her eyes were yellow, almost like a cat’s.

“I do.” Dean shot back honestly, “I want nothing more than for you to get back into the car with me and go with us.”

Emma laughed harshly despite her tears. She was getting sick and tired of crying today.

“Why?” She snapped, “What can you offer me? I don't have anything now. I left my tribe and they could come for me at any moment—“

"That's not true. You have me and Ben. We’ll take care of you.”

He couldn't help but take in her looks, much of which she’d gotten from her mother. Her sweeping strawberry blond hair, the brown of her eyes, and her nose was all her mother. However, the slope of her cheekbones, the pout of her lips, the slightly pointed face and her sprinkling of freckles was all him.

Looking at her, it hit home for him this was real.

He had a son _and_ a daughter.

Dean simply held open his arms, like an open invitation. No expectations, no judgement, just a promise. There was beat of tension silence before Emma hiccuped. Then slowly, she moved towards her father and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. However, her arms laid limp at her side as he pulled her to his chest.

“I won’t let them hurt you Emma.” He assured her, "I won’t let Sam hurt you.”

She sniffed as she slowly allowed her arms to wrap around father. She looked up at him through watery eyes. She saw him starring down at her, with genuine affection in his eyes. She’d only seen this look in her mother once before, right after she’d been born; when her mother held her in her arms after the Elder’s had named her. That was before the expectations of their world had been placed on her shoulders like Atlas.

“Come back with me,” Her father pleaded, his own eyes watery. “please.”

Emma buried her head into his chest and murmured a reply, but it was muffled enough that her father couldn’t understand her.

“What was that?” Dean said causing Emma to look up at him. There was the ghost of a smile that crossed her lips before she spoke again.

“Ok,” she sniffed. “I’ll go back.”

Dean slunk his arm around Emma’s shoulder and ushered her back to the car. He stopped on the passenger’s side of the car where Sam was sitting with the door open. He was had his legs swung out over the side of the car seemingly engaged in some sort of heated conversation with Ben when they arrived. Emma glanced over at Sam, it felt like words were being spoken between him and her father without actually being said.

"You have something you want to say," Her father said tightly, still looking to his brother. "Don’t you?"

Her uncle hesitated, kicking at the ground with his foot a bit before sighing and rubbing at his face.

"I apologize.” Sam said with a frown, “You can come back with us."

Quietly, Dean ushered her back into the car and Ben gave her a quick head nod as she crawled into the back seat. Sam started the car back up and they were back on the road. Emma wasn’t entirely sure where she was going as they drove off but she knew one thing was for certain… it was beginning of a new path for her.

What that path was, however, Emma was uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include Emma somehow…and this was what my brain came up with. Poor Dean he can’t catch a break.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa found her boyfriend sitting on the porch step, starring up at the moon.

“How is she?”

That was the first Dean could think to ask.

“Emma’s ok…I think.” She. replied trying to find the right words, “She was skittish around the kitchen, especially the knives. I think the thing that’s been the most shocked about all this was that she had her own room.

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly.

“I think it’s going to take her time to…adjust.”

He wished the porch would swallow him whole.

“Liz I—“ He tried again and then stopped as Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If your about to apologize to me then don’t.” She said sternly but seeing her boyfriend’s expression crumple she tried a different approach, “Dean, that woman took advantage of you. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about.”

“But now you’ve got a reminder that I—“

“Dean Winchester you listen to me.” Lisa said as she took Dean’s face in her hands, “You didn’t do anything wrong, I know that. And Emma assured me of such, not that I needed it.” 

He let out a shuddering breath. 

“I-I—“ He swallowed thickly, “I couldn’t stop her, I couldn’t move…And then I left as if nothing had happened! I didn’t even tell Sam…”

Lisa thumbed away his tears as he sniffed.

“You don’t know what I had to do for him as a kid, Liz.” Dean’s eyes took on a haunted look then, “I didn’thave the happiest childhood.”

She simply nodded, moving her hands from Dean’s face to take his hands in her own. She’d learned over the last two years that when he got talking like this, it was best to just let him talk. She wondered if once this was all over, and they defeated the Leviathans, that she could try and get him to see someone again.

Maybe this time, since neither he or his brother were dead, that getting help might work.

“Did you know that no one wants to play pool with a thirteen-year-old for money?” He quipped with a rueful laugh, “But they'll certainly put their money where my mouth is.”

Lisa simply squeezed his hands, unsure of what to say.

Dean felt all of thirteen again as he spoke, tasting salt and copper on his tongue. He could see himself haunting those truck stops and back alleys like a ghost. His fingers intertwined with Lisa’s own, clutching them like a lifeline. He tried desperately to push those memories away as his chest clenched tight like a coil.

“Dean,” She whispered quietly, “They can’t hurt you anymore. She can’t hurt you anymore. I promise you’re safe here.” 

Lisa could see the tears on his face glistening in the light of the moon above them. She wished that she could make all those memories go away by the sheer power of her will. Just so that he didn’t look so broken. Dean didn’t deserve to look like that.

“Why?” He sniffed, desperation leaching into his voice, as he tried to force air into his lung. “How do I make it stop?”

“Dean, breathe.” She instructed him quietly, calmly, “Hey, babe, look at me. I need you to listen to me. You are safe here, nobody can hurt you now.”

Dean took in a shaky breath, trying to match the rising and falling of Lisa’s chest. She placed his hands, still clasped in hers, over her heart. She gave him a gentle smile, one she hoped could wash away his fears.

“Try and match my pace.” She soothed her boyfriend as he took another shuddering breath, “Good. Just like that.” 

The tightness of his lungs seemed to ease, as the pressure on his ribs started to dissipate. He gulped in air, like a drowning man desperate to live. Even so, he still couldn’t stop the pain that bloomed in his heart.

"I uh... I just..." He offered weekly. “I know I can’t hold it against her, against Emma. She’s just a little kid. She’s a baby, _my_ baby, just in a sixteen-year-old’s body.”

Lisa nodded, knowing she’d felt the same way when she’d wound up pregnant with Ben all those years ago.

“But you love her,” She whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, “Don’t you.” 

Dean smiled up at her then.

“I do,” He laughed weakly, “If there’s anything I’ve learned from this it’s that I do and it scares me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know how to raise a teenager,” He admitted causing Lisa to smirk, “I’m serious! I mean, she told me what they did to her and I couldn't help but see so much of myself in her. I was an _awful_ teenager!”

Lisa nodded, rubbing her thumbs gently over his knuckles.

“Then that’s all that matters.” She replied quietly. 

“What?” He huffed, “That I’ve got no experience in this area.”

Lisa shook her head.

“All that matters is that you love her,” She whispered softly. “That’s the first step, the easiest one.”

Dean, however, didn’t look so convinced. 

“You know I’m not mad at you, right?” Lisa quipped seeing his disbelieving look. “Dean, I could never be mad at you, or her, for all this.” 

He let out a sigh as he squeezed her hands.

“I know,” He whispered, “It’s just…on the drive back, I realized that I have only one life with you.”

He let out a shaky breath, trying to compose his thoughts. 

“And if I’m being honest, I have never been more damn scared of anything else in my life.”

A heavy pause lingered between them.

"I'm scared too," She admitted, catching the quiver of Dean’s bottom lip, "I'm scared because I never thought that I would get this. _Us_. A life with someone I love. And I do love you Dean Winchester, more than anything."

It was then that she pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. He was a little surprised at first, caught off guard by her forwardness. He kissed her back, eagerly, giving her what his words could not. Then, slowly, she pulled back moved to stand. Dean too matched her, smiling as she placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

"Come on," she chuckled as she intertwined her free hand with Dean’s again, "Let's go see if Ben and Emma haven't destroyed the house."

Dean nodded and let Lisa lead him up the stairs and through the doorway. The fear was still there, lingering at the back of his mind. But he knew that what he had here was a once in a lifetime thing. He wasn’t about to just throw that away, not any more, not after how far they’d come.

Ben crept from his room to his sister’s down the hall. When he gently knocked on the door her head snapped to him, even in the moonlight he could see that she was crying. She had her knees against her chest and she was curled into a ball in the middle of her new bed.

“You ok?”

Emma looked up at him then, looking like a deer in the headlights. Slowly, as she seemed to come to her senses she nodded, not that Ben was convinced. Not bothering to ask her permission, he eased himself onto her bed. 

“I know this is a lot…” Ben tried, unsure of what to say, “But don’t think that mom or dad…”

“They should hate me,” She sniffed, “because of what my mother did, because of what _I_ am.”

Ben placed an arm around her shoulder pulling his sister to his side. She let out a startled squeak but didn’t protest. In fact, she placed her on his chest.

“What happened…” He trailed off, “I — It’s not your fault. You had nothing to do with it.”

“But I’m the result.” She cried, “Your mom has to look at me and—“

“Emma.” 

The sound of her name caused the young amazon to look up at her brother.

“My mother could never hate you, just like Dad never could,”He sighed softly, “Your just a kid—“

She snorted at that. 

“Your one to talk,” Emma’s voice was raspy.“Your twelve.”

“I’m almost 13,” He quipped with the smirk crossing his features. “and older than you.”

Emma’s mood seemed to sour at that.

“I don’t know what I am.” She frowned. 

“Oh! That’s easy,” Ben said as he stifled a yawn, “your my sister.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at that.

“How are you so calm about their?” She asked bluntly.

Ben shrugged.

“I was kidnapped by a changeling and saw a Leviathan impersonate my dad,” Ben said as he squeezed her shoulders. “this is just another Tuesday for me. Not to mention I shouldn’t have been there in the first place.

“Why?”

Ben looked sheepish at that.

“My — er I guess our — Grandpa just died and none of us are really handling it well.” Ben supplied with a shrug, “I snuck into the backseat of the Impala and only revealed myself when it was too late for them to take me back.

Emma nodded.

There was a bout of silence before Emma spoke again.

“Will you stay with me?”

Ben smirked.

“Of course.”

By the time Dean and Lisa made their way upstairs they caught sight of Ben and Emma slumbering rather haphazardly on the guest bedroom bed. Lisa couldn’t help but smile as she rubbed small circles on Dean’s back. She tore her eyes away from their kids, she’d already made up her mind on that, to look at Dean. His face was still stained with tears but she could see the beginnings happiness starting to bloom on his face. 

History might not repeat itself, but it certainly did rhyme, especially in the Winchester family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this story! And then somehow it ended up in the middle XD

Lisa Braeden adjusted the child on her hip as she stared at the last man to see her boyfriend alive, in disbelief.

“Sam.” She tried to keep her voice calm, hoping it didn’t convey the fear that rattled deep in her bones. “Are you telling me that Dean just _disappeared_?”

Sam nodded as Lisa began to pace. In this instance, she was quite glad to live on a property with no nearby neighbors. There would be nobody to look at them and think they were crazy. However, it would seem crazy ran quite strongly in this family.

She tried not to think about how she’d inherited said property.

“Lisa—“ Sam began quietly, his voice trembling, but she cut him off.

“It's okay,” She said more for the child in her arms then for the man in front of her. “we'll figure it out. We'll get him back." 

Sam didn’t know what to say.

He had no idea how to comfort the woman before him, nor her children — his _brother’s_ children. How could he tell them that Dean, their father, wasn’t coming back? There was no way to convey that this wasn’t just another a job.

There was nothing left to find.

When they killed Dick, and Dean did whatever he did, it took all the other Leviathans with him. Even if there was a chance Dean survived, there was no way to open another portal. That was a one time deal, the ingredients were nearly impossible to find.

“Lisa, listen to me.” Sam placed his hand on the pacing woman’s shoulder, causing her to stop and stare at him.

He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. And, for a second, Sam thought she looked like a scared child. He needed her to understand, even if she couldn't seem to process it, that they weren't going to get Dean back.

“Dean is dead.” He swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of a lump that had formed in his throat. “He's not coming back."

Lisa Braeden was no stranger to death, in a metaphorical sense. Death came in many forms, not just that of the physical body. It came in the form of breakups, friends drifting apart, and family loosing touch.

Her grandparents had been dead by the time she hit middle school. Then lost both her parents before she’d graduated college. The last remaining vestige of family she had left was a sister in Indianapolis.

They hadn’t spoken in years, before her untimely visit, not since Ben was small.

Speaking of Ben, he was her last bit of family. At least was until Dean came along. When he found them, he had no one. Sam was the last of his family, or so he’d led her to believe. When Dean showed up on her doorstep he was a broken man, one who had lost everything.

Then, he’d slowly opened up, went to therapy, and became the dad Ben needed him to be. Dean gave her more love and family than she had ever thought possible. In turn, she had given him stability and offered him a life he never thought he could have.

And somehow, Lisa just _knew_ that he wasn’t dead.

She just had this sensation, something she couldn’t explain, not to Sam and nor to her kids. She could feel with every fiber of her being that Dean hadn’t died, like Sam believed said he had. There was just something inside her screaming that he was wrong.

“What about that spell—“ She tried but Sam’s frown caused her to trail off. 

“We can’t replicate it.” He sounded defeated, “There’s no way we can get all the ingredients.”

His answer only served to piss her off.

“He's your brother. How could you say that?” She hissed as Bobby J began to rouse from their nap, “You haven’t even tried to look for him!”

“Dick Roman exploded when Dean stabbed him.” He tried to let her down gently, but it came off more like exasperation. “He and Cas he were range. When the smoke cleared there was _nothing_ left. I’m sorry Lisa, but there is no way they could have survived."

Bobby J began to cry but all Lisa could hear was the thrumming of her heart in her ears. Sam was starring at her mildly in concern, his sunken, tired, eyes boring into her own. He towered over her, much like how Dean used to, but she found no comfort in Sam’s presence. In all honesty, she felt completely alone, even with him there. 

She never signed on for this — the heartbreak, the betrayals, all of it. 

Lisa didn’t ask to be the mother of two more ~~monster~~ children, a shapeshifter and a little girl who’s sole purpose for existing was to _kill_ her father. She didn’t want to move twice in the last two years. But monsters made normal nothing more than fleeting memory.

Yet, despite the heartbreak and the general craziness, the events of the last two years were some of the greatest things to happen to her — her possession notwithstanding. Her Amazon defector of a daughter was nothing more than a scared child who just wanted to loved. And her shapeshifting baby could charm the pants off of even the rudest hunter! Their _otherness_ wasn’t bad, it’s what made them who they were.

She loved them both and would be damned if the loss of their father was going to change that. 

“What are you going to do?” Lisa asked finally, coming up from her own thoughts, feeling like she’d beendrowning.

She was surprised to see Sam holding Bobby J in his arms. How could he be so calm as he held his brother’s child? A child whose father had just been obliterated in an explosion of black goo.

Taking care of kids had always been Dean's thing, Sam told her once after she and Dean had taken in Bobby J. Not his. So his next words to her felt like a slap in to face.

“I’ve got someone in Bozeman, I—uh you remember that case I went on?” Sam said as Bobby J curled a chubby little finger around one of Sam’s longer locks.

So he was leaving her. Dean was gone and he was leaving. How was she supposed to tell her children that their father was dead?

“Yeah.” Lisa found herself saying, wondering where this was going. “The one that made Dean want to rip off his cast early? I remember. He would have gone after you if it wasn’t for me.”

She wanted to berate him for being reckless but it felt like a moot point now. Sam looked sheepish then, as he gently brought up a hand to pry Bobby J’s fingers from his hair. Lisa tried to contain her smile at her baby’s antics. 

“I was going after a kitsune, an old friend of mine.” He couldn’t look her in the eyes as he spoke, “I hadn’t seen her since maybe the early 2000’s, right before I went to college—“

Lisa didn’t care what Sam was going to do, not that she’d admit it. She knew he’d made his choice _long_ before he pulled onto her property. That much was clear from the way he’d spoken to her since his arrival without his brother in tow.

This, _whatever_ it was, was a long time coming.

“And?” She found herself asking, trying not to sound mean and disinterested, failing miserably at doing so.

“And,” Sam continued not letting his hurt show, “I met her and her son — who’s uh — actually _my_ kid. I have a son.”

And so the Winchester line of absentee fathers continued. Lisa figured that this woman had probably gone though the same fear she had, upon finding out she was pregnant. Although, that was probably amplified by the fact that her son was a monster and his father was a hunter.

It all sounded so stupidly Shakespearean.

“That’s great.” Lisa managed some semblance of a smile because it was nice, for him, even if that meant he was abandoning his family here. “So your leaving then?”

It was less of a question and more of statement as she already knew the answer. 

“Yeah.” He said letting silence lapse between them before he spoke again. It seemed he was choosing his next words very carefully, “We always said that if something happened that we wouldn’t go looking for trouble.”

As soon as those words left Sam’s mouth, Lisa wanted to scream. She wanted yell to at the top of her lungs to whoever would listen, the world needed to know that this was unfair. Sam was being a hypocrite and giving up on his brother despite everything that they’d been through.

Lisa, however didn’t do anything. Ever cognizant of her children who were no doubt watching their conversation, she stayed silent. Even Bobby J was starring at her now with their big, brown, doe eyes.

It would seem none of her children had inherited their father’s beautiful green eyes.

Sam sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that—“

“Just go.” Lisa blurted suddenly, cutting him off.

He stared at her and she stared back _daring_ him to challenge her. He was the reason they were in this situation in the first place. While she knew in her heart she couldn’t have kept Dean from hunting forever. It was Sam’s reappearance that lead them to where they were today.

Thinking of Emma and Bobby John, she knew it wasn’t all bad. But now Dean was dead and it was all because of Sam. All because Sam had to drag him back into hunting.

Awkwardly, Sam handed Bobby J back to Lisa, who was starring wide-eyed at Sam. Lisa clutched her child fiercely as they babbled to themself. He then turned and walked back to the Impala. Lisa just watched him go, knowing there was nothing she could say or do to convince him to stay.

“I’ll call as soon as I’m settled.” He called over his shoulder, even though Lisa knew full well that he wouldn’t. 

She jumped when she felt a hand in her shoulder. Looking to her side, Lisa saw Ben standing resolutely beside her. He didn’t say anything but she could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

Once again, he was the man of the house. 

She could see he was being strong for her.She never wanted this for him — for any of them. Taking a moment to look behind her, Lisa caught sight of Emma standing unsurely in the front doorway.

The girl has only been with them for four months, since shortly after her birth in February, but she had come to love her just as fiercely as Bobby J and Ben. Dean had been closed off about the details of her conception but Emma made it more than clear that it wasn’t a conscious choice. Despite that, Lisa had seen nothing but love in her boyfriend’s eyes for the girl.

Though unexpected she may be, unloved she was not.

It broke Lisa’s heart to know that, because of Sam, Dean would only occasionally come back and visit. She knew that, even now, Sam still didn’t trust the young girl on her porch. Emma betrayed everything she’d ever known for her father and now he was dead. 

What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam still leaves hunting but not for the reasons you might expect. I always enjoyed Amy and Jacob, though I hated how they were treated in canon. I thought it would be interesting for Jacob to be Sam’s as a parallel to Dean and Emma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has finally arrived!

It didn’t take Emma long to get it in her head that she wasn’t wanted, which couldn't have been further from the truth. About a month after Sam left, with no call to say he was settled, Emma took off in the middle of the night. Lisa was unfortunately fast asleep when the discovery had been made.

She was woken up by rather frantic knocking on her door. Waking with a start, Lisa rushed to it to find Ben standing there. The unofficial Winchester matriarch knew she felt frazzled, but must have looked it because her son simply placed a hand on her shoulder. She tried not to wince as the wailing from Bobby J in the background seemed to get louder the more she woke up.

Lisa looked down at her son and sighed, trying not to cry.

“I’ll take care of Bobby J.” He said quietly, trying to stifle a yawn. “Go see who’s at the door.”

Lisa knew she should have been saying that to him but she didn’t have the energy.

“Ok.” She replied softly as she kissed his forehead, “Thanks monkey.”

Lisa ruffled his hair and Ben feigned annoyance, but was secretly glad to see her mother smile. He could tell that ever since Sam had come by that she’d been off. While she hadn’t expressly told him Dean wasn’t coming back, the writing was on the walls.

Lisa crept out of her room, slipping on her slippers and shrugging on her robe.She made her way across the relatively tiny house, which she’d been struggling to declutter, to get to the door. When she opened the door she was met by Sioux Falls Sheriff, and friend of the family, Jody Mills. She had her hand on Emma’s shoulder, who looked less than enthused to have been caught.

“I saw her walking down the road not far from here.” Jody replied quietly. “I drive by here every now and a again. Glad I did, caught this one trying to hitchhike—“

“I was going home—“

“This is your home.” Linda replied causing Emma to glower at her.

“I’ve got to get going.” Jody replied as she nodded to Lisa. “Have a good night Liz.”

“Thanks Jodes.” Lisa replied as she ushered Emma into the house and shut the door. “Care to explain?”

“I was going home.” She hissed. “My dad isn’t here so—“

“So?” Lisa laughed harshly. “Just because your Dad isn’t her doesn’t mean this isn’t your home.”

The _that_ _I’m not still your mother_ went unsaid as Emma continued glare at her.

“Where is my dad?” She asked incredulously. “Did he leave me to?”

“No.” Lisa bit out harshly causing Emma to wince. “No, he would never.” She said a little quieter, softer.

Emma just stared at her in disbelief.

“Sam was here.” She said and Lisa nodded. “He must have told you something.”

“Let’s take this outside.” Lisa said as she opened the front door again.

Together, the two of them walked outside and sat on the front porch.

“Is he dead?” The young amazon asked quietly.

Lisa let out a breath as Emma sucked in a shaky one.

“Sam seems to think so but I don’t.” The Winchester Matriarch replied as she pushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. “I can just _feel_ it.”

“Me too.” Emma admitted causing Lisa to look at her. However, Emma was looking at the stars. “I’m not sure if it’s an amazon thing or not but I just know he’s alive.”

“Is that why you left?”

The question hung heavy in the air between them.

“I’m a constant reminded of him, of what happened to him.” She sniffed. “Why would you want me here?” 

“Emma.” Lisa said, pulling the teen to her side. “What happened was no more your fault than his. Just because your father isn’t here doesn’t mean I don’t want you or that you don’t belong here. It would be like me saying I didn’t want Ben.”

Lisa had never told anyone other than Dean, the boy himself, and Castiel indirectly, about Ben’s parentage.

“Oh.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I —I just — I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“Your not a burden to me.” Lisa replied, wiping a tear from Emma’s cheek.

She gave her a soft nod. They sat there with Emma’s head against Lisa’s chest just listening to the sounds of the night. She wasn’t sure how long they were sitting there when Ben opened the door.

“Mom—“ He began but stopped when Lisa held up her hand. “Oh… Bobby J’s asleep.”

“Good.” Lisa said as she invited her son to sit beside her. “She’s a lot like you, ya know?”

Ben nodded.

Even though her childhood had been in the span of three days, instead of sixteen years, the siblings were a lot alike. Both of them were raised by single mothers, even if one was a psycho killer. Both of them had their dads just drop into their lives — only to disappear again. The only thing that was different, besides Emma being a girl, was that Dean was all she had.

Now, without him here, the young amazon was alone — or so she thought. In all reality, she had a step-mother, a half-brother, and a baby adoptive sibling. How could she ever think she was alone?

“Yeah,” he huffed. “More so than I first realized.” 

Lisa saw a lot of Dean in both her children, even if nobody else did. While Ben had the obvious physical similarities, Emma inherited a lot of his personality and quirks. Between the two of them is was almost like he was still here.

“You think she’ll try and run away again?” He asked quietly, so much so that Lisa had to strain to hear him.

“No.” She replied as she looked out at the stars. “I think I’ve more than proved that I want her here.”

“Why would she even think that?” Ben frowned when his mother looked at him.

“Her only experience with family, for most of her life, was contingent on her being useful.” Lisa replied quietly, smoothing the hair on Emma’s head. “When she lived with Dean and Sam she was still under that belief, probably even is now.”

“That’s so messed up.” He roared and his mother frowned at him causing him to stew quieter. “It is! She was a kid—“

“Who was told her only purpose was to kill her father.” Lisa explained gently. “It’s gonna take a lot of work to make her feel comfortable and welcome.”

“More so than we already have?”

Lisa nodded.

“Why don’t we get you both back inside, no?” She asked as she moved to pick up Emma. “This is no place to sleep.”

Ben couldn't help but smirk as his mother tried and failed to pick up Emma. She did, however, manage to wake her. The young amazon started awake and dropped out of Lisa’s grip, landing on the porch.

She groaned and the both of them rushed to her side.

“Are you ok?” Lisa asked worriedly. “I tried not to wake you—“

“What were you doing?” She frowned.

“Carrying you to bed,” Ben joked. “like a responsible parent.”

“Ben.” Lisa hissed.

Emma just stared at them blankly.

“Is that something mothers do?” 

Lisa’s heart broke for her daughter. How had this sweet girl gone her entire life and not been picked up by her mother? She’d seen Dean do it a couple times, she had no idea how, but she knew it wasn’t the same.

“Yes,” Lisa said and felt her face flush. “Though It’s usually something that’s done when your a lot smaller.”

She nodded.

“Is that why you do it to Bobby J?” 

Ben took this as a means to interviene.

“I don’t know about you but I’m beat.” He said as he extended his hand to Emma. “Let’s go to bed.”

She nodded and hesitantly took his hand. He hoisted Emma to her feet and lead her back into the house. Lisa watched them go with a sad smile on her face. She knew it was going to take a long time, if ever, for Emma to learn how to be ‘normal’.

Lisa walked into the house and shut the door, locking it behind her. She was glad Jody had found Emma when she had. She didn’t want to think I about what could have happened. Quietly, Lisa shuffled through the house back to her bedroom.

She was out like a light as soon as she hit her bed, glad to be asleep once more.

Everyday was a new challenge and Lisa didn’t know what the next one would bring. At least the one the next day would be easier. Or, that’s what she thought as she listened to her daughter’s question the next morning at breakfast.

With very little life experience Emma always had a unique way of looking at things. She would make connections and inferences that nobody else could make. It always had Lisa and Gwen on their toes, which wasn’t a bad thing. 

“Emma Mary Braeden-Winchester.” The girl repeated the name as she looked down at what she supposed was an official looking document, “Why do I have your last name if we’re not related?”

Lisa looked up from the stack of papers that she had been scouring through on the kitchen table. She’d been digging up the backyard, trying to start a garden, when she’d stumbled upon one of Bobby’s various book caches. Gwen had been more than happy to help her dig them up, she was organizing the ones they’d cleaned earlier in the library.

The older hunter’s shapeshifting namesake, Bobby J, was sitting in their high chair beside Lisa. Ben was trying, in vain, to get the child to eat. They were curiously peering at the spoon of food their brother was holding up to their face. 

“Well, you _are_ living with us.” She explained softly, “I figured it would be less suspicious if, legally, you had our surname.”

“So does that mean your my mom—“ Emma asked and it caught Lisa so off-guard that the yellowed paper in her hand fluttered to the ground.

“Legally, I mean.” She added shyly. “I know not really…”

“Yes.” Lisa replied breathlessly, saddened but not surprised, picking up the paper. “Yes, legally. You are my adopted daughter.”

Emma was still pretty closed off still, but she hoped that last night would be the breakthrough she’d been hoping for. Lisa surmised that she had probably been waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Lisa’s own opinion on her to change and for her to be kicked out.

“So does this mean Emma can go to school with me this year?” Ben asked curiously, a hopeful note in his voice.

Lisa nodded.

“School?” The girl in question frowned, “Why do I need to go to school?”

“You need to learn about normal kid stuff…owe.” Ben began but winced in pain as his mother tugged on his ear.

“What your brother means to say is that there’s a lot about the world you don’t know.” Lisa said and saw her daughter looking to protest so she silenced her with a look. “These are things I can’t teach you. Not while taking care of Bobby J, having a full-time job in both the real and hunting worlds, and trying to find a way to find your father.”

The mood in the room darkened a little at the mention of Dean. However, before anyone could say anything there was knock at the door. This caused the four of them to look up.

“I’ll get it.” Ben said as he placed the spoon in his littlest sibling’s mouth before turning towards the door.

Bobby J sniffled a little at being left behind which soon turned into a full blown wail. Lisa moved the papers she was looking at into neat piles, away from him. Emma also placed her ‘prototype’ birth certificate on the opposite counter knowing what could happen next.

When Bobby J got fussy he was liable to shed his skin.

Then, as if on queue, the child went from having russet colored skin and curly brown hair to looking like the baby on the bottle of his baby food. Luckily, Ben put the lid on the food so it could still be salvaged. Lisa’s papers had been moved and so had Emma’s. All that really needed to happen was a quick wipe down, thank goodness.

“Can you get Bobby while I clean?” Lisa asked Emma absently, not realizing her error until it was too late.

“Sure.” The young amazon replied casually but Lisa could detect a hint of unease in her voice. 

For some reason, the idea of Bobby J shedding their skin made Emma uncomfortable. Or at least, that’s what Lisa had gathered from the girl’s short time with them. She usually left the room when it happened unless she couldn’t, like right now.

Lisa watched out of the corner of her eyes as she picked up Bobby J like one would pick up a bug in a napkin. She couldn’t blame her for that one, he was covered in god knows what… However, she couldn’t help but smile when Bobby J immediately perked up when he saw her.

“Emmy?” He laughed, “Emmy bath.” 

Emma turn turned her head towards Lisa who made sure not to look amused by the display. Despite her reluctance, Emma was quite good at handling her ‘youngest’ sibling. The young amazon was now holding Bobby J on her hip, like she’d seen her adoptive mother do countless times.

“Is that ok?” She asked unsurely.

Lisa knew that getting into it now with her would only cause more headaches later. Emma acted as if she had to get permission for _everything_ and it broke her heart. Somehow she needed to get it through her Winchester-grade, thick skull that she belonged in this family as much as Bobby J and Ben.

“Yes.” Lisa smiled as she grabbed a bucket and cleaning supplies from under the sink, “You gonna be ok?” 

If Emma was offended by the inquiry she didn’t show it. She simply shook her head and walked out of the room with her youngest sibling. The display was downright tooth-rotting, which how well the two of them got along, even it was rather reluctant on Emma’s part.

“Come on little shifter,” She cooed at him, “Time for a bath.”

“Yay Emmy,” Bobby J cheered, “Bath! Bath!”

Lisa couldn’t help but chuckle at that as she began scrubbing the table. Even though Emma was still unsure about them, Bobby J had taken to her like a little duckling. She figured it was because they had been the only monster in the house for so long, now they had someone who was like them.

“I see I came in at a good time.” Came the voice of one Jody Mills as she entered the kitchen, “How are those two?”

“He’s totally taken with her,” Lisa laughed, “though she needs a little more convincing.”

“I’m glad.” Jody replied as she sat down where Emma has been, grimacing at the remains of Bobby J’s skin. “She seemed rather demure last night.”

Lisa sighed as she wiped down the table and chairs before moving into the high chair.

“I don’t know what to do with her Jody.” Lisa frowned. “I’m not telling her she has to leave. I haven’t given her an inkling that I don’t want her! And yet, she ran.”

“I was honestly expecting her to hide in the garage,” Gwen said as she walked in kitchen, sitting down beside Jody. “Though you should have come and got me when you find her Jodes.”

Jody, for for part, simply rolled her eyes.

“You sleep in the crawl space above the garage,” Jody replied, “If she was there I wouldn’t had to find her.”

Gwen merely shrugged as Lisa handed them both coffee before plopping down in her previous chair, resuming her scanning of the papers they’d found.

“What’s that?” Jody inquired curiously.

“Lizzy found a cache of Bobby’s books in the backyard,” Gwen sipped her coffee. “trying to start a garden. So we’ve been digging through it to see if there’s anything we can use to bring back Dean.”

Jody nodded thoughtfully, noticing Lisa’s grip on the papers in her hand tighten.

“Didn't Sam say that they performed some sort of spell before,” Jody asked and Gwen shook her head. “Oh…”

“Can’t,” Lisa sighed tiredly. “The ingredients are too rare.”

Jody frowned.

“Does Lee know anything,” She quipped curiously and as Gwen took a rather unusually long sip from her coffee causing to raise a brow at her. “Care to share Gwen?”

If her cheeks hadn’t been red from the heat of the coffee they would have been from her embarrassment.

“No,” She mumbled into her coffee, “He specializes in vamps and the like.”

“Oh,” Lisa replied, smirking, not looking up from her stack. “Have you two been chatting then?”

“What else is there to do,” Gwen sputtered defensively. “besides listen to music? And besides, it’s nice to have something to do when we’re in between cars.”

It took Gwen a moment to realize what she’s said causing Jody and Lisa to start laughing. She simply sputtered and mumbled something incoherent, trying to defend herself. She gripped her coffee a little tighter, glancing at the stack of paper’s to Lisa’s left.

“You know what I mean!” She replied defensively, “What’s in that stack?”

Jody glanced to her side looking at the stack Gwen had pointed out. She didn’t recognize the words on the page, so she knew that it wasn’t Latin. In fact, the entire stack was in a language that none of the three women knew.

“I don’t know,” Lisa admitted as she placed down the paper she was reading, “I took French in high school so I guess it all looks like Greek to me.”

“That’s because it is,” Came a new voice. “Greek, I mean.”

The three woman turned to see Emma with Bobby J, who looked like a mini version of her, standing in the threshold of the kitchen. She walked over to the stack of papers and picked up one with her free hand. She scanned the paper before turning to her adoptive mother.

“This one is a short-cut for killing Lamia,” She said as she put the paper down, “Was Bobby fluent in Greek?”

Lisa, Jody, Gwen were starring at Emma like she’d grown a third head. It was Jody who recovered first. Gwen was simply sipping her coffee waiting for someone to reply.

“Bobby was fluent in at least five different languages,” the sheriff admitted. “I’ve heard him speak French, Japanese, and Latin.”

Emma nodded.

“Would you,” She began slowly, trying to formulate her thoughts. “I mean…I could translate theses? So you know what’s in them.”

Lisa beamed up at her and Emma was caught a little off guard by it. It took her a moment but she hesitantly smiled back. Even Bobby J seemed excited by the prospect.

“Who knows,” Emma chuckled weakly, “I could even teach you all Greek if you’d like.”

“I think that would be great,” Gwen beamed as she stood, walking over to ruffle Emma’s hair affectionately. “Maybe Bobby J will grow up to be multilingual like his namesake.”

Jody laughed at that.

Just then, Lee Chambers opened the front door. However, before he could fully walk inside Krissy and Ben bounded in after them. He simply shook his head and shut the door behind him, making a beeline for the kitchen.

“Don’t run,” He called after them fruitlessly, “Or not…” 

“Morning Mom.” Ben chorused as he walked up to his mother and kissed her cheek. “Hi Jody! Hiya Aunt Gwen.”

“Hi Mrs. Braeden,” Krissy beamed, “Hi, Ms. Campbell, Sheriff Mills.”

“And where have you two been?” Gwen quipped curiously.

“Exploring the scrapyard,” Krissy beamed. “There’s so much cool stuff here!”

Gwen smirked into her coffee.

“Just don’t touch anything,” Lee said as he walked into the kitchen, chuckling lightly. “I’m Bobby has accumulated a lot of _unusual_ stuff over the years.”

Ben nodded understanding the implicit wanting.

“Why don’t I make lunch?” The older man clapped his hands.

“Oh I couldn't ask—“ Lisa began but Lee simply held up his hand.

“You’ve done so much for me and my family over the last year,” He said honestly. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Dad makes a mean burger,” Krissy quipped. “He hasn’t made them in a long time.”

Lee ruffled her hair.

“Well, we’ve finally got a place to call our own.” He smirked, “I’m sure we’ll be making them more often.”

Krissy actually looked genuinely happy at that.

“Alright,” Lee said as he rolled up his sleeves, “Who wants to help?”

Ben and Krissy raised their hands. Lisa simply shook her head and laughed. She scooped up the papers in her arms and walked towards the her ~~Bobby’s~~ office.

“Jose don’t make a mess of my kitchen, you hear me Lee Chambers?” She joking scolded him.

“You have my word.” The man said as he mock saluted her.

Lisa simply shook her head as she walked into her office. This was one of the few spaces that was super cluttered, much like the rebuilt bookshelves in living room / library, and the multipurpose ~~panic~~ room. It was just a little reminded her to her and everyone of who owned the house before them.

A picture of Bobby and the boys when they were young sat on the desk next to one Lisa had taken recently of the family. Emma had been rather confused by the prospect but the picture had been copied and put into the necklace around her neck rather quickly. The final picture on the desk was one of her and Dean from the year that Sam had been ‘dead’.

She slumped into the plush chair, one that Bobby had in storage out back, and sighed. Nothing she’d looked through had given her anything to go on. With Emma offering to look at the Greek articles that took care of one stack but she had three more than neither she and Jody or Gwen and Lee could determine the language. 

Lisa picked up the next paper she’d been meaning to look at but before she could her cellphone rang. Startled, Lisa dropped the paper and reached for the offending contraption. The phone number that she saw wasn’t one she recognized.

Taking a deep breath, Lisa flipped the phone open and tried to keep her voice neutral.

“Sam?” She quipped her voice hard.

“No?” The voice on the other end, distinctly not Sam, replied his voice hoarse. “I — I can’t get ahold of him. My name’s Kevin Tran. Dean gave me this number as a last resort…”

Lisa’s grip on her phone tightened.

“Kevin,” Lisa replied calmly, “My name’s Lisa. What happened?”

“Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped.” He sighed, “I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me.”

Lisa nodded and looked up as Gwen walked into the office.

“Can you stay on the line?” She asked as she put him on speaker, “This is — this is my sister Gwen. She’s gonna talk to you while I pull up a computer, ok?”

“Yeah.” Kevin replied though he sounded tired.

“Can I see your phone?” Lisa whispered to Gwen who passed it to her, “Thanks.”

“I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here.” Lisa heard Kevin say as she quickly stepped out of the room.

As fast as she could Lisa dialed Jody.

“This is Sheriff Mills.” Came Jody’s automatic response.

“Jody,” Lisa replied breathlessly, “Hey, uh do you think you could find someone for me?”

“What?” Jody frowned, “Did Emma run away again?”

“No.” Lisa shook her head, “I’ve got this kid on the line, says his name’s Kevin Tran. Apparently he was kidnapped by demons and he’s just escaped but he doesn’t know where he is.”

“So you want me to track him?”

“Yes.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone where Lisa heard Jody sigh heavily accompanied by the clicking of keys.

“Let me see what I can do.”

Lisa found herself smiling despite the tension she still felt.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Jody quipped, “I haven’t found him.”

Even though Jody didn’t sound too convinced, Lisa knew everything was gonna be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well eventually see what Sam’s doing but not just yet. For all you Sam fans I promise things are gonna get better for him. Poor Emma still has some adjusting to do though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real moment of growth for Emma, learning to love and be loved.

Kevin was jumpy after Gwen had gone to pick him up. He wouldn’t step one foot into the house until he was sure that _nobody_ was a demon or a leviathan. After that he’d covered the walls in strange symbols, he apparently learned from God, did he began to relax. This was only after he found out that everyone, minus Bobby J, Ben, and Krissy who wore necklaces, had anti-possession tattoos.

Emma’s tattoo had been a rather contingent point between Lisa and the brothers.

The girl in question stared at the rather gaunt looking prophet of the lord as he walked off the porch. She, Krissy, and Ben were sparring in the front yard while Gwen and Lee seemed to be making bets. More accurately, Krissy and Ben were sparring while Emma merely danced around them. Whenever they dragged Emma into it she really didn’t put her heart into it.

If she did she could break all the bones in their bodies. 

“Come on Emma!” Krissy whined, “It’s not like you’re gonna kill us.”

A vein ticked in the young amazon’s head but that was the only indication that y Krissy’s words had gotten to her. If Emma wasn’t careful she could very well kill the both of them. This might be all fun and games for her brother and her kinda sister but for her, fighting was no joking matter.

Battle was the primary language of the Amazons after all.

“Alright,” Gwen said as she vacated her seat, catching Kevin’s eye, “my turn.”

“Pop a squat kid.” Lee patted Gwen’s lawn chair with a kind smile, “You’re in for a treat.”

Kevin furrowed his brows in confusion. How was watching the girl and her aunt fight a ‘treat’? Was this some new fad he’d missed while Crowley had him kidnapped?

Emma eyed her aunt with a smirk on her face. She hadn’t even broke a sweat from her ‘sparring’ with Krissy and Ben. Even two-on-one, they were no match for Emma. Of everyone, she would have liked to spar Lee because he was probably the only one who could give her a run for her money.

Most people, well mostly just that of her current company, didn't exactly provide Emma with much of a challenge when they spared. The last time Emma had been in a real fight, one of equal standing, was right before she left her fellow Amazons. The fact that none of her family and friends were as strong as her just made sparing with them not as fun.

She always had to hold. 

“You sure you wanna do this Aunt Gwen?” Emma grinned.

“Bring it’ kid.” She replied as she got into a fighting stance.

Emma barreled into Gwen sending them both crashing to the ground, careful not to knock the wind out of her. In spite of her self-imposed handicap, Emma didn’t hold back in other ways. The first thing she’d been taught by the Elders was not to hold back. When you fight you act as if your life depends on it…because eventually it would.

Yet, her life had not turned out the way the Elders had planned. 

That didn’t mean their lessons weren’t still engrained in her head. That’s why she was moving to punch her aunt square in the face. Luckily, due to years of experience, Gwen was faster than her. and Emma knew it too. 

This was a fact the young amazon was glad for. She didn’t have to be as cautious as she was with Ben and Krissy. It gave her the opportunity to really let off some steam.

Gwen managed to catch Emma’s hand before it could make contact with her face. She twisted her niece’s wrist in a manner that had her rolling on the ground. She made quick use of her leverage straddling her, using her weight to keep Emma pinned underneath her.

While Gwen didn’t have Emma’s strength, she had the superior skills and years of practice to back her up. That being said, Emma didn’t stay underneath her aunt for long though. Soon, Emma shoved Gwen off her and tried to gain back her leverage.

This had Gwen rolling to the side to avoid Emma pinning her again. She sprang to her feet with a practiced grace. The elder hunter bounced on her toes, feeling like a backroads ballerina. 

Dirt roads were Gwen’s stage and Metallica was her Swan Lake. 

With adrenaline coursing through their bodies, the two of them danced around the makeshift ring Krissy and Ben had drawn in the sand. The pair had long ago joined Kevin and Lee on the sidelines. 

They were drinking some pink lemonade that Gwen made fresh only a few hours before. Krissy and Ben were making bets on who would win while Lee was explaining the fight to a still rather confused Kevin. 

To top it all off, Lisa was out shopping which made it prime sparring time.The unofficial Winchester matriarch would have _never_ have condoned something like this. She’d of blown a gasket if she saw the fight taking place. 

It wasn’t that Lisa disproved the idea of learning how to fight. She was taking lessons on sparring from both Gwen and Lee. It was just that she didn’t like Emma sparring with Ben and Krissy, or really anyone at all for that matter. 

She was well aware that someone was liable to get seriously hurt. Not that she didn’t trust Emma, that wasn’t it. Lisa was just contentious of the fact that even her daughter was able to be as reckless as any kid. 

Gwen did a rather dramatic twirl as her niece sent a particularly kick her way. She laughed as she picked it away and sent a kick of her own. As this was happening, Krissy turned on the radio. 

The sound of Foreigner’s Jukebox Hero filtered through the scene as Gwen landed a left hook to Emma’s face.

Had Emma been a normal teen she might have winced, but she didn’t. You wouldn’t have even known Gwen had hit her. In retaliation, she landed a punch to Gwen’s stomach. This caused the older hunter to both wince and laugh. 

“I guess neither of us are going out for the next couple days,” She laughed as she turned to Lee, “Sorry Lee. Looks like you’re on shopping duty tomorrow.”

Lee simply shook his head causing Bobby John, who had been excitedly watching the fight from his lap, to look up at him.

“What do you say kiddo?” He queried to the little shifter in his arms, “Want to go with your Uncle Lee to the supermarket tomorrow?” 

Bobby J laughed and clapped their hands.

Momentarily distracted by Bobby J’s cuteness, Emma missed Gwen’s kick to the knee. This caused her to stumble back, wincing in pain. She launched at Gwen, like she’d done in the beginning. The two of them tumbled to the ground again. 

This time, Gwen felt most of the air leaving her lungs on impact. Knowing when to admit defeat, Gwen tapped her niece’s thigh. Emma stared at her, relishing in her victory. 

"Alright," she panted. "I yield!"

Emma laughed as she extracted herself from off her aunt. She clasped her Gwen’s hand tightly in hers and hoisted her to her feet. The two of them were dripping with sweat, half from the heat and half from their sparring match. 

Gwen chuckled, though it came out as more of a wheeze, ruffling Emma’s hair. Both of their chests heaved from their little performance. Instead of flower for efforts they got scraped and bruises. 

“Do it again!” Ben cheered, “That was epic.”

Gwen then wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder and continued to laugh in a breathless way that could only come from an intense workout. Emma had to admit that she was slowly starting to like all the affection she received from her family. She could get used to it, not that she was ready to openly admit it yet.

Clapping caused the little hunting clan to turn startle, turning towards the source of the noise. Lee clutched Bobby J just a little bit tighter to him as he laid eyes on the deputy sheriff of Sioux Falls. Not only was the man running against Jody in the local Sheriff’s election, he was stringent proponent that there was _nothing_ wrong in Sioux Falls.

He was like a ostrich, sticking head in the sand when it came to the zombies and the leviathan disappearances.

For him to show up at Singer Salvage was quite odd. Jody tended to run interference when it came to anything that dealt with the supernatural. Since she was the sheriff nobody seemed to bat an eyelash, except her deputy. 

“Heya folks,” The deputy waved as he approached, “nice weather we’re having no?” 

“Yeah,” Gwen replied, somewhat cautiously, as she moved from Emma’s side to approach. “Deputy Collins, what brings you to Singer Salvage Yard? Sheriff Mills stopped by last week.”

Deputy Collins simply laughed flashing a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“I guess that means I can’t win you over to my side?” He replied rubbing the back of his neck, trying to look sheepish. 

Gwen furrowed her brows in confusion. 

The fact that they were friends with the Sheriff, and so was the previous owner of the property, should have been enough of an answer. Not to mention the fact that Deputy Collins would never be able the handle the life that they all lead. And if he was sheriff all of them would end up in jail at some point in the near future. 

That wasn’t even counting what would happen if the FBI showed up.

“No,” Gwen shook her head, “though I can’t imagine that‘s the only reason you showed up here?”

“Oh no,” The Deputy said as his eyes glided over to Bobby John, “I had one more thing in mind.”

Gwen tensed as Deputy Collin’s eyes momentarily glowed.

“I’m gonna give you one chance to get off my property.” She yelled causing Lee to shoot to his feet. “Lee get the kids somewhere safe.”

He shoved Bobby John into Krissy’s arms to grab the shot gun he’d stored under his chair.

“And why would I do that?” The shifter said as he tried to walk around Gwen but Lee’s pumping of the gun stopped him, “You’ve got something that doesn’t belong to you. Two somethings, I guess, but only one belongs to me.”

Emma glared at the shifter her eyes flickering gold.

“See,” Lee said as he and Gwen seemed to subtly trade places, “that’s where you’re wrong.”

Bobby J seemed to be glaring at the elder shifter. Krissy gripped them tight, with Ben and Kevin shifting closer on either side of her. Emma too moved from her position in the middle of her yard to join her aunt as a secondary line of defense.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned during my tenure as a hunter,” Lee said as he aimed his shotgun at the shifter, “it’s that that no matter what kind of shapeshifter you are, there’s one sure way to kill you—“

The shifter took a step back. 

“—Silver bullet to the heart.”

It narrowly dodged the bullet racing towards its chest.

“That’s right.” The shifter grinned as Gwen’s cell phone rang. “If you had better aim this might all be over.”

She hastily answered it as Lee began grappling with the shifter.

“Yes,” Gwen snapped into the phone, “Campbell.”

“Gwen?” Lisa began worriedly, “What’s going on.”

“Shifter,” She said as she tapped Emma on the shoulder and motioned to Lee, “not the alpha but I would assume it’sBobby J’s father. It’s come for him.”

“No.” Lisa whispered aghast. 

“Lee’s handling it.” Gwen said as Lee was most definitely not handling it.

The shapeshifter smashed the butt of the shotgun against Lee’s face before emptying the magazine. Emma rushed up to him just as the shapeshifter shed its skin to look like Lee. He then grappled with the man in an attempt to confuse her.

Emma ripped the two of them apart and she felt a hand gliding into her pocket. She watched as a nearly unconscious Lee slipped the sliver knife into it. Smirking, Emma turned to the shifter and punched it in the gut. It stumbled back and before it could recover it was knocked to the ground by a bullet lodging in its shoulder.

Emma turned around at the sound of a gunshot to see Gwen standing with a pistol drawn.

“I didn’t shoot the sheriff,” She grinned, “but I did shoot the deputy.” 

“Really, Aunt Gwen? Not the time, Let’s go!” Emma yelled as she hoisted Lee over her shoulder, dragging his feet against the ground. “Sorry Lee.”

“It’s ok, kid.” He wheezed, “I’d rather be carried to safety than dead.”

Emma followed Gwen, Kevin, Bobby J, Krissy, and Ben into the house. She gently laid Lee down in the couch whileGwen started boarding up the windows. Nobody moved out of the living room, out of anyone’s line of sight.

“What’s going on?” Krissy snapped, “What was that?”

“A shifter,” Ben said as he looked to Gwen for clarification, smiling when she nodded. “so we’re screwed.”

“No.” She replied, a little harshly. “We are not screwed. We just need to put anything silver into it’s heart.” 

“Why would one come after Bobby J?” Emma frowned as she tended to Lee’s scrapes. “Sorry.” She said as he winced.

“I found myself wondering the same thing,” He said looking to Gwen who bristled. “I mean, how would they know he was here.” 

The last Campbell sighed tersely as she leaned against Bobby’s worn-out couch.

“Bobby John is originally from Battle Creek, Michigan. Their parents were murdered by the Alpha Shifter and it tried to take him. That — that thing wasimmune to bullets, a knife to the heart, and all the tranquilizers we loaded into it—“

She sniffed, trying to ignored the images of Arlene and Christian’s dead bodies. 

“Oh Gwen,” Lee said sympathetically, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” She replied sadly, “we didn’t stand a chance. It killed my family and the tried to take Bobby J from Dean. _Somehow_ he managed to fend it off, still don’t know how. I thought after that we wouldn’t have any trouble but I guess I was wrong. The Alpha Shifter must have sent one his lackeys along.”

“Alpha Shifter?” Krissy quipped, “Like the father of all Shifters?”

She nodded.

“According to Samuel there’s there's tons of lore about it.” Gwen got a hard look in her eyes then, “But I’ve never found anything.”

“What does it want Bobby J, anyway?” Emma replied with frown, “An army?”

Gwen shook her head.

“I got no clue.” She said as she stood, “It took at least three other kids before we stopped it.”

“I guess it’s time we find out.” Lee said as he tried to stand but winced in pain.

“Dad.” Krissy cried as she moved to his side, “You shouldn’t move.”

“Kris’s right,” Gwen said as she walked towards the door, “You stay here with Krissy and Ben.”

“What?” Ben whined, “Why are you sidelining me?”

“Because,” Gwen said without turning around, “You and Krissy have to protect Lee. I’m _not_ ‘sidelining you’ kiddo.”

Ben expression turned serious then.

“What about me?” Emma asked both curious and a little hurt.

“You get the most important job,” She said as she plucked Bobby J from Krissy, “you gotta guard the football.”

“What?” Emma furrowed her brows in confusion, “What does that mean?”

“Never mind,” Gwen shook her head, “just don’t let Bobby J out of your sight ok?”

The shifter started banging on the door then. Faintly, they could hear a car pulling up.

“If you don’t want the ladies out here to get hurt I suggest you hand over the kid.”

“Emma go!” Gwen yelled as she grabbed a knife, “Over my dead body I will.”

The shifter laughed.

“That can be arranged.”

Emma took off as it started clawing at the door. She clutched Bobby J tight against her chest, so much so that she was afraid she might be hurting them. Over and over she just kept murmuring to them in Greek that everything was going to be ok.

Locking them both in the panic room, Emma surveyed her surroundings. The panic room was one of the things that wasn’t damaged by the fire, whether from the magic or the materials used to construct it she wasn’t sure. Emma just hoped that the iron walls and door would slow down the shifter enough for her to come up with a plan. 

She set Bobby J on one of the cots as she began to pace.

Maybe she wouldn’t need to do anything at all. Gwen could just put a silver stake or something into its heart and it would all be ok. But she also had Ben and Krissy to contend with, trying to keep them out of harm’s way.

“Emmy,” Bobby J cried causing her to turn to them, “gonna be ok?”

“Of course,” She cooed to them, “I - I won’t that thing hurt you little shifter.”

The irony was not lost on Emma that she was protecting a shifter from a shifter. 

“I scared.”

They started whimpering and Emma felt her mind freeze.

“I know,” She said, trying her best to not be brusque with them, “but I need you to keep quiet, ok?”

“Want mommy.” They said as tears began to leak from their eyes, “Where mommmy?”

Before Emma could answered the Shifter tore the panic room door off its hinges. She moved herself to shield Bobby John from its view. Emma tried to swallow her panic as she realized the shifter was wearing Lisa’s face.   
  


She didn’t want to think about how _that_ happened.

“Give me the baby, Emma.” It held out its hand to her, “And this can all stop.”

“What did you do with Lisa?” She hissed as her eyes and face transformed.

“Mommy?” Bobby J cried, reaching out for the shifter that looked like their mother. “Mommy!”

“Don’t worry little one,” The shifter cooed, “Mommy’s coming.”

“Over my dead body!” Emma yelled as she launched herself at the monster.

“You hunters are all so eager to die,” It laughed as it grabbed her by the neck, “which can be arranged.” 

She snarled at the Shifter like an animal. 

“I’ll give you one last chance little girl,” The Shifter said seriously, “give me the baby and you can walk away.”

“No way in hell.” She spat in its face, “I — I won’t let you take them.”

Squeezing her neck a little harder, the Shifter proceeded to slam her against the wall. Releasing its grip on her, Emma slid to the ground, feeling like world was spinning. Meanwhile, the shifter picked up Bobby J who was starring at in fear.

His Mommy would never hurt his sister!

Bobby J shifted their skin at that moment causing the shifter to laugh in delight. Emma looked up in time to see it starring down at Bobby J. The young amazon gasped, seeing what Bobby J had turned into. They looked a mini version of Emma which had her tearing up.

“Emmy.” Bobby J cried as the shifter lifted them into its arms, reaching out to her.

“No!” She yelled as she staggered to her feet unsteadily, “Give me back my little sister!”

She grabbed the shifter by the back of their shirt and yanked them to the ground. Trying to go go with them, Emma steadied herself against the wall. When she got her bearings, Emma plucked Bobby John from the Shifter’s

For good measure she stomped on the shifter’s throat, clutching Bobby J to her chest.

Why had it taken her so long to realize that she adored this little shifter in her arms. That they weren’t just some little monster, that this was her baby sibling. And she would do anything for them, even crushing this shifter who wore their mother’s face.

Watching the shifter snarl at her with Lisa’s face brought up feelings that Emma would have rather ignored. She would never want to cause Lisa harm, because in spite of everything she cared about her. Lisa showed her nothing but compassion, Gwen too. Even Bobby J took to her like baby duckling, even if Emma hadn’t been happy about it at first.

So watching the shifter struggle was making Emma ill. 

“When I say so,” She heard Lisa’s voice drift through the room causing Emma to crane her neck to see her. 

Lisa was standing in the doorway with a shotgun looking rather pissed.

“move.”  
  


Emma nodded her head furiously, unable to speak. Her eyes didn’t leave the shotgun in Lisa’s hand. There was a pause as she pumped it. 

“Go.”

Emma scrambled off the shifter as a shot ran out. She curled up into a ball, shielding Bobby J with her body. After a moment all Emma could hear was Lisa’s heavy breathing and Bobby J’s crying. Gently, she unfurled her body and placed a kiss on their forehead. 

Bobby J looked up at her and she smiled down at them.

“Everything’s ok now…Bobby J,” She said as she wiped away their tears, “Your safe now my little Bobbyakis.”

Bobby J seemed to stop their whimpering to smile up at her. It was not lost on even the little shifter, of only two, that this was the first time she’d used their name. Lisa chose that time to intrude on the rather tender moment.

“Are you both ok?” She asked breathlessly as she set the shotgun down. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Emma staggered to her feet and shook her head. As she did so she felt like vomiting. Lisa walked over to her and pulled both her children into a hug. 

Bobby J squirmed in Emma’s arms but for a moment, Emma and Lisa seemed to just relish in the peace. Seeming to come back to herself, Emma squeezed out of Lisa embrace. She quickly handed over Bobby J.

“How are—“ She coughed and rubbed her throat, “—Ben and Krissy?”

“A little shaken up,” Lisa admitted as she seemed to check Bobby J over for injuries before cradling them close to her chest. “but otherwise fine. Gwen and Lee are at Sioux Falls General with Kevin. Gwen’s got a broken leg while Lee’s getting stitches.”

Emma nodded and winced. 

“Once we figure out everything,” Lisa sighed as she and Emma fell into step up the stairs, “I’m driving you to the hospital.”

The young Amazon’s eyes widened.

“No,” She tried to shake her head but her neck hurt when she tried, “N-no hospitals.”

“Emma Mary Braeden-Winchester.”

The name caused Emma to pause in the doorway of the living room.

“I will not lose you too,” Lisa insisted, her voice quiet but hard as she paced Bobby J on the couch beside Ben.

Krissy was lying on the floor peacefully asleep. Ben had his arms on the arm of the couch floating between sleep and consciousness. His eyes opened just slightly when he saw Bobby J and heard his mother berating his sister. 

It was then that he knew everything was ok.

“I - I can’t go to a hospital,” The young amazon insisted frantically, “what if they discover I’m not human?” 

Lisa seemed to think on that a moment. What her daughter had brought up was a valid concern. However, they could cross that bridge when they got there. Without even thinking, Lisa pulled Emma to her chest and squeezed her tight.

“I won’t let them hurt you,” She breathed quietly, “you hear me? I promise you that they won’t find out.”

Emma looked up at Lisa with tears in her eyes, looking genuinely afraid.

“Promise?” She sniffed.

“Yes.” Lisa whispered and in bold move, she placed a kiss on Emma’s forehead.

She just buried her face into Lisa’s chest and cried.

“We have people who…” Emma hiccuped, “take care of theses messes. W-what if they find me? I can’t go back. I — I don’t want to.”

Lisa just squeezed her harder.

“Then I will kill everyone who comes our way,” She said as they broke apart, “you have my word, Emma.”

She nodded as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

“Now how about you help me bury the body in the yard, so Gwen and Lee don’t have to.”

Emma shot Lisa a small smile.

“What about me?” Ben yawned, “I wanna help.”

Lisa’s smile to Emma, which had been soft, tightened as she turned it on her son. Krissy decided at that moment to awaken and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She grabbed Bobby J and settled against the couch.

“I got them,” She said as she looked at Lisa, “go have some quality family time burying a body.”

Ben laughed at that.

How weird had his life become that quality family time meant burying the body of the latest monster week?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin did not grow up with siblings, or hunters, he doesn’t get the whole roughhousing thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben quietly ate his cereal as he listened to his mother frantically answering phone calls from the office. He’d been in there a handful of times when Bobby was alive and even caught the grizzled hunter pretending to be Special Agent Sealcroft, the head of a fictitious FBI division. He was grateful that the first thing his mother did in her remodel was move the wall of cordless phones from the kitchen to her office.

She insisted on separating hunting from the rest of their lives.

That meant they everything hunting was relegated to either the office or the panic room. All of Bobby’s questionable refrigerated items were placed in a large fridge in the basement, which was no longer an unfinished storage space. Outside the panic room, Gwen helped Lisa turn that space into their own little hunting compound worthy of the Campbell Legacy.

Gwen had been recently making trips back and forth from the Campbell Compound to bring the important stuff to Sioux Falls. She figured it was better in the hands of those who could use it. Rather than being left to rot in what was basically a mass grave, the smoldering remains of the last great hunting dynasty. The walls of the basement were covered in books, many of them having been moved from Bobby’s library.

His library now held Lisa’s personal book collection and miscellaneous books that were left behind by Lee, Gwen and even Garth, when he stopped by. That’s how Ben ended up picking up a book about dentistry. 

He could picture the Bobby on each one of the phones, all labeled with a different government agency and alias. He couldn’t help but smirk at the idea of his mother putting her own spin each of them. Therefore, hearing his mother doing Bobby’s whole spiel fill her son with wonder. 

It was _highly_ illegal but that didn’t mean it wasn’t cool. 

Just as Ben was halfway done his cereal Emma shuffled into a kitchen. He couldn’t help but smirk as she rubbed her face tiredly. His sister was not a morning person in the slightest, just like their dad. He wondered how she was going to handle constantly waking up early for school.

“Morning sunshine.” Ben joked causing his sister to blearily stare at him. 

“Morning.” She mumbled as she grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet before depositing them down on the table. 

Not even a moment later, Krissy came tumbling into the kitchen from the living room and deposited herself at the table. She grumbled something ineligible as Emma poured a bowl of cereal before sliding it to her. She then poured herself a bowl and took the milk from Krissy when she was done with it.

“You two are scary.” Ben muttered as he ate he cereal, “how did you know she was coming.” 

Emma simply looked to Krissy and smirked.

“It’s not like she doesn’t practically live here.” The young amazon replied amusedly as Lisa strode into the kitchen.

She was met by a chorus of mornings as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“I expect you all to be on your best behavior today,” She said as she sank down into a chair beside Krissy, picking at the box of cereal. “There are some hunters stopping by today—“

Ben and Krissy perked up while Emma looked less than enthused. 

“You two,” Lisa said looking pointedly at her son and pseudo-daughter, “don’t hound them with questions.”

The scolding did nothing to temper Krissy and Ben’s excitement.

“And as for you,” Lisa said as she turned to Ema causing her to straighten in her chair, “I’m shipping you off to Jody’s for the day.”

The young amazon stared at Lisa with a look of confusion before the realization dawned on her. Lisa wasn’t sending her away because she didn’t want her to be there. She knew how uncomfortable Emma was around other hunters and was trying to make sure she was comfortable. 

That caused Emma to smile widely. 

“Thank you.” She replied sincerely.

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door burst open followed by a rather loud, rowdy, discussion. 

“I’m telling you Irv,” Came the voice of Rudy, “that fangbanger didn’t stand a chance.”

“Sure,” Irv Franklin replied dismissively, “What do you think, Lee? You are the resident vamp expert.”

“I think the two of you had better keep it down,” Lee replied pointedly as they made their way into the kitchen, “alright? It’s still early, I don’t even know if the kids are awake.”

Irv and Rudy caught sight of Krissy, Emma, and Ben turned to Lee incredulously.

“What’s the matter, Lee?” Rudy jeered, “You’ve haven’t gone soft have you?” 

“I’m semi-retired now,” He replied tersely, “and I would rather not involve the kids in this discussion.” 

His tone seemed to put the conversation to rest for now.

“Irv, Rudy,” Lisa said as she rose, “nice of you to make it.”

“So you’re the new Bobby,” Irv whistled, “I couldn’t believe it when Garth told me.” 

“Me either,” Rudy joked, “when you answered the phone I thought I’d dialed the wrong number.”

Both men burst into laughter, though neither Lisa or Lee joined in. 

“Yeah well,” Came the voice of Gwen Campbell causing them all to turn towards her, “Lisa saved out bacon and the bacon of a bunch of hunters since taking over. You should be singing her praises Rudy Moloney.”

Irv and Rudy looked properly chastised.

“I’m here to deliver the last of the stragglers,” She smirked as she nudged the woman beside her, “they wanted to see the garage first. Can’t blame em’, she’s a beauty.”

The woman standing next to Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Gwen, you practically dragged us there.” Tamara said with a roll of her eyes, “though I do love what you’ve done to Bobby’s Chevelle. Finally gave that rust bucket the love it deserves.”

“Honestly,” Tasha Barnes exclaimed, “this whole place feels so different from the last time I was here. You’ve really given Singer Salvage Yard a new life.” 

“Well I can’t take all the credit.” Gwen grinned as she looked to Lisa, “Lizzy here’s been the driving force.”

“Right,” Tamara said as she turned her attention towards Lisa, “you’re Dean’s girlfriend aren’t you?”

Lisa nodded. 

“I am…or I guess I was.” She replied quietly, “but yeah, Bobby left me the Salvage Yard and I guess it’s taken up a life of its own.”

“It’s good to see that Bobby’s legacy went to people who

It was then that Lisa noticed the two kids hanging out on either side of Tasha.

“And who are theses two?” She smiled warmly at them.

The two kids couldn’t have been much older than Ben, or at the most as old as Emma.

“Alicia and Max,” Tasha beamed proudly, “my pride and joy. Say hello kids.” 

“Hi.” Alicia and Max replied politely.

“Well,” Lisa said as she lead them all into the kitchen, “if Alicia and Max don’t wanna hear all this grownup stuff they’re more than welcome to hang out here.”

The two looked rather bored at the prospect, but Tasha seemed grateful. Krissy seemed to perk up at the idea of more kids her own age being here, especially another girl. There was only so much she and Emma could do, especially since Emma didn’t have a lot of experience with normal girls. 

“I think that would be great,” Tasha actually sounded relieved “don’t you think?”

She looked to her kids who shrugged.

“And on that note,” Gwen said as Emma rose, “let’s hit the road kiddo.”

“She’s not staying?” Tamara quipped as she looked to Lisa, “Wouldn’t you want her to know what’s going on?”

“Tam’s right,” Irv piped up, “she’s of age.” 

Emma looked at Lisa quizzically, her expression a little uncomfortable.

“None of my kids are hunting,” Lisa replied tersely, “they can read about whatever they like, even learn to use weapons. But I will not send them down this path so young.”

The mood in the room seemed to drop at that. Emma awkwardly shuffled around the table and walked towards Gwen. She could just make out the adults’s conversation as they moved towards the office.

“So what’s this I hear about you tracking hunters via the GPS in their cell phones?” Irv ventured quizzically as Emma and Gwen walked out the front door. 

Emma felt like she could breath a little easier when she got outside. She frowned when she saw someone in a beat-up pickup truck pulling onto the property. However, this frown turned into a smile when she saw who got out of the vehicle.

Out of all the hunter’s she’d met, Emma liked Garth the best. He took her and Bobby J being monsters in stride. In fact, he never once made her feel uncomfortable about being what she was. Also the image of him wearing a baby carrier with Bobby J strapped to his chest was quite funny too.

“Is everyone here?” Garth asked as he unbuckled Bobby J from a car seat, “I hope I didn’t miss anything.”

He then proceeded to throw bags of groceries on his free arm.

“Irv was asking about your GPS system,” Gwen said as she smiled at Bobby J who seemed quite taken with Garth. “couldn’t tell if he was offended or impressed.”

It looked like Gwen had some competition when it came to who was Bobby J’s favorite, outside the immediate family. 

Garth grinned.

“It’s genius, dawg,” He replied excitedly as he past them, “Have fun at Jody’s, Miss Emma.”

“I will.” She beamed as he ruffled her hair, “not too much fun though.”

That had Garth laughing all the way into the house.

“Isn’t Jody at work?” Emma queried as she and Gwen hopped into the Chevelle.

Gwen nodded. 

“Figured you could have some fun at the station,” She surmised as the pulled out of the lot, “I mean, it’s better than listening to Rudy brag about everything he’s ganked.”

Emma snorted derisively.

Gwen peered at her out of he corner of her eye.

“They’re not bad people,” She sighed softly, “they’ve all gotten into this life through tragedy. It’s bound to color their worldview.”

“I know,” Emma murmured as she leaned against the passenger’s side door, “I suppose we’re two sides of the same messed up coin.”

“I suppose.” Gwen hummed in agreement. 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. The only sound the permeated it was Gwen’s soft humming and the voices thatcame from the radio. It was only when they stopped at the Sheriff’s department that Gwen spoke.

“Just be good for Jody ok?”

Emma nodded as she got out of the car.

She watched as Gwen drove away before Jody pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey kiddo,” Jody beamed at her, “glad you could make it.”

“It’s better than being at home.” She admitted with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Jody huffed as they walked inside, “Irv is nice but Rudy can be a bit much. Though since there isn’t much activity here other hunter don’t tend to come around these parts.”

Emma nodded waving politely to people that she passed. Jody lead Emm to her office and sat down at her desk. Emma looked up at her curiously, wondering what Jody was gonna have her do.

“Today,” Jody said as she locked her door, “I’m going to teach you how to track people with right way.”

Emma grinned.

Back at the Salvage Yard, Lisa sagged tiredly into her plush chair. Irv was standing by the bookshelf, examine a tome rather curiously. Rudy was reading over some notes that Kevin had given him. The prophet in question was sitting in Lisa desk, watching Irv curiously. Garth was leaning against the wall with Bobby J slumbering in his arms.

Tasha and Tamara were quietly conversing over some papers that Lisa had on her desk, ones that Emma had translated. Meanwhile, Gwen and Lee were in kid duty. This was something they were more than happy to do.

“So what have you found?” Irv asked curiously as he put the book back he’d been examining, “Anything that you can use to get Dean back? That is if he’s even still alive.”

Lisa sighed tiredly.

“Nothing concrete,” She replied with a frown, “anything I’ve found is a dead end. Either the ingredients are too rare or too dangerous.” 

“These notes are amazing,” Rudy whistled as he handed them back to Kevin, “but they’re mostly on the inner workings of demons.”

In one sentence the hunter has dismissed work which has gotten Kevin kidnapped. Did he not realize that he was the only one in the world, currently, that could do thus?

“I’m still working on translating the tablet,” He frowned, “but I just don’t trust Crowley and his goons to come looking for it. So it’s a slow process.” 

Rudy tutted dismissively.

“It’s the Word of God,” He quipped, “how hard can it be?”

Kevin’s glare told him just how hard it was.

“Anyway,” Garth cut in to shut down that line of questioning. “I’m sure you all are here for a reason.”

“Rudy and I are hunting this thing, we think it’s a Chimera…” Irv began sheepishly.

“…but — uh — were not sure what’s gonna take it down.” Rudy finished, “Tried just about everything in the book before we came down here.”

“And why is that?” Lisa quipped with a rather unamused look.

“Well…uh…we didn’t want to bother—“ 

“Kevin,” Lisa said getting the boys attention, “could you show them the notes Emma translated yesterday?”

The prophet nodded and lead the two men out of the office. 

“What about you two?” Garth asked curiously. 

“I actually heard through the grapevine that you could use some help here.” Tasha admitted with a shrug, “We ran into Tamara along the way.”

Lisa nodded.

“I just wanted to see them off,” Tamara admitted, “I’m headed down to Baton Rogue to hunt a nest of vamps. If anything I’ll probably chat with Lee before I head out.”

“If you want I could help,” Gath offered nicely, “I’m in between jobs.” 

Tamara smiled at that. Garth walked over and handed Bobby J to their mother. They looked happy to see her and she kissed them on the head.

“How many vamps have you taken out?” She asked as the two of them walked out of the office. 

“Awe shucks,” Garth whistled, “probably at least five nests…”

Now only Lisa and Tasha remained. 

“Before we negotiate,” Tasha said as she looked back to make sure that the door was closed, “what’s your stance on witches?” 

Lisa shot her a puzzled look.

“Those exist?” She quipped plainly.

That got an earnest laugh out of Tasha.

“So that answers that.” She said as she sat down opposite Lisa, “Do at least know about the different types of witches?”

Lisa shook her head.

“I’m assuming that it’s less Harry Potter and more Handmaid’s Tale.”

Tasha nodded.

“Well there’s Borrowers and then there’s Naturals,” She explained patiently, “Naturals are born with the gift and Borrowers get it from deals.”

Lisa remained silent, absorbing the information.

“I never wanted this life for my kids,” Tasha admitted with a sigh, “and when I heard what you were doing I figured this was my chance to give them some normalcy.”

“So you still plan on hunting?” Lisa asked curiously. 

She figured not everyone was gonna be like Lee and quite cold turkey, sans when something attacked Sioux Falls. Lisa supposed that everyone had a different philosophy to hunting. Even Dean had been adamant that Ben would never hunt, even though the supernatural had overtaken their lives.

“I do,” Tasha replied softly, “maybe just closer to this area, ya know? Only take cases that are a few hours away at most.”

Lisa nodded.

“What would you want to do?” She asked curiously. 

“I’m sure you’re busy with trying to wrangle these hunters,” Tasha said with a smirk, “I mean I’m sure you get ‘Rudy’ types all the time.” 

“Yeah,” Lisa laughed, “it’s honestly…taxing. I’m not Bobby, I can only do so much. And some of his stuff is in different languages…”

“I speak Latin, Aramaic, and Japanese.” Tasha replied with a smile, “I might be able to help.”

Lisa actually lit up at that.

“I have Emma translating his Greek stuff and Gwen translating his French stuff. I would love some more help with his other stuff.”

A silence seemed to fall over the room.

“I didn’t want to ask with the boys around but,” Tasha leaned in then, “I haven’t seen Dean around.”

Lisa paled at that.

“He — uh — something happened when he and Sam took out the head of the Leviathans.” She admitted, hugging Bobby J a little closer to her.

“So he’s dead.”

Lisa shook her head.

“He’s somewhere out there,” She frowned, “and I’m determined to bring him back.”

Tasha nodded.

“Is that why you’ve got your own little home for wayward hunters going on here?”

Lisa looked up and saw Tasha smiling. She met the other woman’s smile with one of her own. She held out her hand, the one not holding Bobby J. Tasha took it and squeezed it.

“It’s what Dean would have wanted.” She replied somberly before she brightened up, “So, when can you start?”

Gwen and Lee waved as Garth, the last of the wandering hunters, pulled out of the lot. Ben, Krissy, Alicia, and Max were sitting on the porch, drinking some water after their rather tiring day. The six of them had basically traveled what felt like the entire length of the property.

“So you think Tasha’s gonna do it?” Lee nudged Gwen as they began to walk towards the truck yard.

“Do what you did?” She queried with a laugh, “I hope so. Though I’m glad it didn’t take being saved by my cousins to do it.”

He laughed despite himself.

“Yeah,” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “when Krissy killed that vetala, I - I finally realized that there are things more important than hunting.” 

Gwen eyed him curiously.

“You weren’t in it for the glory?” She quipped half-curious, half-joking.

Lee shook his head, smiling softly.

“I don’t come from some fancy hunting family,” He admitted as they walked through the maze of cars, “I only got into hunting because a vamp killed Krissy’s mom.”

“Oh,” Gwen replied quietly, “Lee, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “You didn’t know, besides there’s nothing to be done. It’ll be 12 years next month.”

Gwen quietly placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

“I’m still sorry to hear it.” She said sincerely, “I know what it’s like to lose your mother so young. My mom, Joan, was killed by a Wendigo when I was 10.”

“Must have been tough,” Lee agreed as they continued to walk, “to grow up in this.”

Gwen laughed at that.

“That’s an understatement,” She replied somberly, “Was a sharpshooter by the time I was 12, dropped out of school at 16, and got my first arrest at 18. This is no life for a kid.” 

Lee nodded.

“That’s why I’m glad I got Krissy out,” He admitted with a frown, “that Lisa’s got the step-up she does. I probably wouldn’t have been able to if I didn’t have a steady job here.”

“I could say the same.” Gwen replied quietly. “If Lisa hadn’t insisted I stick around here after my ordeal, I’d of probably drank myself to death in that compound.”

“Right,” Lee replied, “your the last of your family right? Well, besides Sam.”

She nodded.

“I’m the last of the Campbells of the Ohio River Valley.” She replied with her father’s favorite canned line, “Unless the guy I marry takes my name, it dies with me.”

“Wow,” He replied, a little stunned. “I — that’s actually awful Gwen. How are you holding up?”

She seemed genuinely taken aback by that. Nobody really asked her that. Sure in the beginning Jody and Lisa had taken care of her. But when Dean died and Sam left, she kinda got pushed to the side.

The emotions she felt about loosing all of her family in the span of a year didn’t just go away. If anything they only intensified when Dean died and Sam left. Yet, Gwen just kind of kept it to herself, as Lisa already had so much on her plate.

It was good that she just slept above the garage, made it easier for her to cry herself to sleep.

“I’m ok.” She replied instantly though Lee didn’t seem convinced, “I — uh — I’m doing my best. Some days are better than others. Birthdays are hard.”

“Is that why you were holed up in the shop all day on Monday?”

Gwen averted her eyes which gave Lee all the answer he needed.

“If you need someone to talk to,” He began quietly, “I could be shoulder to lean on, ya know? I know what it’s like.”

She looked up at Lee to see him smiling sheepishly at her, his face flushed. They looked into each other’s eyes, with Lee’s eyes briefly flickering to his lips. Taking the initiative, Gwen closed the space between them and placed her lips gently against his.

Lee laughed against hers as she sighed happily.

“I’ve been waiting to do that,” He remarked once their kids was over, “for a while.”

“Me too.” She murmured as nuzzled against Lee’s side, “Was it worth the wait?”

He smirked, curling an arm around Gwen, pulling her close.

“Yes.”

Emma smiled as she and Jody pulled back into the yard, glad that all the hunters from the day were gone. She’d been sad not to see Garth off but Jody assured her it was for best. Irv and Rudy especially were too nosy for their on good.

She hopped out of the car as Lisa and Tasha walked out of the house and Gwen and Lee walked out of the scrapyard. When Emma saw the former two the had their hands subtly intertwined but when they caught her staring they separated. Emma simply rolled her eyes until she caught Krissy starring at them, her eyes hard. 

Not everyone was welcome to change it seemed. 

“Be good.” Jody called out to her as she drove away.

“I will.” She waved at her, “Bye Jody.” 

“Hey kiddo,” Gwen said as she ruffled Emma’s hair, “how was Jody’s?”

“Fun.” She beamed, “I got to lean what it’s like to be the sheriff and scare her deputy a little.”

Lisa frowned at her, putting her hands on her hips in a reproachful manner.

“Emma,” She began chastisingly, “Mr. Collins can’t help that the Shifter assumed his identity for a week.”

“He’s lucky it wasn’t longer.” The woman next to her muttered. 

Emma shot Lisa a confused look as she realized that there were three people from the group that had come in today that hadn’t left.

“This is Alicia and her brother Max,”Ben said as he dragged the duo over to his sister, “guys the this my sister Emma.”

“Uh Hi.” They waved at her, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“They’re gonna be hanging out around here a lot more.” Krissy beamed, excited to have another girl around that was her age.

Emma paled at that, more permeant hunters was not something she wanted.

“It’s ok,” Tasha spoke up then, “I’m getting out of the life. You don’t have anything to worry about from us.”

Emma looked at Lisa with a look of betrayal.

“You told her?” She hissed.

“Told her what?” Alicia and Max quipped as they looked at their mother.

“Emma,” Lisa began seriously, “I told her about what we’ve got going on here. That’s all.”

She seemed to deflate a little at that but she didn’t like that Lisa had given away her secret without asking her.

“Tasha,” Lee said as the woman walked off the front porch, “If your looking for a house I can give you the name of my agent…”

Tasha, Alicia, Lee, and Max walked over to the garage where Tasha had parked her car. As their conversation seemed to fade away Emma seemed to become aware that Ben was talking to her.

“Hey, are you ok?” He frowned.

“No!” She snapped, her face growing red. “Lisa just told this woman I’ve never met that I’m a monster. What if she tries to fucking kill me?”

“Emma Marie Braeden,” Lisa’s tone bespoke no reproach, “watch your language.”

Emma whipped around to face her, eyes golden and face red. Lisa glanced to Krissy and Ben who wore equally shell shocked expressions. It was then that Lisa realized that neither of them had ever really seen the monstrous side of her before.

“Why?” She snapped, “You’re not my mother. You’re just the woman who took pity on me and took me in because someone took advantage of your—“

Emma didn’t get to finish her sentence because Lisa had closed the distance between them and slapped her. Emma stood there in shock, tears streaming down her face, as she cradled her cheek. Lisa was breathing heavily and her flickering eyes were misty.

“Don’t,” She said, her voice cracking. “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence. I might not have given birth to you but I am your mother. I don’t care how you came to be because I loved you from the moment I set me eyes on you…”

She looked from Emma to Ben, something unspoken passing between them, before turning back to Emma.

“My Dad is dead.” Emma roared, “And he was all I had. Because Sam doesn’t fucking care about me. And if I ever went back to my tribe they’d kill me. So why would you, my supposed family, betray me like this?”

“Oh Emma,” Lisa said as she put her had on the girl’s cheek gently, knowing it would still be tender. “That was never my intention—“

“You know what they say,” She snapped, “the road the your hell is paved with those.”

“But the stairway to heaven is laid in trust.” Lisa said as she pulled Emma into a hug, “I would never do anything to put you in danger. I was open and honest with Tasha because she was he same with me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Tasha and her kids are witches.” Lisa said and saw Gwen’s stiffen just a little out of the corner of her eye, “Apparently there’s multiple kinds but that’s neither here nor there. She just wanted to know where I stood.”

Emma looked at Lisa questioningly.

“I told her that if she could get along with a baby shifter, an amazon, a half-dead hunter, a regular kid, and a woman in over her head then she’d be fine here.”

“What did she say?” Emma frowned, almost expecting the worst.

“Tasha laughed,” Lisa smiled down at her daughter, “and said that the fact that I hadn’t tried to throw her out in that spot, after her admittance, was enough Tasha to trust me.”

Emma didn’t know what to say.

“Kid,” Gwen said as she placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “we’re not gonna let anything happen to you. You’re family, whether you believe it or not. You’re one of us.”

Lisa and Gwen pulled Emma into a hug, followed by Krissy and Ben. Lee too joined in when Tasha and the kids had left. Emma never thought that she’d be able to adjust to a normal life. Yet, it seemed she hadn’t had to. Somehow she’d managed to find a tribe all her own. 

It was made of broken people, people who all had their own trauma like her. But together they managed to help each other heal. And that was all any of them could have ever asked for.

Now all they needed to do was find Dean, because if anyone deserved healing it was him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Emma watched as Kevin shuffled into the kitchen, looking more like a zombie than a human. She’d seen him in Lisa’s office late the night before pouring over the tablet. In fact, the young amazon figured from his rather rumpled appearance that he hadn’t gone to bed since she’d seen him.

“Good morning.”

Kevin didn’t respond to her, in fact, it looked like his eyes had glossed over at her words. Therefore, Emma slowly walked over and cautiously tapped him on the shoulder. Gwen and Ben were starring at him with concern etched into their features.

“Are you okay?” She ventured worriedly. 

“I think I found something… something big.”He muttered distractedly.

“Big.” Bobby J squealed in delight from his high chair beside Gwen.

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion as she looked from Kevin to the slab of rock in his hands.

“What?” Gwen joked, “There’s something better than the warding that we’ve put up in this house?”

“Yeah.” Kevin laughed weakly, “… _much_ bigger.”

“I’ll go get Lisa.” Emma replied over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

“Ben!” Bobby John squealed as they tried to squirm towards their brother. “Beeennnn, up!”

Obliging the kid, Ben walked over and lifted the two year old out of his high chair.

“Kevin wants to see you.” Emma said as she shut the office door behind her, “He says he’s found something.”

Lisa perked up at that.

“Really?” She asked curiously, “Is it something we use to bring back Dean?”

Emma shrugged.

“He didn’t say anything specific, just that he wanted to talk to you.”

If Kevin only wanted to tell Lisa what he’d found, it must not have been great news. The matriarch of the motley crew walked out of the office and into into the kitchen, locking the door behind her. The honking of a car horn momentarily brought her out of her thoughts.

“Have good day at school,” Lisa said as she kissed Ben on the forehead as he passed her, “Be good for Tasha and Lee!”

“I will.” Ben called after her.

“Tell Krissy I said knock em’ dead.”

Ben’s laughed echoed though the house as he walked out the door. Emma slowly moved from the kitchen to the living room where Lisa was standing. She had a backpack, which looked more like a rucksack, strewn over her shoulder.

“Hey,” Lisa said as she put her hands on Emma’s shoulder, “You’re gonna do great.”

Emma looked up at Lisa with tears in her eyes.

“I wish my dad was here,” She sniffed, “I miss him.”

Lisa quietly pulled Emma to her chest and kissed the crown of her head. When she pulled back, Lisa wiped away her tears before straightening Emma’s shirt. She smiled up at her and Lisa felt her heart breaking.

“I do to.” Lisa whispered, “But we have to keep living…for him. Just think, you can tell him all about it when we get him back.”

Emma always appreciated that Lisa talked about her father as if he wasn’t dead, just missing. She never gave up on him, even when all seemed lost. She might be rebuilding the hunting community and raising three kids, but she never lost sight of what she wanted.

A car honked again causing Emma to frown.

“Your gonna be late.” Lisa said as she ushered Emma out the door, “Give em’ hell.”

Emma grinned, hugging Lisa one more time before she joined Krissy, Ben, Alicia, and Max in Lee’s pickup truck. Lisa watched them go, leaving against the doorframe. As soon as they were gone she walked back into the house.

“You rang?” Lisa said announcing her presence as she walked into the kitchen.

Gwen silently passed her a cup of coffee before she grabbed Bobby John and walked out of the kitchen. Gwen was never this quiet which put Lisa on edge. And too, when Kevin looked up at her, the smiled drained away into worry.

“Kevin,” She breathed, “what did you find?”

Kevin was grinning like a manic. That coupled with the bags under his tired looking eyes made Lisa uneasy. That told her he clearly hadn’t gone to bed last night when she’d gone to check on him. She immediately went into mom mode and she wrapped him in a blanket that was discarded on the floor.

Lisa sat down opposite the tired prophet and sighed as she took one of his hands in her own.

“What did you find Kevin?” She a repeated a little more worriedly.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up that he’d found a way to find Dean.

“I think I found a way to close the Gates of Hell… _permanently_.” Kevin explained, his voice quiet.

Lisa sat frozen, her hands slipping out of his to grip the for dear life. She tried to force down the bile that rose in her throat, and the thudding of her heart in her ears. She could barely hear herself think or Gwen attempting to talk to her.

“Kevin,” Lisa tried but her voice came out as more of a hiss and—

She could see the black smoke swirling in her vision, as it nestled itself into every nook and cranny of her body. She could still hear the foreign voice in her head, rattling against her skull like nails on a chalkboard.

“Crowley is going to be so pleased to have Ben amongst his ranks.” She remembered the voice purring.

Lisa wanted to puke at the memory.

She just remembered pushing and pushing and pushing — screaming against the prison that was her own body. How disorienting was it to be trapped in the inner recesses of ones own mind? It made Lisa numb as she’d watched helplessly, unable to do anything, as her body moved of it’s own accord.

“So _that’s_ who daddy is.” The voice had chuckled in her mind, “Can’t say you have good taste, wouldn’t you agree? Won’t Ben be so thrilled to finally know who his daddy really is?”

Watching the demon toy with Ben and Dean, she’s been resolved that if she ever got out of that situation alive that she’d tell Dean the truth. It’s what he deserved — what they both deserved. While Dean had been the closest thing her son had ever had to a father, he deserved to know he was actually his father.

“Lisa.” Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of those painful memories, “Breathe. Ok? Just breathe. Listen to the sound of my voice.” 

Lisa let out a shaky breath, feeling the bile retreat from her throat. It burned but she knew that the feeling was grounding her to reality, as much as Kevin was. The demon was gone and so was Crowley.

“I can get you a water bottle.” Kevin shot her a small smile, “Since they’re filled with _holy water_ —“ 

“I’m fine.” Lisa relied weakly, though she clearly wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed until the feeling passed, “Please, I want hear more about this.”

Kevin nodded as they both straightened up in their chairs. It was hard for Lisa to remember that Kevin was only 18, just barely an adult. He’d talked about wanting to go to Princeton, one night after she’d taken him in. 

Secretly, she’d looked into the pamphlets. That led her down the rabbit hole that was Kevin Tran. It had culminated in her finding out that his mother had officially listed him as missing, which had broken her heart.

Kevin talked a lot about his mom, and how strong of a woman she was. Lisa thought about calling her but Gwen told her not to. She explained how if demons had been looking for him, that they probably gotten to his mother.

That had only renewed her fever on quest to see how she could get Kevin into his dream school. If she couldn’t give him his mom, she at least wanted to do that. He’d done so much for them over the past few months, and he’d lost so much. It’s the least she could do for him.

Gwen passed her a bottle of water and she drank from it greedily as the hunter sat down beside her.

“There’s something in here about Hell Gates.” Kevin indicated to his translated notes for Lisa to read.

“Hell Gates?” She frowned, “What are those?”

“Hell Gates are portals between Hell and Earth which, when opened, allows demons passage to Earth.” Gwen explained casually, “There's one in Wisconsin.”

“The tablet told me how to open it.” Kevin quipped eagerly, “There were ingredients for a spell that could banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. I mean, that could be important, right?”

Kevin, Gwen, and Lisa look at each other, a beat of silence passing between them as they absorbed the information.

“Closing the gates of Hell forever?” Lisa replied ruefully with a smile, “Yeah, that could be important.”

“I’ll say.” Gwen whistled.

The three of the sat there for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

“There's no way that I’m getting out of this intact, is there?” Kevin frowned as he learned back in his chair.

“I’d say your doing pretty well for yourself so far.” She smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Yeah,” he smiled wryly, “I kinda got out. You helped me to finish school early and now I’m…”

He gestured around him.

“Stuck in the house of a deceased old drunk.” Gwen finished jokingly, “Too bad being a Prophet of the Lord doesn’t come with a stipend and health benefits.”

That got the rise out Kevin that she was looking for.

“It's just hard to believe this is actually my life.” He sighed, “Sometimes, I go to bed and think that I’m going to wake up at home… or at Princeton, and that this was all just a dream.” 

Lisa nodded, because she wasn’t sure what else to say. She could sympathize with that. Sometimes she wished she’d wake up and find that Dean had been with her and Ben since he was a baby. Or he’d come back, like he had two years ago, and there was no supernatural entities. That Bobby John was just a baby they’d adopted and Emma was hers… or just Dean’s… or that she was adopted.

“So what are we gonna do?” Kevin hedged, causing Lisa to laugh. “What?”

“Kevin, neither of us are hunters. We’re just people who know too much.” She frowned, “ And one day it’s come back to haunt us.”

“I’d say that you’ve long since passed that one Lizzy.”Gwen quipped with a small, sad, smile.

“Yeah,” Kevin agreed, “your like their leader, aren’t you?”

It took a moment for their words to hit her.

“I — I guess so.” Lisa replied as she really thought about their words, “I guess I never really thought of myself like that.”

She’d become the one thing Dean would have never wanted for her and Ben to become. Conversely, Lisa had been able to give Emma the life Dean would have wanted for her. And as for Sam, well, Lisa supposed she might never know. To this day he never answered her phone calls…

Sam glanced at the school bus as it pulled out of Richardson’s Mortuary, waving at the boy who was beaming at him and the woman beside him. His arm curled around her waist and he smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I think he’s really thriving here,” Amy whispered as the bus drove out of sight, “in Kermit, I mean. After Bozeman I — I never thought he’d be the same.”

Sam remained silent, thinking of the right words to say.

“I —“ He began, “I don’t know why Dean didn’t shot you or Jacob, but I’m glad that he didn’t.”

Amy stiffened at her mention of his brother.

She could still see the Impala, the same one that sat in their garage, parked outside her house. She could see Dean Winchester starring at her with the intent to kill. He looked like he was going to get out too, when suddenly Jacob got home from his friend’s house.

She saw something change in him then, almost as he could understand her pain. The pain of loosing, or almost loosing, a child never left you. That much Amy knew now.

After that he simply pulled away and she never saw him again.

She’d never planned on seeing either of the Winchesters again. That was until Sam Winchester showed up on her doorstep looking rather like a kicked puppy. She didn’t have to ask him to know that his brother was dead, why else would he be here.

And because of it a secret she’d intended to take to her grace came tumbling out. Or rather ran out the door and almost knocked Sam over. Jacob’s likeness to his father had never been more apparent than when the man had been standing in her driveway with an arm around her — their — son’s shoulder. 

Amy, or Amelia, as she was called now, sighed as she stared stared down at the man on her slab. She can hear Sam’s thundering footsteps above her as he walks about the house, no doubt cleaning it up for her. The thought can’t help but bring a smile to her face. 

Ever since he’d arrived on her doorstep in Kermit Sam had done nothing but do his best to be there for her. Especially after he found out that Jacob was his. It was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that her child’s father, the hunter, wanted to settle down with them.

It’s why she’d kept Jacob a secret in the first place. She’d been terrified that Sam would resent her, or worse, resent Jacob. He’d hate her baby for what he is without even giving him a chance. 

Looking down at the grayed skin and marred face of the cadaver before her, Amy wondered if this is what she’d of looked like if Dean Winchester had followed through. Her red hair would have looked like a fiery halo bringing out the sickly glow of her decaying skin. 

She shuddered to think what would have happened to Jacob. He’d of probably been dead within the year. Too young to fend for himself he’d of either starved or ended up on the wrong end of a hunter’s gun. The world was already tough enough for beings like them, let along being a child without a parent on top of it.

“Female, twenty–five.” Amy spoke into her recorder calmly and meticulously, “laceration to the neck, victim appears as if they’d been drained of all their blood.”

Sam had given up on hunting, save for when it came to their doorstep. There had been a vetala in June which had come for Jacob, that had ended as well as you’d expect. And now, it would seem, they had a vampire problem. At least this attack has left the pituitary gland intact.

She’d tortured the vetala pretty extensively for depriving her of that last time. 

“The lacerations seem to be that of an animal.”

On the record, Amy would tote the company line and never reveal the existence of monsters. The last thing she needed was someone coming in here and hearing what many of these poor people, or monsters in some cases, were.

“They are perfectly cylindrical and about two centimeters wide. They go down far enough to pierce the Carotid.”

She turned off the recorder turn off the recorder, setting it to the side. That was the last of what she’d had to put on record. The woman’s was cut up the front with a Y slit, making it easier to remove what was needed. 

She wasn’t the only being in Kermit that needed organs to survive.

Sam hadn’t been very keen to learn that she was running an underground, black market, organ supermarket. Though he’d consider pretty quickly when he met some of her buyers, regular looking people who just happened to have some extra-ordinary needs. It put him in his place, reminded him that humans weren’t the only ones with humanity.

Even monsters deserved to have their dignity, which Amy was able to provide them.

The Kitsune made quick work of the organ in chest cavity first. The heart was for their elderly neighbor, Mr. Rogers, who had an unfortunate run in with a werewolf in his forties. He’d been to picking off stray cats and dogs for most of his life until he’d had to kill a hunter who tried to come after his human son.

Once you went human it was neigh on impossible to go back. Luckily, Amy had moved to town shortly there after and the two of them had stuck up a deal. Mr. Rogers got Sam a job at his hardware store and he gets all the hearts he wants. 

The rest of the organs went to the Henderson’s, a family of ghouls. The brain to Jacob’s teacher Mrs. Jones, a wraith.And the eyes to a Gorgon, Percy Anagnostopoulos, who worked as her assistant. After those were divided out, Amy sewed up the body and placed a pair of realistic-looking glass eyes back into the cadavers’ eye sockets.

If someone tried to claim him, she didn’t need them them to catch on that parts of their daughter were missing. 

“Sam,” She called out as she placed the organs into their awaiting iced containers, “the packages are ready.”

The thundering steps above her moved over her head and towards the stairs, getting louder and louder until the man appeared before her. He had his hair pulled half up half down, with the bit that was half up twisted into a bun. He was still wearing his signature flannel, jeans, and work boots. But there was something about him was different since he’d arrived a handful of months ago.

“Going to the regulars?” Sam quipped curiously as Amy deposited the heart into a little blue cooler.

“Yup,” She said as she handed him each, one by one. “Mr. Rogers, The Hendersons, Mrs. Jones, and Percy.”

Sam nodded. 

“I’ll stop by Mr. Rogers first,” Sam replied as he pecked her on the cheek, “Then I’ll make the rounds. Percy should be here by the time I get back.”

“Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank—“

“Not for this.”

Sam paused, starring directly at his girlfriend. He smiled softly as he put down the coolers and closed the distance between them. He took her hands in his and he gently kissed her knuckles.

“Amy,” He whispered her name, “I should be thanking you. You — you took me when I was at my lowest. You trusted me with your life, our — _our_ — son’s life.” 

Amy looked at Sam, who’s eyes were boring into her own.

“I don’t know what I’d of done if I didn’t have you.”

“Well for one thing you’d of been dead ten times over,” She smirked as she let go of his hands, “and I wouldn’t have Jacob.”

He smiled at that.

“I guess that’s true.”

There was a pause as Sam moved to grab the coolers once more. 

“Now go on,” Amy said as she shooed him towards the stairs, “get on those deliveries before the organs start to smell. I still have to finish with the rest of the body.”

“I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Bye Sam.” 

“Bye Ames.”

Sam made his way up the stairs and towards the garage where Amy’s minivan was parked. Beside it was Dean’s beloved Impala which had a sheet layered over it. There was no sense in driving it when it was so easily recognizable. Not to mention all the memories that the car held, it was just too painful to look at. 

Shaking his head Sam loaded the coolers into the backseat before shutting it with a snap. He opened the garage and took the remaining cooler a few feet to their left to the house of their elderly neighbor. Gently, Sam rasped at the door and waited for the man to answer.

“Coming.” Came a voice that Sam didn’t recognize. “Can I help you?” 

The man who answered the door looked like a younger version of the man Sam had become accustomed so seeing.

“Oh — uh — hi.” Sam waved awkwardly, clearing his throat. “I’m Sam Richardson, Mr. Roger’s next door—“

“Is that Samuel?” Came the voice of Mr. Richardson from inside, “Johnny you leave that poor boy alone! He’s just delivering his wife’s delicious haggis. Let him in.”

Johnny didn’t look quite convinced but he stepped aside to allow Sam entry. Just as he did this, Mr. Rogers was making his way towards him.

“Hello Samuel.” The elder werewolf patted his shoulder as he took the cooler. “Tell Amelia that she’s a lifesaver.”

Sam laughed at that, though it was a little strained.

“Here dad,” Johnny said as he tried to grab the cooler but the older man quickly, almost too quickly, jerked away from him, “me take that…”

“No.” He replied hastily, “I — do you really think I can’t take care of myself?”

Johnny frowned at him.

“No,” He sighed as he rubbed his temples, “fine. Just don’t strain yourself ok?”

Mr. Rogers waved his son off as he disappeared down the hallway. As soon as his son was gone, Mr. Roger’s smile disappeared. His grip on the cooler tightened.

“This couldn’t have come soon enough,” He sighed tiredly, “I have been trying to portion out what I’ve got left.”

Sam nodded. 

“There’s been a surge at work,” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “but her boss has been hovering.”

Mr. Rogers hummed, understanding his implicit meaning.

“I hope she’s ok,” He whispered as he patted the cooler, “it’s good work she’s doing.”

Sam smiled softly at that.

“Yeah,” He replied, “she is. How’s that granddaughter of yours?” 

Mr. Roger’s demeanor brightened considerably.

“Little Penny is almost 13!” He chuckled to himself, “Never thought I’d get to see the day.”

When Sam had gotten there back in May Mr. Rogers had looked fragile and haggard, having gone a month without a heart of any kind. When he’d found Amy she’d just started her little operation and by sheer accident Sam had found out their neighbor’s secret.If he hadn’t who know what would have happened to the older man…

He’d of either end up on the wrong end of a hunter’s gun or gone completely feral.

“Well,” Sam said as he glanced behind him, “I got go give the Hendersons, Mrs. Jones and Percy theirs.”

Mr. Rogers nodded in understanding.

“Thanks son,” He said as he held out his hand to Sam, “I don’t know where I’d be without you and your girl.”

Sam took his hand and shook it with a smile before budding the older man a farewell. He walked across the lawn and back into the garage. He hopped in the front of the minivan.

He’d never had to drive something this big but the learning curve hadn’t too hard. Dean probably would have made fun of him for basically becoming a soccer mom but Sam wouldn’t have had it any other way. And Jacob was pretty good at soccer too! 

Sam pulled out into the street with a smile on his face. His first stop was the Hendersons who lived a few blocks over. As he passed people they waved at him end he waved back.

It was nice not to be feared for what he was. Had you told him this was what his Apple pie life would have looked like he’d of laughed. He was your average Joe sans the fact that his girlfriend and their son were monsters and they ran an illegal organ harvesting ring, which he active abetted.

That being said, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Lisa leaned against the railing of the porch as she watched Emma and Ben come tumbling out of Lee’s truck bed. She waved at him and Krissy as Gwen hopped in the truck. Just as the three of them left the lot, Emma barreled into her while Ben lingered behind her.

“How was school?”

Emma’s eyes were aglow in way she’d never seen them before.

“Why didn’t you tell me I could learn so much stuff?” She squealed in delight, “And I can take a language as an elective! So I’ll be able to speak English, Greek, Latin, and French?”

Lisa smiled at that.

“Your taking French?”

She nodded. 

“And how about you?” She said giving Ben a pointed look.

“Being the new kid sucks but I’m used to it,” He shrugged, “but Marshall High is nice. I at least had Krissy, Alicia, and Max to keep my company.” 

“Good.” She replied softly as she put her arms around her children, “I think this calls for celebration. How about er brew some hot coca and watch movies?”

“Yeah!” Ben and Emma cheered as Lisa shut the door behind them, her laughter filling he hallway.

This might not be the life she’d imagined for herself but Lisa wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to see what Sam’s been doing! I loved the idea of Sam/Amy and Jacob being Sam’s and them living their version of an apple pie life!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! ~ Hopefully 2021 is better than last year XD

As summer faded into fall, Singer Salvage Yard seemed to transform the seasons. There were pumpkins on the front porch, and on either side of the garage doors. Some of the more presentable looking cars at the front of the scrapyard were dressed with plastic skeletons, orange and purple lights, and some cobwebs.

“Well I’ll say,” Came the voice of one Marcy Ward as she did her best to keep pace with Lisa as they walked through the scrapyard. “you certainly did a number on these old rust buckets.”

Lisa, carrying a rather large basket full of assorted Halloween directions, smiles softly. 

“I couldn’t have done it without help.” She replied as she caught sight of her kids testing out the ‘haunted’ maze that Gwen had set up earlier in the week.

“Hi mom!” Ben waved at her, “The maze looks good.”

He walked out from behind a car wearing a store bought Star Lord costume, complete with glowing helmet.

“Yeah,” Chimed Krissy as appeared beside him, dressed like Katniss Everdeen, “Emma only got lost once.” 

“I’ve never been in a maze,” She grumbled as she too appeared beside her brother and pseudo-sister dressed in a homemade Tris Prior costume, “And I was tracking the both of you, I can’t help that I cut through a portion to get to you.”

Lisa simply rolled her eyes at her children’s antics.

“When does the festivities start?” Marcy quipped as Emma, Ben, and Krissy rushed past her laughing and cracking jokes at each other.

“In about an hour,” Lisa replied as she shook her head at her children’s antics. “I’m just finishing some last minute decorating.”

“Well I just wanted to tell you,” Marcy said as Lisa set down her basket, “that the other neighbors and I really appreciate what you’ve done with the place.”

Lisa paused, feeling like someone had doused her with cold water.

“What do you mean?” She feigned ignorance, trying her best to keep her voice even.

“I mean,” Marcy continued unbothered, “this place wasn’t exactly a great place when Bobby was around. Did I tell you about the one time I think he threw a person into my woodchipper, I think in self defense. And to think I liked him!” 

“Bobby Singer was a good man,” Lisa replied sharply as she brushed past Marcy, “I mean he did leave this place.”

“But he was…” Marcy trailed off as she catch sight of Lisa’s rather unamused look. “I’ll think I’ll be going now.” 

“Yes,” Lisa agreed with pausing her pace, “I think that would be best.”

Bobby wasn’t friends with his neighbors because they thought him the town drunk. Lisa wasn’t either because they were all rude and judgmental. Marcy might have come under the guise of ‘friendship’ but Lisa saw right through it. She just wanted to get a feel for the new owner, if she was going to be as crazy as the last.

“I see you charmed Marcy,” Gwen chuckled as she waved at the woman as she hastily made her way out of the salvage yard, “probably all of the neighbors too.”

“They’re all persnickety,” Lisa grumbled, “They might not think I’m like Bobby but I’m sure they don’t like the idea of my continuing the operation of this place.”

“To hell with em’,” Tasha agreed as she flanked Lisa’s right side, “they can judge you all they want. They’re just jealous of what you’ve got here.”

“And what’s that?” Gwen quipped with a knowing smirk.

“A life,” She replied with a nudge to Gwen, “You’ve given us a second chance. Lee and I probably would have crashed and burned just like every other unfortunate soul to enter this job.”

Lisa nodded distractedly. Her attention was focused on the kids. Lee has Bobby John in his arms and was dancing with Krissy. Max was engaged insome sort of heated conversation with Emma and it looked Alicia and Ben were refereeing. Each of those kids looked like they were having the time of their lives.

None of them had to live in the run. Tasha was still teaching her kids magic but they were also getting to go to a school and make friends. Emma didn’t have to live with a tribe who wanted to kill her father. She was learning about the history of the world and how to be a normal girl. As for Krissy and Ben, they were getting to return to a normalcy they’d only known for a fleeing moment.

They were getting to be children first and hunters second.

“Well,” Gwen said bringing Lisa back to the conversation, “It’s almost time. I’ll go get in place.”

Gwen was dressed as a scarecrow while Tasha was dressed as pirate. Max and Alicia were dressed as Captain America and Iron Man while Lee was dressed as, as he described it, Paul Bunyan. Being a hunter who wore plaid lended itself to being easy for a costume like that.

“Me too,” Tasha said as she adjusted her hat, “can’t let those kids get lost in the maze.”

Lisa smiled brightly as she adjusted the halo on her head. Lee was positioned at the Salvage Yard’s entrance. The kids were forming a messy but nevertheless straight line to form a path from the entrance to where Tasha was stationed at the front of the maze. Gwen was making her way to the exit and making sure the goody bags they’d prepared were in order.

All in all Lisa was excited to see this place take on a new life. It was the hunter headquartersof the United States but it was also her home. And now it was going to become a part of the Sioux Falls community.

Sam Winchester, on the other hand, was feeling like he’d somehow stumbled into a community of his own. Gathered around his table were monsters of all varieties, from werewolves, to ghouls, kistunes and shapeshifters. While the rest of the world dawned masks and ran around asking for candy, they gathered for a celebratory feast.

This time last year they’d all been living in fear that a hunter would come and wipe them all out. Then Amy showed up and opened her practice. And then Sam too, become her errand boy. They’d all been scared that a hunter would wipe them out when it had been an ex-hunter and his monster girlfriend to save them.

It was funny how the world worked sometimes.

“Jacob,” Amy chastised her son, “chew with your mouth full.”

The boy scowled at his mother but complied.

Unlike a traditional feast, there was only one plate that composed of cooked food. The rest was comprised of internal organs, glands, and other human odds and ends that these people needed to survive.

Sam did his best not to grimace. He’d seen much worse things in his life than this. He’d been tortured by the Devil, seeing people consume body parts was nothing compared to that. Though he wouldn’t deny that it did make him just a tiny bit uncomfortable.

That being said, living with Amy and Jacob these past few months he’d started to grow accustomed to their rather unorthodox eating habits.

“Amy,” Mrs. Henderson said as she cut into the liver on her plate, “we can’t thank you enough for what done here.”

“It’s nothing,” Amy waved her off, feeling her face flush. “I’m just doing what I do best. I’m a mortician and I mean if some parts go missing it’s not like they deceased are going to miss them.”

She nodded, smiling brightly.

“It’s just,” Percy replied as he popped an eye into mouth like one would a mushroom, “we had resort to less than legal means to get stuff before. You were truly a Godsend.”

They all raised their glasses to her.

“Well I can’t take all the credit,” Amu bushed as she grabbed Sam’s hand underneath the table, “I couldn’t have done it without Sam.”

The Hendersons, Percy, Mr. Rogers, and Mrs. Jones all smiled brightly at him. Seeing the way the Henderson’s kids looked healthy and happy, like any kid, like Jacob, made Sam’s heart swell. Even though they were monsters they deserved to have a normal like every other kids roaming the streets tonight.

“All I did was run stuff,” Sam replied with a shrug, “nothing too serious.”

“Nonsense,” Mr. Rogers jabbed a fork at him, “It would have been suspicious for Amy or young Jacob here to do it. Without you this wouldn’t have been possible.”

Sam felt his face flush.

“Well I’m happy to help,” He said as he took a bite of his steak, “you’ve all been so wonderful to us.”

Amy squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

“So I’m guessing this is going to be a yearly thing?” Micheal Henderson, the Henderson’s youngest, quipped as he eyes the lung in his plate hungrily.

“I hope so,” His mother replied as she cut the lung for him, “if you’ll have us?”

She looked up at Amy who nodded.

“I would love to.” She replied brightly. “Wouldn’t we?”

She looked pointedly at her son.

“Yup,” He replied mouth half-full causing everyone to laugh. “It’s nice.”

Sam would have never guess that this was where his life would have ended up a year ago. He figured he would have lived his life on the road with Dean, dying in a shootout with some monster of the week. Now he was dining with them and considered them his family.

“Sam’s looking at going back to law school.” Amy quipped causing Mr. Rogers to nod his head appreciatively.

“Really?” He whistled, “My daughter-in-law Millie’s a lawyer. I could have her out in a good word for you.”

Sam set his fork down.

“I appreciate that,” He replied as his smile seemed to falter, “but I don’t know that I’ll be able to.”

“Why?” Jacob asked him curiously, “You’d be good at it!”

That made Sam smile.

“It’s just…” He trailed off, “It’s been years since I’ve been to school.”

The last time he’d been in college Dean had come to find him. It was delusional to think but maybe if he went back Dean would miraculously appear. Maybe he’d finally haunt the Impala like he always said he would.

“It’s never to late to go back,” Mrs. Jones said as she seemed to launch into teacher mode, “there’s nothing holding you back this time right?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “there’s nothing holding me back.”

So why was he hesitating?

“I could help you compose your letter,” Mrs. Jones beamed, “since I am an English teacher.” 

“I could help you look for scholarships,” Mr. Henderson beamed, “I helped Craig here—“

He said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“—so I’ve know all those sites like the back of my hand.”

“And we’ll support you,” Amy said as she kissed him in the cheek, “no matter what.”

“Yeah,” Jacob said as me moved from his seat at the table to hug his father, “we’ve got your back dad.”

Sam pulled Amy and Jacob close to him, relishing in their embrace. Maybe he could do this after all. Be a lawyer by daylight and moonlight as an organ runner. It wouldn’t be too far off from what his life had been like as a hunter.

He’d still being the fringe of society but this time he’d had health insurance.

“Mom,” Diana Henderson asked as she tugged on her mother’s sleeve, “Can we go tricked treating after this?Please!!”

Both the Hendersons didn’t look so thrilled at the idea. In fact, Craig looked like someone had slapped him when his sister mentioned trick or treating. The parents exchanged looks over their youngest daughter’s head.

“I don’t know sweetie…” Mr. Henderson trailed off causing his daughter to pout.

“I could take her,” Sam offered up, “Jacob and I were going to go out after this.”

“I—“ Mrs. Henderson hesitated only a moment, “that would be wonderful. Thank you Sam.” 

“You’re welcome,” He beamed, “it’s no problem at all.”

He had fond memories of being a kid in Sioux Falls trick or treating with Dean and Bobby. In that moment, Sam wondered what Dean would have thought about all this, about the life he’d built and those he’d left behind. He probably would have been livid he hadn’t talked to Lisa or the kids in months. Sam knew this. But Dean also, hopefully, would have been happy he’d gotten out of the life.

Or so Sam hoped.

Dean Winchester lobbed the head off of a vamp and couldn’t help but think of his kids, Emma and Bobby J in particular. This hellhole was going to be where they needed up they they died… Bobby J was only a baby and no matter what they did thus was what awaited them.

Not Heaven, not Hell, but Purgatory.

“What are you thinking about brother?” Benny asked as he cleaned off his knife.

“My kids,” He murmured, “and what’s going to happen to them.”

“That’s right,” Benny whistled, “You got a shifter and an amazon. Yeah, can’t say this place is good for kids but there’s a ton of em’ here.”

That didn’t do anything to put Dean at ease.

“Although,” Benny began delicately, “I don’t see why your sticking around to find your angel. You’ve got a girl and kids waiting for you on the other side.”

“ I — I can’t leave him here,” Dean replied quietly, “Cas is my friend, a brother even. I can’t leave him in this place.”

Benny chose to remain silent after that. He knew better than to get on that topic with Dean. He had a one track mind when it came to the angel. He just hoped it wouldn’t get him killed, it was clear that he had a lot waiting for him on the other side.

Lisa sighed contentedly as she moved some stray hairs out of Ben’s face. He was curled on one side of her and Emma was on the other, each ticked into the he crux of her arms. After Bobby J went down their their nap the group decided to watch some spooky movies.   


Halloweentow was Emma’s favorite while Krissy had liked for the The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Across the room from her Tasha was passed out with her kids in her arms. So too was Lee with Krissy on one side and Gwen on the other. The night’s proceedings were a success but it left all of them feeling rather worn out. 

This is the most lively the Salvage Yard had ever been, with people that is. Even the major showed up to see what the fuss was about! Lisa considered this her first victory in changing how the town saw this place. Some of them were even giving her referrals from people outside town. 

The seasons were changing and so too was Singer Salvage. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been having internet issues which prevented this chapter from going up sooner. There might be the same long gap for the next one too as I work to get them resolved.

Sam Winchester hadn’t set foot in Singer Salvage Yard since he’d gone to tell Lisa that Dean was dead. Amy and Jacob had never been there, or ever met their cousins. And yet, Lisa had extended the olive branch to them for Emma’s birthday. 

“Jake I expect you to behave,” Amy whispered to her son as he, she herself, and Sam walked up the front drive to Bobby’s house. “They might be friendly to monsters but that doesn’t give you license to run amuck.” 

“Mom.” Jacob bemoaned.

Sam was about speak when Gwen walked outside.

“Heya Sam,” She waved at him, “And this must be Amy and Jacob.” 

The kistunes waved shyly to the semi-retired hunter. 

“Hi Gwen,” Sam replied, a little started by the force of his cousin’s hug, “been a while.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” She said as they broke apart, hands on her hips. 

For a moment say didn’t know what to say, his shoulders tensing just slightly. 

“Kidding.” She replied with a laugh, “mostly. Head on inside, Lisa and the birthday girl are in there.” 

Gwen walked past them towards the garage as Sam, Amy, and moved up the porch stairs and into the house. They were met with a cacophony of noise. Kids were running about the place, many of whom Sam didn’t recognize. The only familiar faces to him were the house’s occupants. 

Though he was quiet surprised when he was greeted by none other than Kevin Tran. 

“Uh — hi Kevin,” Sam replied with an awkward cough to clear the lump that had formed in his throat, “h—how are you?” 

“It’s ok Sam,” Kevin replied nonchalantly, “I get it. You got out and helping me would have dragged you back in. I’m just glad Lisa picked up when she did. Or I might have been hiding out in an abandoned church somewhere.” 

Amy’s polite smile turned into more of a grimace at that. 

“Anyway,” Kevin held out his hand to Amy, “I’m Kevin Tran, resident Prophet of the Lord.” 

“Amelia Richardson,” She replied politely, “but you can call me Amy.” 

She put an arm around Jacob’s shoulder. 

“And this is our son, Jacob.” 

The boy waved shyly at Kevin. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kevin said as he caught sight of the bag in Amy’s hand out of the corner of his eye, “Emma’s in the kitchen. I’m sure you know the way.” 

Sam nodded. 

“It was nice to meet you.” Kevin called after them as he moved towards the stairs. 

Sam, Amy, and Jacob walked into the kitchen to see Emma sitting on the kitchen counter. She was conversing with two girl around her age, one of which he didn’t recognize. He cleared his throat and three sets of eyes turned on him, only one of which was friendly — and it wasn’t Emma’s. 

“Hi Sam,” Krissy greeted brightly, “nice of you to join us.” 

He simply shrugged. 

“This is Alicia,” Krissy said as she gestured to the girl next to her, “her mom Tasha’s kinda like Lisa’s second-in-command, on the Hunter end things.” 

Sam didn’t know what to say. 

“I’ll go find Lisa,” Alicia replied as she hopped off the counter, “be right back.” 

Emma almost looked like she wanted to follow. 

“Me too,” Krissy said as she jogged to catch up to the got, “Wait up Licia.” 

Sam, Amy, and Jacob were left standing in the kitchen with Emma. She was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt tucked into a jean skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. Her hair was half-up half down, held back with a pink plaid scrunchie. On her feet were what looked like a new pair of pink combat boots. 

“Hey Emma,” Sam began trying to find the right words, “uh — it’s good to see you again.

What did you say to the niece you’d tried to kill and hadn’t really formed a relationship with? 

“So this is them?” Emma asked as she hopped off the kitchen counter, “the ones you abandoned me and the rest of us for.”

“I — I didn’t abandon you,” Sam tried, his voice quiet. “Or at least that wasn’t my intention.” 

The young Amazon laughed at that. 

“Isn’t there a saying?” She quipped as she approached them, “That the road to your hell is paved with those? Well, the good ones anyway.” 

Emma looked Amy up and down, taking keen interest in Jacob’s inhuman features. The yellow hue of his eyes, the pointed nature of his nails, almost like claws, and slits of his pupils. 

“I’m Amy,” The kitsune tried to defuse some of the tension in the room, “it’s nice to meet the girl I’ve been hearing so much about.” 

The young Amazon took her hand gently and shook it. 

“Wish I could say the same,” Emma replied, “but this is the first I’ve heard from my uncle since he left.” 

Emma peered over Amy’s shoulder at Jacob. 

“And I suppose your my cousin?” 

The boy nodded. 

“I’m Jacob.” 

She nodded to him before turning back Sam.

“Tell me,” She replied with a smirk that the elder Winchester didn’t quite like, “what makes them different?” 

“Excuse me?” Amy sputtered. 

“You tried to shoot me,” The young Amazon ignored the older woman’s outburst, “and you didn’t hesitate. Yet you ran to them, these monsters, who are just like  _ me _ . Why was I different?” 

“Emma Marie Braeden.”

The girl seemed to back off as Lisa’s voice cut across the tension in the room like a knife. 

“Lisa,” Sam began quietly, “she’s not wrong. My actions were…inexcusable, even if I was hallucinating Lucifer.” 

Lisa walked up and put a hand on Emma’s shoulder, tightening her grip on it ever so slightly. 

“Be that as it may,” She replied without looking away from Sam, “I expect my daughter to set good example, even if it is her birthday.” 

“Whatever,” huffed Emma as she shrugged off Lisa’s hand, “If you need me I’m gonna go find Auntie Gwen.” 

She disappeared out the kitchen with a an angry flourish.

“Maybe I shouldn’t come.” Sam frowned as he took the bag from his girlfriend. “Here, give this to Emma.” 

Lisa simply stared at the bag for a moment before letting out a humorless laugh. Her laughter seemed to go on for an eternity until it eventually died down as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When she looked at Sam again her expression was weary, the light having left her eyes. 

Sensing the shift in mood, Amy usher her son towards the door. 

“Why don’t you go and find your cousins?” 

“Mom.” Jacob tried to protest but Amy’s glared silenced him, “Fine.” 

“Are you just gonna walk out on us again?” Lisa asked Sam, her voice sounding tired. 

“I…” Sam tried off, “I never meant to leave permanently. But the more I thought about coming to visit the more I thought about Dean and I—“ 

Sam cut off emotionally. 

“I miss him.” He said as Amy wrapped an arm around her boyfriend in support, “And this just brings back so many memories.” 

“You think I don’t feel like that too?” Lisa quipped, her voice clipped and incredulously, “When I look at my children? Ben has his face and Emma had his personality. And Bobby J  always asks for Daddy to read him a story! But I don’t get to just run away, I keep living. I have to, for our kids and because it’s what Dean would have wanted.” 

Sam cast his eyes to the floor. 

“He would have loved this,” Sam replied quietly, “what you’ve got done with the house, with the hunters, and with Ben, Emma, and Bobby J. He would have relished in the idea of our kids being together.” 

“Then why don’t you stay?” 

Sam look up at Lisa to see her smiling softly at him. 

“I know Ben and Emma aren’t going to be receptive to it,” Lisa said as she placed a hand on Sam’s arm, “but I want you to stay.” 

Amy gently nudged Sam towards Lisa with a nod of her head. The two of them embraced and Amy politely ignored the way that tears seemed to be streaming down both of their faces. Sam cleared his throat as they broke apart, with Lisa wiping her face on her sleeve.”

“I know it’s not going to make up for what I’ve done,” Sam replied as he held up the bag to Lisa, “but I know Dean would have wanted her to have this. I — uh — found it in a pawn shop a few months back and it just felt right to put this back in the family.” 

Sam rifled through the bag and pulled out the amulet that he’d given Dean all those years ago.

“Why don’t you go find her and give it to her,” Lisa replied with a soft smile, “it would mean more to her to get it from you.” 

Sam seemed to take the hint and disappeared out of the kitchen. This left Lisa and Amy standing awkwardly in the kitchen. The faint sound of children’s laughter and running footsteps could be heard in the background. 

“How do you do it?” 

Any stared at Lisa curiously, unsure of her meaning.

“Do what?” 

“Raise Jacob like a normal kid despite…” 

She trailed off gesturing with her hands, hoping to get her meaning across.

“Despite him being a monster?” Amy filled in with a humorless laugh, “I suppose I raise him like any other mother would…except instead of eating eggs for breakfast we eat glands.” 

Lisa nodded, some tension leaving her shoulders. 

“I’m just so,” Lisa sighed, “scared I’m messing it all up, messing them up. Emma’s had sixteen years of life shoved into a matter of hours. I’ve got to deal with deprogrammingthe indoctrination she received from her tribe. And with Bobby J…”

Lisa trailed off with a small smile. 

“They’re just a baby,” She said as she thought about how Ben had been playing ‘superhero’ with them earlier. 

Her heart melted at how Bobby J had squealed in delight at ‘flying’ around the room. They had no idea that their shifting skin wasn’t normal.

“I don’t want them to ever feel like a freak. For any of them to feel like that.” Lisa frowned as she cast her eyes downward, “They’re kids, they shouldn’t have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders”. 

She looked up when she felt Amy’s hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sure your doing a good job,” She replied with a kind smile, “and if you ever need someone to talk you…”

“Well I wouldn’t mind another sister,” Lisa laughed, “because Gwen can be a little much sometimes.” 

“I heard that!” She called out from the office. 

“You were meant to.” Lisa yelled back causing Amy to laugh. 

With the ice officially broken,both women seemed to be able to breathe a little easier. 

“I hope Sam’s conversation is going as good as this.” Amy replied with a hopeful smile, “Because he was nervous the whole ride here.”

Lisa nodded. 

“Why don’t I show you around,” Lisa quipped as she linked arms with Amy, “since we’ll be seeing more of you in the future.” 

The kistune smiled softly at her. 

“I’d like that.” 

Sam found Emma in the salvage yard, sitting on one of the old abandoned cars with Jacob beside her. The younger wincher brother couldn’t help but watch the interaction. Neither he or his brother thought they’d have kids, let alone children with monsters. 

So he couldn’t help but watch them interacting, thinking back to when he and Dean were that small. 

“So we’re really cousins.” He heard Emma ask as she swung her legs off the side of the car. 

“I guess,” Jacob replied quietly, unchsractsticlly introspective. “I never really knew who my dad was until Sam showed up. I guess it was kinda hard to hide the resemblance between us when we were side by side.” 

Emma nodded. 

“So what,” She quipped, “they had a fling and your mom just bolted?”

“Yup,” Jacob replied as he copied Emma’s motions, “I mean, mom and I aren’t like Sam. Not to mention the reason they met was  _ because _ our grandfather was hunting her.”

It was Emma’s turn to be introspective. 

“Dad told me a little about that,” Emma replied, “when he let me read John’s journal. Dad said that I had a right to know my history, even if it wasn’t particularly good.” 

“Yeah,” Jacob replied quietly, “Sam doesn’t talk much about his family, other than your Dad. I head him and mom whispering about it one night, when they were discussing him wanting to go back to college.”

“He went to college?” She quipped. 

Jacob nodded. 

“Apparently he wanted to be a lawyer,” Jacob smiled, “I think if I went to school, I would want to be therapist.” 

“What’s that?” 

Jacob stared at her for a moment. 

“How do you not know what a therapist is?” 

Emma frowned. 

“I might look sixteen — well — seventeen now but I’m only a year old.” She shifted uncomfortably, “And the elders didn’t really teach us much, if anything, about the outside world.” 

“Really?” Jacob quipped curiously, “I asked Sam about you but he didn’t elaborate much beyond that you’d been raised by Amazons and that you didn’t really get to have a childhood.” 

Emma laughed humorlessly at that.

“When we were being beaten within an inch of our lives under the guise of sparing,” She replied quietly with a sigh, “they were drilling it into our heads that the only way we could reach our full potential was to kill our fathers.” 

Silence hung between them for a moment Jacob seemed to absorb her words. 

“That’s…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. “messed up.” 

“Yeah,” Emma replied with a wry smile, “I thought so too, which got me in trouble with the elders.” 

“So what did they do,” Jacob quipped trying his hardest to not be overbearing with his interest. “when you asked questions.” 

“They beat me,” She replied, “or rather…I was required to partake in more sparring with Elder Madeline, the head of the tribe. She assured it it was because my father was going to be a challenge.”

“So they wanted you to kill Dean?” 

Emma nodded. 

“Yeah but I didn’t want to.” She replied quietly, “but I didn’t feel I had any choice. That was until I actually met my Dad. He managed to talk me off the ledge, so to speak.” 

“Would you have killed him?” 

Emma shook her head.

“No,” She replied softly, “I would have put up a good fight but I couldn’t — I couldn’t kill someone I don’t even know, just like I couldn’t hate him.” 

She smiled softly as she reminisced about that night. 

“He offered me the world,” She said as she looked at Jacob, “and I believed him. The only time I really felt like I’d made a mistake was when Sam barged in… but my Dad put himself between us. Something that even my mother hadn’t done.” 

“What do you mean?” Jacob frowned in confusion. 

Sam too was curious to hear what his niece has to say.

“She—“ Emma began but hesitated as she tried to figure out how to articulate what she was feeling, “she just handed me over to the elders because that’s a what was expected of her. And she allowed them to send me to what they were sure was my death.”

“They set you up?” 

Emma nodded.

“They’re hunters,” She replied with a wry smile, “even my tribe knew the dangers of tussling with them. So they probably figured it would be easier to sacrifice an initiate than one of their own.” 

Jacob was flummoxed at that. 

“But you were one of them!” He roared, angry on her behalf, “And they just threw you to the dogs.”

“Raised me like a pig for slaughter,” Emma agreed, “which I only found out after we discovered the placed where I was trained abandoned.”

Sam figured this was as good time as any to interject. 

“I see you two are bonding.” Sam said as he revealed himself, stepping out from behind a car. 

Emma’s head snapped up and her face rippled, looking like it had that day for a split second. 

“How much did you hear?” She snapped. 

“Enough,” Sam replied as Jacob hopped off the car, “could you give us a moment Jake?”

The boy nodded smiling at his father. 

“Yup,” He replied nod, “I’m gonna go find mom.” 

Sam ruffled his son’s hair as he past before turning his attention back to his niece. 

“I don’t regret what I said.” She replied tersely. 

“And I’m not asking you to.” Sam replied honestly, “I know what I did was wrong. I willfully tried to downplay my hallucinations and you were put in danger as a result. I know I can’t take back what I did but I can ask for your forgiveness.” 

Emma simply watched Sam as he took Jacob’s spot, leaving on the car beside her. 

“Your right,” She agreed, “I don’t have to forgive you for calling me a monster and insulting that I didn’t deserve to live because of what I was sent there to to do.”

Sam ran his free hand through his hair. 

“But I know Dad would want me to.” She replied softly, “To not hold it against you because of where your head was at.”

Even if it was traumatizing for her. 

“I — thank you.” Sam said as he looked at her, “You’ve got more brains and compassion than most hunters I’ve met.” 

Emma laughed at that, which is exactly what Sam had wanted. He’d been hoping to defuse the tension between them. 

“I — uh — have something for you.” Sam replied as he unfurled his left hand, “A gift of sorts from your Dad.” 

Emma looked at him, interest throughly peaked. 

He held up a black cord with what looked like an odd head carving on the end of it. 

“It’s uh…” Emma wasn’t sure what to say, “nice?” 

Sam laughed at that. 

“I know it’s not the jewelry girls your age are wearing,” Sam said as he handed it to her, “but you could say it’s a family heirloom of sorts. I gave it to your Dad, many years ago for Christmas.” 

“Really?” Emma gasped and then remembered that she’d never seen if before then, “Why did he stop wearing it.” 

“The apocalypse.” Sam replied with a shrug, “And he insisted he didn’t need a symbol to know that I loved him.” 

Emma nodded, hanging on his every word. 

“It disappeared,” Sam replied shortly before we took on Lucifer, “and I just found it in a pawn shop in Kermit a few weeks ago. I figured it was a good gift for you even if—“ 

Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence because Emma was hugging him. 

“Thank you Uncle Sam.” She sniffed sincerely, her voice slightly muffled, “This is the best gift I’ve gotten all day.” 

Sam squeezed her and wheezed a little because of her superior strength. 

He knew that this wouldn’t instantly fix all their issues but it was a start.He’d been pushing all of them away because of how much they reminded him of Dean. When he should have been doing the opposite  _ because _ of of that. 

He still had Dean. He was in Emma’s smile, in Ben’s laugh, and in the way Bobby J stared at the Impala. These kids were his family and he’d forgotten that. 

Bobby always said family didn’t end in blood, which was true. Lisa had built a family that was only comprised of one blood relative. That didn’t mean she didn’t cherish each and every one of them. Sam had done the same. 

Now it was time to bring them together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t separate the families forever. Dean would have wanted them together. So together they shall be :) 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about Emma and Jacob as siblings.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough this is like the second or third chapter I wrote and it somehow got shuffled towards the end of the fic 😂 it’s funny how writing works.

Lisa Braeden sighed as she leaned against her old, tan, '88 Ford F-250. Bobby J gurgled happily in her arms, their chubby fingers curled around one of her errant curls. The mother of four wayward children watched for any sign of her kids as students piled out of Marshall High School.

She prayed to anyone that would listen that Bobby J didn’t get fussy. The last thing she needed was for them to change their _entire_ appearance in front of a whole group of people. Lisa didn’t know if she could handle having to explain that right now. 

Granted, ever since 'the incident' as the town called it, Sioux Falls was a bit more supernaturally _sensitive_ than most towns. If she was being honest, Lisa thought they’d be hard pressed not to be. There was no way these people would just forget that their loved ones had come back from dead.

Not to mention the fact that people had suddenly gone missing and stared acting strange when they reappeared because of Leviathans.

Sioux Falls had the rug pulled out from under them once, Lisa knew the people here wouldn’t be foolish enough to let it happen again. The few disappearances had been those who didn’t or were unwilling to listen to the Mayor’s decrees. Or rather, Jody‘s decrees, with her having the mayor’s ear and all.

The Sioux Falls sheriff was making sure her town was prepared. This made it a good mix of people ‘in the know’ and the small town happy ‘apple pie’ life, as Dean called it. That didn’t mean Lisa wanted to to have people gawking at child suddenly changing their race/gender. The people here might be less ‘fire and pitchforks’ about what they didn’t understand than the normal small town. That didn’t mean she wanted to have to deal with the aftermath.

The questions alone would drive her insane.

“Hey Lisa.” Her eldest child, Kevin Tran, said as he exited the truck. “You want me to take them off your hands?”

Lisa hadn't intended to be taking in any more wayward children but because Sam was MIA, Kevin had no where to else go. It was either go on the run because Sam wasn’t answering his phone or try the number Dean had given him. Needless to say, Kevin didn’t quite fancy living the life of a Wild West outlaw.

 ~~That was Dean’s dream, or rather, self-fulfilling prophecy~~.

“Thanks Kevin.” Lisa smiled gratefully as she handed Bobby J over to him. The young shapeshifter happily took one of Kevin’s fingers in his own chubby ones. “I’m sure those two will be out shortly.”

As if on queue, Ben Braeden, Krissy Chambers, Alicia Banes, Max Banes, and Emma Braeden-Winchester came strolling out of Marshall High School. If she imagined hard enough, Lisa could just think this was any other Tuesday and that she was just picking up her kids from school. Forget that Emma wasn’t hers, not that it mattered, and that she technically hadn’t existed a year ago.

Yup, just another Tuesday in her ~~crazy,~~ wonderfully messed up, life.

She’d played hell trying to get Emma a social security number and a legal birth certificate from the government. It had taken Jody stepping in to help, and corroborate her story, for Lisa to even get anywhere. She’d thank Jody every day if she had to for doing that for her.

Emma’s official story was that she’d been raised in a cult off the grid somewhere in the northwest. Dean hadn’t know she existed until the girl had escaped last year. Since her mother was MIA, and ~~Dean was dead~~ , Jody had been able to help Lisa get custody of the young amazon.

It was easy to lie about Emma’s life because they were essentially lying with the truth… if you excluded the whole amazonian monster part.

“I wonder what happened to them?” Kevin asked as Ben, Krissy, Alicia, Max, and Emma shuffled down the walkway.

Lisa turned to see the kids strolling up the pathway from the school. Ben’s arm was wrapped with bandages, which he was failing miserably to conceal. Emma had a bruise on her face that she seemed to be either wearing with pride or deftly unaware of it. Krissy had her arms crossed looked as if she’d like to snap at all the kids who were watching them.

Alicia and Max were determined not to look at Lisa or Kevin.

“I see you all had a good day at school.” Lisa commented feigning nonchalance as the kids shuffled past her into the truck-bed.

“Great.” Ben grumbled sarcastically as he threw his bag into the truck-bed.

His mother looked to her side to see Kevin already strapping Bobby J into his car seat, bless his heart. That left her some time to interrogate her children. If she was going to get anything out of them, she knew she had to ask Emma.

While Ben was like every normal teenager, moody and avoidant, Emma was more more eager to please. The young amazon was willing to dime anyone out if it meant staying in Lisa’s good graces. No matter how many times she told the girl that she wasn’t going to throw her out. Emma still walked on eggshells when it came to angering her or being ‘bad’.

“I promise I’m not mad—“ Lisa began causing Ben to scoff, “What happened?”

Ben was glowering daggers at Emma but she paid him no mind. Right now she looked like a kicked puppy who’d got caught chewing on Lisa’s favorite slipper. However, there was something about the way she held herself that was almost…prideful? Lisa couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Someone insulted our dad—“

“Emma.” Ben hissed his sister’s name warningly. “Stop. She’s lying when she says she isn’t mad.”

Lisa frowned. She didn’t have anything to be bad about yet. When she actually got the story out of them, then it would be a whole different story. For now, she just wanted the truth.

“Oh.” Emma said as she looked down at her shoes, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, “I was just doing what you and Dad taught me.”

Linda couldn’t help but smile at that, not that either of her errant children could see it as their attention was placed elsewhere. Even though Emma had been brainwashed by her tribe, she was turning out to be a good kid. She just needed some guidance from someone with a good head on their shoulders.

“How about you three?” Lisa quipped as she looked at Alicia, Krissy, Max. 

“It’s better if they tell you,” Krissy replied quietly as Alicia and Max nodded.

She sighed and shook her head, clearly this wasn’t going to be a good story.

“You ready to go Lisa?” Kevin asked her as he hoped into bed beside the kids.

“Yeah.” Lisa replied as she shut it, “But I’m expecting an explanation when we get home, ok?”

“Whatever.” Ben hissed as Emma meekly replied, “Yes ma’am.”

Lisa sighed heavily as she got into the driver’s seat. Her co-pilot Bobby John, or rather Bobby Joan as they’d changed their appearance again, was asleep beside her. She could see the skin goop sticking to the seat and the dashboard, which was going to be a pain to get out. Lisa couldn’t wait for the day they got a handle on their transformations, if not her sake but for the sake of the entire family’s belongings.

“Why can’t all my kids be as well-behaved as you Bobby J?” Lisa asked her slumbering child as she pulled out into the road.

Meanwhile, Kevin was unrelentingly starring at Ben and Emma hoping to get them to crack. Ben had headphones in his ears, placing his attention elsewhere. That just left Emma for him to weasel information out of. Kevin knew she was touch cookie to crack, he’d seen it, unless it came to Lisa.

“Hey Baby Spice.” Kevin yelled, trying to get Emma’s attention.

“What Kevin?” She glowered at him, imitating her brother’s displeased expression, “I told you not to call me that.”

The resident prophet of the lord sighed. How someone could think Ben and Emma weren’t related, which happened a lot, was beyond him. Though their coloring was different, each of them looked like mini-Dean’s, even when they weren’t trying.

“What happened?” He pressed as she glanced at Ben, “You know he can’t hear us.” 

The girl before him looked genuinely torn. It was clear she didn’t want to betray her brother. But she also looked like whatever had happened, it was eating at her.

“You promise not to be mad?” Emma asked, genuinely worried.

Kevin nodded. Although, in the back of his mind he was admittedly a little worried. What she could have done that caused them to both get injured?

“We got into a fight — not the two of us but with other people.” Emma explained straightening a little, “I defended Ben and our family’s honor… but I—“ 

The truck came to a stop causing Emma to snap shut as she braced her against the sides of the truck. Kevin knew that he wasn’t going to get anything else out of her now. She grabbed her bag and hopped out of the truck bed, rounding in the passenger’s side door.

“You want to get them?” She asked Lisa politely.

“Yes please.” Lisa said as she turned off the truck before she turned to her daughter, “You know I’d never kick you out, right?”

“Yeah.” Emma replied distractedly as she undid Bobby I’d car seat, “Come on little shifter, let’s go inside.”

Lisa just watched as Emma nearly ran into the house with Bobby J in two. She didn’t quite understand why she’d been so fascinated by the fact that her father had taken in a shapeshifter child. In the first couple months she’d given him a wide birth, like she had Ben, unsure of how to act around them. It was only when a shapeshifter had tried to take Bobby J that her wariness had faded away.

Ben too followed after them, not eager to be on the receiving end of his mother’s wrath.

“How was school?” Lee quipped to Krissy as she jumped out of the truckbed.

“Fine.” She replied noncommittally.

“What happened to your face?” Gwen asked her softly as she gently touched the young girl’s cheek.

“Nothing.” Krissy replied as she moved out of Gwen’s grasp, “can we just go home? I’ve got practice in an hour.”

Krissy had joined the softball team and Lee couldn’t have been prouder.

“Yeah kiddo,” Lee said as he looked at Lisa, “Is it ok if I dip early?”

She nodded. 

“I’ve got nobody on the queue for today,” She replied softly, “I’ll see you and Gwen later for dinner.”

Her adoptive sister smiled at her before she pecked Lee on the cheek. 

“See you then.”

That left Alicia and Max to contend with.

“Your mother’s inside,” She replied, “though I would like to know what happened today.” 

Alicia shrugged.

“People are mean,” She replied honestly, “and Emma wasn’t going to let people be mean to her brother.” 

Lisa was both filled with pride and worried for what he’d happened.

“I mean I would have done the same.” Alicia continued with a determined look.

“Can we go inside now?” Max asked hopefully.

Lisa nodded causing them both to bolt up the porch and into

Lisa sighed as she shut her door and walked up the path to their house. They’d become the talk of the town for a while, because of the circumstances in which they’d moved. Not to mention that the old town drunk, which Bobby has certainly gotten better before his death, had left them his house. Now though, Lisa and her motley crew had become regulars of Sioux Falls. 

It probably helped that they were quite chummy with the sheriff, who was a frequent visitor of Singer Salvage Yard.

“Emma, Ben, get in here now.” Lisa called to them as she walked into the living room.

“We’ll be in the library.” Kevin said as he scooped up Bobby J in his arms and retreated from the room, “Working on translating more of the tablet.”

Lisa nodded as Ben and Emma sulked into the room. Not that Lisa should have been surprised anymore, but Emma’s black eye had all but healed. Apparently, according to her daughter, anything short of a fatal wound or amputation would heal quite quickly. She said that it had something to do with her monster genetics.

Lisa didn’t like to think of how she’d nearly lost her when the a shifter had come looking for Bobby J. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She had to focus on the here and now, and get to the bottom of why she and Ben looked like they’d been in a fight.

“Does someone want to explain?” Lisa said looking pointedly at Ben.

She knew Emma would tell her in a heartbeat. But that isn’t what she wanted, she wanted Ben to be able to tell his side first. Her son sighed defensively and crossed his arms.

“The head of the football team, Keaton, was making fun of how our dad ‘walked out on us’.” Ben began quietly, “And at first I didn’t want to do anything, because I didn’t want to feed into it. I knew he wasn’t and that’s what mattered—“

He let out a shuddering breath as tears began to spill from his eyes. 

“But then he started saying all these things that weren’t true. That he didn’t love me and that I’d never know who know my real dad was. And I snapped — I launched at him and I’m sure you can guess how well that went.” He frowned as he gestured to his arm.

“I was coming back from English class when I saw the fight in the hallway.” Emma piped up, “I heard those awful things he said to Ben — I know you told me not to to use my strength but I couldn’t help it! They were hurting him and I was so… mad. Because they might as well have been saying those things to me—“ 

Lisa nodded sadly as she pulled both her children into a hug.

“I know there’s no way for us to get him back.” Lisa said quietly, “It’s not like any of us can get the ingredients to open a portal.”

Emma hiccuped in response and Ben murmured something intelligible.

“So we just have to be brave, for him. Because life doesn’t stop for anybody, least of all for Winchesters.”

That got the rise she wanted out of her children. They were Braedens, but they were also Winchesters — in name and in blood. Dean had promised her that he’d ‘make an honest woman out of her’. The ring hung heavy around her neck, one she remembered him telling her that had been previously owned by his mother.

“I’m not going to punish you for sticking up for yourselves.” Lisa said as they broke apart, “Nor am I mad that you stuck up for your brother.”

Emma smiled shyly at that.

“I know kids can be cruel.” She sighed, “But I am going to punish you for not using your resources wisely.”

Emma looked at the floor.

“You have to fight with something that they would be afraid of—“ Lisa explained as she rose.

“Well I think they’re afraid of Emma, now.” Ben chuckled weakly.

Lisa sighed. 

“I mean get a teacher involved—“ Ben moved to protest but his mother put up a hand, “—Someone who holds power over them. Not their coach but say, a math teacher.”

Emma shot her adoptive mother a puzzled look.

“Do you know what classes they usually act out in?” Lisa asked them, hoping they were getting what she was trying to say.

Ben was puzzled but Emma was beginning to grin. 

“Mrs. Rowle’s class or Mr. Fortuna’s class.” She said, her mood improving a little, “Keaton and the other guys tend to make a fuss. Does that mean they’re failing?”

Lisa nodded but Ben scoffed.

“How is that going to help?” He frowned, “They don’t have any power over them.” 

“That’s there your wrong.” Lisa smiled softly, “You hit them where it hurts, not in the gut, but in their grades. If Emma’s right and they’re failing those teacher’s classes, then you get them you involved. Those teacher will be less willing to make concessions for those boys when they see their bad behavior.”

Emma nodded vigorously while Ben just shook his head.

“This is stupid.” He snapped as he rose, “Nothing we do is going to change it. Keaton is the mayor’s son and they’ve got every teacher in their pocket.” 

He ran off up the stairs and slammed his door. Lisa sighed heavily and sagged her shoulders. While the lesson had been more for Emma, hoping to get the girl to use her resources before she used her fists. It would still have been helpful for her son to learn not to let those boys get to him. He’d walked right into their trap…

“They didn’t see anything.” Emma piped up quietly, “My face, I mean.”

Lisa looked up at her daughter who was starring down at the carpet.

“Emma.” Lisa tried your get the girl’s attention.

“I—I— they were just beating him up and I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.” She sniffed, “Krissy tried to stop me but I pushed her away and now she might hate me. I knew you’d be mad at me for using my strength against them but Ben—”

She remembered walking out of Mr. Phelps class to find a crowd gathered by her brother’s locker. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge and Emma didn’t like the feeling. She could hear shouting and laughing as she approached.

“How do you like that now Braeden?” She heard one of the boys chuckling, “Not so tough are you now? Daddy’s not gonna come save you—“

Emma felt her face getting red and so she turned to her locker. She knew she couldn’t use her strength against these kids, Lisa would be mad. But she couldn’t just let those boy beat up her brother. Getting her anger under control, as best she could, she turned back towards the crowd.

“Emma,” Krissy said as she squeezed her way through the crowd, “don’t do this.”

Krissy had an hand on Emma’s arm, seemingly trying to prevent her adoptive sister from killing those boys.

“I have to stop them,” Emma said as she shirked off Krissy’s hand, causing her to stumble towards Alicia and Max who were at the front of the crowd, “he’s my brother.”

Because she couldn’t stop the elders from harming her she would make sure to do the same for her brother with these bullies. 

“Hey.” Emma yelled getting the attention of the boys beating in her brother, “Pick on someone your own size.”

The ringleader, Keaton Knowles, laughed as he picked her brother up by the collar of his shirt. Emma could see that his lip was split open and he had a bruise in his face. That just made Emma’s blood boil, making it harder for her to control her anger.

She was keenly aware that if things got out of hand she might kill these boy. However, she was also aware that they hurt her brother. That was inexcusable.

“Emma stop.” Ben hissed weakly, “It’s not worth it.”

“Looks like your sister’s here to save you.” One of the boys holding her brother laughed, “If you think we won’t hit a girl, then your mistaken.” 

“Good.” Emma smirked, and Ben saw her eyes glittering yellow in the light before they became brown again, “I’m counting it.”

She pushed her way through the crowd and knocked one of the boys flat and on his back. Someone in the crowd ‘oooh-ed’ and another person whistled in appreciation. Keaton dropped her brother unceremoniously as he moved to get in her face.

“Your gonna regret that.” He spat.

Emma smirked.

“You hurt my brother. And that’s unforgivable.” She hissed, “You attack one of us, you attack all of us.”

That’s what the matrons had told her when she’d been told her father was a hunter. Their attack on heir tribe was an attack on their whole species. Of course, there had been a lot they’d left out, and she’d eventually decided that she wanted to leave. But it was those lessons they’s imparted upon her that she applied to her new tribe — her real family.

She shoved the boy with enough force to send him spiraling to the floor. He actually looked a little shocked for a second, he clearly hadn’t been expecting her to be so strong. Emma’s smile grew even more at that, she would enjoy beating the snot out of him.

He’d underestimated her and now he would pay the price.

“I’m going to give give you one chance to leave.” She said evenly, as she leaned down so she was face to face with Keaton, “I will offer you mercy only once.”

“Mercy.” One of the other boys scoffed as he grabbed her arm, “You’re gonna get it now bitch.”

Emma pealed his fingers off of her arm like banana peels. He looked shocked and she smirked at she threw him into the lockers, denting them in the process. The boy crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. The two other boys that were with Keaton looked from her to Keaton and shook their heads.

“This bitch is crazy.” The one said as he dropped her brother.

“Yea.” The other one chorused, “Like steroids crazy.”

The moved through the crowd and took off the down the hallway to the jeers of the crowd. Keaton’s attention was focused on Emma now. Catching her momentarily off guard, in one quick motion, he landed a punch to her face. He’d expected her fall flat on her back but Emma merely stumbled back. She lowered her head, willing her face not to change. When she looked up Keaton backed away, unbeknownst to Emma, her eyes were flickering between yellow and brown.

“Stay away from my brother.” She snarled, glaring daggers at the boy.

Keaton scrambled to his feet as two teachers jogged down the hallway. Emma didn’t pay any mind to their yelling, she just moved to her brother. He was trying to shove her away but she hoisted him up with her superior strength.

“Emma.” Lisa said as she placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “Honey, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed, “Please don’t make me leave.”

Lisa’s heart broke for her daughter.

She wasn’t like most hunters, if she could even consider herself one. She hadn’t been introduced to this life because of a traumatic death of a family member. She’d almost lost Ben, but Dean had saved him that day. She didn’t have the prejudice that many had a against monsters, many of whom hadn’t asked to be born what they were. 

“Emma sweetheart.” Lisa pulled the girl into her arms, rocking her little like she had Ben when he was little, to try and calm her down, “Your my daughter. I might not have given birth to you but I’d be damned if I was gonna let anyone take you away from me. I couldn’t even dream of sending you away.”

Emma didn’t respond, she simply cried as she buried her head against Lisa’s shoulder. In the beginning, there had been many days where she’d missed her mother. Despite the fact that her mother had left her to die, she couldn’t help but miss her. But slowly, when Emma began to think of her mother, she began to see Lisa instead of her biological mother.

“I’m sorry Mitéra.” Emma sniffled, “I’m so sorry.”

“Mitéra?” Lisa echoed as Emma looked up at her shyly.

“It means Mom.” Emma smiled shyly at her mother as she hiccuped, “It’s what you are, my mom. You said it yourself.”

Lisa started to cry too, in earnest. Emma had called her mom, it had taken almost a year but it had happened. She squeezed her daughter tighter to her and the two of them absorbed the moment. Emma had finally gotten comfortable enough with her to call her mom.

Lisa never thought she’d see the day.

“You know I’m still gonna have to ground you though.” Lisa said she moved a stray hair out of Emma’s face.

Emma gave a watery laugh at that.

“I wouldn't have expected anything less…Mitéra.” Emma smiled as she rose, “I beat those kids up. I had an unfair advantage and I exploited it.”

Lisa stood too. She placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“That’s not why.” Lisa smiled too, “You didn’t ‘exploit an advantage’ you defended your brother. But please try and use less violent methods next time, ok?”

Emma wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she nodded.

“I will.” She said as she turned towards the library, “Do you want me take care of Bobby J while you talk to Ben? Let Kevin actually focus on his translation. ”

“What did I do to deserve such good kids?” Lisa laughed as Emma left the room.

“It’s the Gods’ way of reward you for our mostly inhuman nature.” She laughed as she left, not catching Lisa frown.

Lisa had long ago gotten over the fact that two of the three of her kids weren’t human. Bobby J was constantly reminding her of this fact, but she’d long since stopped being squeamish over the content changes to their appearance.Emma sometimes said strange things, like that, which reminded her that she had in fact been raised in a monster cult.

Lisa shook her head as she tuned towards the stairs. It didn’t matter if her kids were monsters or not, they were her kids. She’d be damned if she was gonna let other hunters or even monsters get to them. She’d more than proved that when she, Ben, and Emma had taken down that Shifter who came looking for Bobby J last fall.

“Ben,” Lisa said softly as she rasped at her son’s door, “open up, I just want to talk.”

“Go away.” He snapped. “I don’t want to.”

“You’ll miss going to Jody’s for dinner if we don’t chat now.”

There was a pause before she could hear a shuffling of feet. Jody had invited them over for dinner to celebrate herbeing re-elected as the sheriff of Minnehaha County. Though it was a running joke between them all that she was the sheriff of _just_ Sioux Falls since most of the monsters that popped up were usually on the outskirts of the large town.

“Fine,” Ben huffed as he opened the door, “but I didn’t do anything.”

“I know you didn’t,” Lisa replied as she eased herself into the room, sitting on Ben’s bed. “Emma told me as much.”

“So the little traitor spilled the beans,” He huffed, “typical.”

“Ben,” His mother replied concernedly, “those boys attacked you.”

“I had it handled!” He insisted with a frustrated sigh. “And now that is just going to make everything worse.”

“Your sister was only trying to help,” She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, “because she loves you—“

“I didn’t need her help.” He replied tersely as he crossed his arms and turned away from his mother, “I was handling it just fine on my own.”

“Ok,” Lisa said softly as she chose to ease up on her son a bit, “I understand. I was bullied as a kid, I know what it’s like for people to pick on you because your different.”

Ben turned ever so slightly to look at his mother. How could this woman, who reminded him so much of Wonder Woman. Not in just her looks, but in the way she’s left everything she knew behind to do what was right. She raised him, his siblings, and helped the fractured hunting community begin to heal.

“Why would they do that?” He quipped, “You’re like, amazing?” 

Lisa smiled sadly at her son.

“You’re Aunt Marie and I didn’t have a good life,” Lisa replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “nowhere near like your father’s but not great. Moved around a lot and I was always the new kid, but I did my best to make due. Thought people didn’t always like my chipper attitude and quickly found I didn’t take anybody’s shit.”

Ben was facing his mother then, hanging on her words.

“And I always hated how Marie tried to protect me.” She said as she placed a hand on her son’s hand, moving it from his shoulder. She squeezed it as she spoke, “I could look out for myself, I didn’t need her. But looking back, she was just doing what any sister would do when the other was hurt. She wasn’t doing it to be malicious or make the situation worse, she was doing it out of instinct.”

Ben nodded.

“I know Emma didn’t mean to embarrass me—“

“So your embarrassed that your sister beat up a bunch of football players?” Lisa quipped, trying to hide her smile. “Not because she defended you?”

Ben grumbled something under his breath that told Lisa everything she needed to know.

Krissy sighed as she walked into the house she, her father and, recently, Gwen shared. She could hear her father calling out to her but she was choosing not listen. She moved through the house and out into the backyard. Somehow Gwen had beaten her to the punch and was sitting on a stump around the fire pit her father had built.

“You don’t have to talk,” Gwen replied honestly, “because I’m not here to lecture you. I know you didn’t start that fight today.”

Krissy grumbled under her breath as she sat down beside Gwen.

“I tried to stop her you know,” Krissy began quietly, “but she shoved me out of the way.”

“Emma did this?” Gwen gasped as she looked at Krissy’s cheek.

“She didn’t mean to,” The girl grumbled, “but that didn’t mean t didn’t hurt. I didn’t want het to expose hersel…”

“Oh Kris,” Gwen said as she put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “she’s a kid, even younger than you, even if she doesn’t seem like it. I think sometimes we forget that Emma’s is only a year old.”

“She certainly doesn’t act like it,” Krissy replied as she winced as Gwen delicately touched her face, “she seemed to be in control of herself when she shoved me out of the way.”

“I think it’s because it’s because she didn’t want to hurt you.”

Krissy looked to Gwen in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“You remember when we fought that Shifter?”

Krissy nodded.

“Emma did what she could to protect us,” Gwen said as she tried to think of the right thing to say, “but even she can lose control. For as much as we’ve worked with Emma to control her powers, she’s only a kid. She’s prone to make mistakes too.”

“This is a pretty sucky mistake.” Krissy replied with a frown.

“And I’m sure she feels absolutely awful about it,” Gwen said as she rose, “because Emma looks up to you and Alicia.”

That threw Krissy for a loop.

“Wait,” She said as she rose too, “really? Why? We’re the same age?”

Gwen have her a knowing smile. 

“You two are the only girls she’d met that were own age when she arrived here,” Gwen said as she put a hand on Krissy’s shoulder. “You’re like her model for what it means to be a regular kid and so I’m sure it’s eating her up inside that she hurt you.”

Krissy nodded and leaned in to Gwen a bit as they walked back inside the house.

Alicia found Emma sitting on the porch when she walked outside after leaving her mother and Max to their lessons. When it came to magic, Alicia was about adapt at it as a stick. She didn’t have the natural ability that her mother and her father had.

So when they practiced she usually made herself scarce and found something else to do.

“You really did a number on the football team,” She said as she sat down beside Emma, “it was kinda cool.”

“But I lost control,” Emma muttered, “and I hurt Krissy. I could have hurt Ben.”

“But you didn’t,” Alicia said causing Emma to look at her, “And Krissy will bounce back.”

Emma didn’t look so convinced.

“Come on,” Alicia said as she rose taking Emma’s hand, “follow me. We’ve got some time before we’re all going to Jody’s.” 

“Where are we going?” Emma frowned.

“I found this treehouse in the back the property,” Alicia explained, “it’s where I go when Mom and Max are practicing magic.”

“Why?” Emma asked curiously, “Don’t you want to learn too?”

Alicia laughed at that.

“I don’t have the talent for it.” She replied with a sardonic smirk, “And besides, it’s Mom and Max’s thing. I’ve always enjoyed the research side of things anyways.”

Emma nodded.

Soon the were far beyond the house, looking up at a rather old tree with a rickety looking treehouse built into it. There were steps nailed into it and it looked like someone had recently replaced some of them. Emma wondered how long Alicia had been fixing the place up.

“Here she it,” Alicia said as she patted the tree, “isn’t she a beauty.”

Emma didn’t know if she’d call it a ‘beauty’ but she did have to admit that it must have been a nice retreat.

“It’s nice,” Emma said as she Alicia began to climb, “but is it safe?”

“Of course it is!” Alicia chided her, “the ladder was the first thing I’d replaced.”

Emma didn’t know if she’d agree with that. They looked worn and ready to give way at any moment. And as if she’d summoned the thought, Alicia started to fall in what felt like slow motion.

Emma did the only thing she could think to do. She opened her arms and stopped Alicia from hitting the ground. Alicia’s hair was windswept and it seemed to dance about her face.

For a moment both girls just seemed to stare at each other and it was only when Alicia cleared her throat that Emma let her down.

Alicia dusted herself off as soon as her feet hit the ground, hoping that Emma hadn’t seen her face flush. And if she did that she’d chalked it up to simply tenge adrenaline rush of almost dying. Emma ran a hand through her hair and chalked up their shaking to Alicia’s weight, even though she knew it wasn’t an issue.

“So…” Alicia trialed off, “wanna head back?”

“If you want to,” Emma shrugged, “but — uh — would you mind if I came back here?”

Alicia smiled widely at that.

“I’d like that.” She said and paused, “We’re not gonna tell my mom or Lisa about this right.” 

Emma shook her head and grabbed Alicia’s hand, curling the other girl’s pinky finger around her own.

“It’s our secret.”

Ben was waiting for them when they arrived back. Lisa was loading Bobby J into the backseat while Kevin was hopping into the front. Alicia’s mother was leaning against their car while Max had always stationed himself in the passenger’s seat.

“Could you guys have taken any longer?” He chided them, “I’m starving.”

“Ben!” Lisa yelled from her position by the car, “Remember what I said.”

He sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry.” He said as Alicia broke away from Emma to hop in her mother’s car. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier.”

Emma looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world

“I — I just didn’t want them to hurt you,” Emma admitted softly, “I couldn’t stop the leviathans from hurting dad, I couldn’t stop Uncle Sam from leaving, or the shifter from hurting Uncle Lee. But I could stop those guys from hurting you.”

When Emma looked up Ben saw the tears in his sister’s eyes. He walked forward and pulled her into a hug. She returned it fiercely, glad that her brother wasn’t mad at her any more.

“I promise I’ll do what Mitéra says from now on.” Emma sniffled.

“Mitéra?” Ben echoed as Emma looked up at her shyly.

“It means Mom.” Emma smiled at her brother, “It’s what she is after all.”

Ben ruffled Emma’s hair before putting an arm around her shoulder. Together the two of them walked towards the car and got in on either side. The car ride to Jody’s was a quiet one but it wasn’t a bad thing. Emma and Ben had made their amends, were once again a united front.

Now Emma just had to apologize to Krissy, which was easier said than done.

When the Braeden’s arrived at the Sheriff’s house, it was to find that were the last ones to arrive. Sam and Amy’s 06 SRT8 Dodge Charger was parked on the street while Tasha’s Kombi van was parked beside Lee’s 1969 Mercury Cougar Eliminator in the driveway.

“How is it that we love the closest and we’re last?” Kevin joked as they walked up the driveway.

Lisa shrugged.

“Well we do have the most people,” She joked, “out of anyone.”

Ben snickered as the door opened to reveal one Jody Mills.

“Took you stragglers long enough,” She quipped, “Dinner’s almost ready.”

Lisa, Kevin, Bobby J, Ben, and Emma shuffled inside. Any was laughing along to something Gwen had said while Tasha and Sam seemed to be talking about something happy, as both were smiling. Ben waved at Max making a beeline for him while Alicia and Jacob were chatting amicably.

Krissy was in the corner, nursing a fuzzy drink in her hand. Emma winced as she saw the bruise on her cheek. After saying hello to her aunt, uncle, and cousin, Emma walked over to her friend. Krissy took one look at her and turned away.

“I’m sorry.” Emma murmured, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Doesn’t chance the fact that you did.” 

Emma looked down at her hands.

“I — I couldn’t control myself,” She whispered, “and you suffered as a result.”

For a moment neither girl knew what to say.

“You were just trying to protect Ben,” Krissy muttered, “and you really care about him.” 

“And you too.”

Krissy looked at Emma then.

“You’re my friend,” Emma replied softly, “and I would never intentionally hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did.” 

Krissy punched Emma in the arm causing the young Amazon to stare at her in confusion.

“Just don’t let it happen again ok?”

Emma’s face broke out into a grin as she pulled Krissy into a hug. She winched in pain and Emma sheepishly let her go.

“Ok.”

“Alright you heathens,” Jody laughed as she walked out of the kitchen, “food’s ready.”

One by one they all filed into the kitchen. There was mix of food and other things, for the monsters of the group. It was almost like a thanksgiving feast in a way, the way they were all gathered around the table.

This was their new normal and none of them would have changed it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there’s a little sprinkling of Alicia/Emma because I think they’d be cute together. 
> 
> The update for They Were Still His Kids is proba gonna be a while longer. Ive only got two more chapters planned for this and I want to get those up first. 
> 
> We’re nearing the end guys :(


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The fun begins!

Bobby John nudged Emma’s knee, looking up at her through the face of what looked like a tiny, female, version of their father. She brushed an arrant brown curl out of their face, their sparkling green eyes boring into her own.

“Emmy,” Bobby J asked as they tugged at her jeans. “Mhungry”

Emma nodded and stood up, scooping Bobby J into her arms. 

“Ok little one, let’s get you something to eat.”She cooed at them.

The young amazon turned back to Kevin who had all of his notes sprawled out on Bobby’s old desk. She caught sight of a coloring book out of the corner of her eye, causing her to smile. It would seem that Bobby J was helping Kevin with his research in their own little way.

“Do you want anythingto eat, Kev?” Emma asked the prophet.

She caught sight of the empty water bottle and made a mental note to get him another one.

“No,” He replied with a sigh, “Sam’s picking us up lunch.”

Emma nodded, scooping up her little sibling before departing from the office. When she moved into the kitchen her aunts and her mother were seated at the table, each of them pouring over a different text.

Emma didn’t know what brought on this renewed fervor to find her father but she was here for it.

“What would you like to eat?” She muttered to her little sibling as she placed them in a high chair.

“Don’t give them too much,” Lisa said without looking up, “Sam’s getting lunch.”

“So I heard,” She replied with a smirk, “how’s the reading coming?”

Amy placed down the papers she was reading with a frustrated sigh.

“Not great,” The kitsune replied as Emma grabbed sole mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets from the fridge, “so far these papers have been useless”.

“Well not entirely useless,” Gwen cut in with a shrug, “I mean, I think we’ve unearthed all of Bobby’s buried treasure and there’s some interesting…”

Amy and Lisa’s combined glared caused Gwen to trail off.

“though there’s nothing to help us find your dad.” She finished quietly, looking sheepish.

Emma nodded as she placed the food in the microwave.

“I know I can’t except a miracle,” Emma murmured, “but I was hoping _something_ would have turned up.”

“We all were kiddo,” Gwen said as she stood, grabbing the food out of the microwave, “why don’t you go find your siblings? Leave all this reading to the adults.”

Emma looked ready to protest but one look from Lisa had her scurrying out the door. She passed her uncle who ruffled her hair as she passed. She moved out the front door and found Max levitating some stuff with magic with Ben was watching eagerly. All the while Alicia and Krissy were sparring with Burn by Ellie Goulding playing on the radio between them.

“Looks like I’m missing all the fun,” She joked catching Max’s attention causing the box he was levitating to gently coast to the ground. “Mom and the aunts haven’t found anything yet. Also Uncle Sam’s back with lunch.” 

“We saw,” Ben quipped, “what were you doing inside?”

Emma shrugged.

“I wanted to help with the reading but I think I’ve translated all the books that were in Greek.” She replied as she sat down beside Max, “Though the aunts don’t seem very enthused with their progress.”

There was a heavy silence that lingered between the kids.

“We could always try to summon him.” Alicia quipped as she took Krissy to the ground.

“Isn’t that only for demons and supernatural creatures?” Krissy grunted as she tapped the girl’s leg causing Alicia to haul her to her feet.

“Or Ghosts.” Max chimed in causing Ben and Emma to glare at him.

“Dean’s not dead.” Ben insisted but the fire that had once been behind those words was only embers now.

“Well there’s only one way to find out,” Krissy said as she dusted herself out, “what do we need?”

After about five minutes the five teens were gathered in front of a bowl. There were some pieces of things Dean held dear combined with other odds and ends used to summon ghosts. Alicia flicked open Krissy’s lighter, one she’d stolen from her her, and crouched so she could little contents of the bowl on fire.

The flame seemed to reach the sky for the barest locker of a second before being sniffed out by the wind.

“Well that was anti climatic,” Max muttered, “usually these kinds of things can’t simply be blown out.”

“So that means he’s not dead.” Emma replied and Krissy rolled her eyes.

“It means he’s not a ghost.” She insisted causing Emma to glare at her, “He could have moved on already or—“

“That’s enough.”

The five teens turned around to find Lee Chambers.

“But dad—“ Krissy tried but Lee’s stern look silence her.

“Tasha and I just got back from a hunt,” Lee said as he looked towards the woman who was walking in the house, “Why don’t you kids go on inside and eat?”

Krissy looked like she wanted to protest but Alicia shook her head. The two girls and Max spelt made their way to the door while Emma and Ben seemed glued to the spot. Lee sighed and scrubbed his face, walking up to them as soon as Krissy, Alicia, and Max were inside the house.

“They’re trying the best they can.” Lee began gently, “We in rather uncharted waters.”

“He can’t be dead,” Ben’s voice was barely above a whisper, “he just can’t be.”

Emma’s hand slowly came up and she pulled Ben to her side.

“What were you all doing?”

“Trying to summon him,” Emma said as she gave Lee a watery frown, “but it didn’t work, so that’s gotta count for something right?”

Lee didn’t have the heart to tell either of theses kids that their father was probably dead. Looking at them, in particular Emma, he was reminded of Krissy. He thought back to that vampire hunt he’d handed off to another hunter, how he’d just had a gut feeling that something would go wrong.

Would she have looked like this had he perished on a hunt?

“Why don’t you kids go on and eat,” Lee said as he stared walking towards the garage, “take your mind of things.”

The looks that Emma and Ben have him told him that no amount of food would help take their minds of things. But the glimmer that he’d seen in their eyes when he’d showed up here a year ago was starting to flicker and die. It was only a matter of time until it went out completely.

Lunch was a quiet affair, the books and papers were put into the office for everyone to fit on the table. How they managed to fit everyone at the little rounded table that inhabited the kitchen was beyond the Winchester matriarchal level of concern. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder, besides Bobby J,

The kids were on one side and the adults were on the other. Jacob and Amy had their glands though nobody at the table seemed to mind. The rest of them were eating salad and smoothies, courtesy of Sam. They all should have seen it coming that sending the health conscious member of the family would result in a lunch if ‘rabbit food’.

Once everyone had eaten, Amy, Jacob, and Sam made their leave, needing to get back to Kermit. Though as Emma watched the Impala leaving the yard, Emma was secure with the knowledge that her uncle would be coming back. 

Reaching for the necklace around her neck, Emma let out a sigh before turning back into the house.

Krissy went back to the house she shared with Gwen, her dad, and her new little brother, a child that Lee and Gwen had found on a vamp hunt in Larchwood, Iowa. While Ben had gone out for a walk, claiming that he needed to clear his head. Emma could understand her older brother’s need to get away from the craziness of this life, to pretend to be normal for a while.

Though she could never do that, for this was all the young amazon had ever known.

Bobby J had already gone down for their nap, leaving Emma to wonder the house. Sometimes she swore she could feel Bobby’s presence in the house, even though she knew that he was long gone. Maybe she was imaging it, or maybe it was what she wanted to feel.

This world was still so new to her having only live a year, sometimes she forgot that.

She could shoot a gun and expel demons but she still was bad with her capitols. She knew what it would take to kill a grown man her father’s size, but she didn’t know all the presidents until a month ago. It was amazing how truly different she and her brother were.

Yet she would trade him or her mother for the world.

Emma walked past the office to find Kevin and her mother with their head buried in a mountain of books. She smiled to herself as she moved past and up the stairs, making a beeline for her room. Opening it she positioned herself on her bed and grabbed a comic book of her desk. 

It was the most recent edition of the newest Wonder Woman comic, something that Gwen had gotten her into. The minutes seemed to fade into hours as Emma red her comic, with little else to do. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there when Ben opened her door. 

“Emmy,” He began breathlessly, “you need to come downstairs.”

Emma put down the comic she was reading and look at her brother. He was panting, his hair was wild, and it looked like he’d been crying. But he had the biggest grin on his face. She didn’t know what to make of his current state.

“Did something happen?” She frowned as she hopped off her bed, “What’s going on?”

His behavior was worrying her.

“I — I promised I wouldn’t ruin it,” He began vaguely, “just come downstairs.” 

With that Ben was gone.

Cautiously, Emma grabbed her pocket knife off of her nightstand and moved out of her room. She crept through the hallway and down the stairs until she caught sight of just who was standing in the foyer. But it couldn’t be him, he was dead?

“Hey kid,” Her father said softly, with a little wave. “it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

Emma stood frozen as she looked from the vision of her father to her brother, who now had Bobby J in his arms.

“Get away from my siblings shifter,” She hissed as she brandished her pocket knife, “or I _will_ kill you.” 

“Wow wow,” Ben said as he stepped between Emma and Dean, “It’s him Emma, I promise. I mean, I did all the tests. Just look…”

Ben handed Bobby J over to Dean and the little shifter placed their chubby hand on Dean’s tear stained face. He patted his cheek and giggled happily.

“Bean,” He giggled, “Bean! Bean!”

Emma felt like her legs were going to give way. This had been something they’d been hoping would happen for months. Only when they’d really started looking had she been starting to loose hope. Only for her father to return in one piece with no explanation.They hadn’t found a spell to bring him back so how was he back?

“I — I’ll go get Mitéra and Kevin,” She muttered, never taking her eyes off of her father, “Be right back.”

Emma ran as fast as her legs would take her across the house. Both of them needed to know of this miracle. That they no longer needed to put over the books they’d found or go looking for more tablets in the crypts of Lucifer. For their father had been returned to them.

The opening of the library doors caused Lisa and Kevin to jump. They turned to see Emma standing breathlessly in the doorway. The sheer force of her pushing in the doors caused the door slam into the walls. She didn’t seem to notice her lack of restraint as she was practically jumping in place.

“Mitéra! Kevin! He’s home!” Emma was practically yelling, and Lisa could see the tear stains on her cheek. 

“Emma honey,” Lisa said as she rose. “calm down. Tell me what happened. What’s going on?

Emma stopped jumping and it seemed like all the color had drained from her face.

“I — I don’t know.” She repeated slower and when Lisa shook her head Emma sighed frustratedly, “I— He— alive! Ben just came in my room and told me he was alive. And then I saw him standing in the foyer!”

She grabbed Lisa’s hand hard, unintentionally, causing the woman to wince. Lisa allowed her daughter to lead her out of the library, with Kevin in tow. She could hear the crying of Bobby J and Lisa felt her heart rate increasing. She was starting to panic. Where was Ben? Why was Emma so frantic? What happened—

Lisa stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of her boyfriend, who was most certainly not dead. He had one arm around Ben and the other arm around their, at the moment, younger daughter. Bobby J was crying and clinging to Dean’s shirt like their life depended on it. Ben had his own face buried against his father’s chest.

When Dean turned to her, Lisa felt like she couldn’t breathe.

He looked up from his children to see Lisa standing paralyzed, with Emma by her side, hand in hand. Lisa could tell he was saying something to her but she couldn’t hear it over the thudding in her ears. Swiftly, he handed Bobby John to Ben and walked unsteadily towards her.

Lisa knew she should have asked him some sort of question, made him drink the holy water in the flask by the door. Or cut his hand with the slicer knife they kept for emergencies. Instead, she just threw her arms up around his neck causing Dean to lift her from the ground so he could spin her around.

Emma joined her siblings, slinging an arm over Ben’s shoulder, all of them sobbing.

“Dean…I thought… I thought I’d lost you.” Lisa warbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I thought so too.” Dean agreed, pulling back from their embrace slightly. “I never thought I’d see _any_ of you again.”

Lisa lifted her gaze to meet his, tears make her eyes shimmer. Dean’s hands grasped at her cheeks and his lips crash down into hers. She clung to Dean like her life depended on it. 

Ben cleared his throat causing both parties to part, Lisa looking sheepish while Dean just grinned. They both turned to see their children smiling happily. Emma toed the carpet beneath her, looking down at the ground. She didn’t notice her father waking up to her until her face was in his hands.

“Hey kid.” He smiled at her, “Don’t think I’d forget about you.”

Emma moved to speak but everything she wanted to say died on her lips. She stated sputtering which turned into full blown sobs as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Dad.” She hiccuped, “I’m so glad your home.”

Dean rocked her in his arms, just as he did the day she’d run away. He’d promised her a normal life, and she’d gotten it. He just hadn’t expected it to be without him.

“Emma.” Dean murmured into the crown of her head, “I told you everything was going to be ok, didn’t I?”

All the young amazon could do was sniffle and nod into his chest. Soon everyone was joining in, Lisa, Ben, Bobby John, and Kevin. Dean embraced his family like a drowning man gasping for air, desperately and tightly. He was afraid that if he let go they disappear and this would all be a dream.

“I love you all,” Dean whispered, “so much.”

“We’re glad to have you back,” Ben sniffed, “Dad.”

Dean gave a watery laugh and squeezed them tighter. He was home and he had his family back. He’d held up his end of the deal and he was here. Even though he’d lost Cas in the process, all hope was not lost. 

He gotten the life he always wanted, that apple-pie life with the white picket fence and the 3.5 kids. But he didn’t have to deny who he was. He had a girl who understood him and hunting. He wouldn’t have to pass on the legacy to his children and he could give them the lives they trust deserved.

And he had Lisa to thank for that.

“Come on now,” Dean said as they broke apart, “this shouldn’t be all tears.”

Lisa smacked his arm.

“Ow,” He huffed, “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

“You were gonna for a year Dean,” She chided him, “this is a lot to process.”

“How’d you get out?” Kevin quipped curiously.

Dean went quiet and this reminded Lisa of when he’d first come to them over two years ago. His face was ashen and his hands were slightly trembling. She took them in her own causing Dean to look at her.

“You can tell us when your ready,” She said softly causing Dean to nod his head ever so slightly in thanks, “now why don’t we call everyone up so we can celebrate?”

“Everyone?” Dean frowned, “Who’s everyone?”

That caused Ben and Emma to laugh as Dean scooped Bobby J into his arms.

“You’ll see.” Kevin said as he moved to the phone, “They’re all gonna be very happy your back.”

That’s how Dean found himself with a house full of semi-retired hunters, monsters, and a couple of regular ol’ humans. When Sam had first laid eyes upon him there weren’t words that needed to be spoken. They embraced as if the last time they’d seen each other was last week instead of last year.

He’d reintroduced Amy to Dean and much to Dean’s surprised she was rather cordial. Especially considering she was pregnant and that he would come to find out that Jacob was in fact his nephew. It made Dean’s head spin a little and stabbed him in the heart with guilt but he was glad to know that Sam had found a girl who’d understood him.

Gwen and Lee were next, with Krissy and a little boy in tow. At first Dean thought the boy was theirs but he was too old to be. Gwen told him that they’d adopted him from after a vamp hunt as he had no family to speak of. Both Gwen and Krissy had given him bone crushing hugs that had him wheezing, but he’d been happy for hugs instead of fighting. 

It would still take a while for him not to jump at sudden movements and loud noises. His Purgatory senses wouldn’t just turn off overnight.

Jody was next with Tasha in tow, both traded shy smiles and stolen glances all night. Dean was happy to see that Jody was able to heal from the ordeal she’dwent through. And he was glad to meet Tasha, a capable hunter in her own right. And surprised too to learn that there were other ways to he a witch.

So much had happened in the last year that he almost felt like he wouldn’t be able to keep up.

Dean laid in bed, staring up the ceiling long after everyone had gone home. Amy, Jacob, and Sam lived in Kermit, Texas running an ethically-sourced underground organ harvesting ring for monsters. Which he wouldn’t say was too far off from what Lisa, and now he, was doing here. Except instead of dealing with monsters, he had to deal with ornery hunters.

Clearly Sam had the better end of the deal. Hunter didn’t care who you were as long as you were human. He’d vowed to kill anyone who made his feel lesser for what they were. Especially after what he’s witnessed in Purgatory.   


To think that his kids and his nephew would end up there, just because of what they were…

“What’s the matter?” Lisa whispered softly as she looked at him.

The moonlight stuck his face in a way that almost seemed to make him glow. 

“I — this just doesn’t seem real,” Dean confessed, “I’m afraid that I’m going to wake up and be back there… that I’ll be dead, Cas too, and Benny…” 

“Hey,” Lisa said as she squeezed his shoulder, “look at me. Dean please.”

Dean turned to her and she cupped his face. She kissed his forehead, then his noise, before placing one against his lips.

“We’re real,” She said seriously, “me, Ben, Emma, and Bobby J, we’re real. This life we’ve built is real and I don’t want to spend one more second of it without you. Don’t — Don’t check out on me again, Dean. I — I don’t know if I can do that’s again.”

He pulled Lisa to his chest and squeezed her tight. He didn’t like to think about what he’s out Ben and Lisa through last time. They didn’t deserve to go through that again. Emma didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

He couldn’t dwell on the past, he needed to look to the future. Benny was going to kill his maker and live his life. Cas had decided to join him and Dean figured once they were done they’d probably come find him.

Dean had a life, a second chance at happiness, and he wasn’t going to squander it.

“I’m here,” He whispered, placing a kiss on Lisa’s forehead, “and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this is the epilogue!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end 😢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this final installment :)

Emma found herself sitting on the front porch, looking out into the Salvage Yard. Letter in hand, she let out a weary sigh as she thought about her life. If you’d of told her years ago when she was born that she’d be going to college and not living with her tribe, she’d of thought you were crazy. But now? She couldn’t imagine her life any other way.

“Hey kid,” Came a familiar voice, “how are you feeling?”

Emma turned around to see her father standing on the porch.

“I’m ok,” She said as he sat down beside her, “I - I just — its hard to believe this is really happening.”

Dean nodded as he moved to sit down beside her.

“You’re the first one in the family to go to college,” He said causing Emma to stare at him, “not counting your Uncle of course. Still can’t believe he went back and got his law degree.”

She nodded.

In the years since her father had returned a lot had happened. Her aunt Gwen had taken everything from the Campbell Compound and moved it here. She also married Lee and formally adopted and their son Christian. Her dad married her mother and Emma was officially adopted into the family, along with Bobby John.

Sam too married Amy and they had another kid together, a daughter named Amelia. Cas and Benny settled down in Louisiana, after Benny tracked down his last living descendant. They adopted a nelphil boy named Jack and tracked down Castiel’s vessel’s daughter and took her in too.

Tasha, Alicia, and Max moved in with Jody and together the three of them ate living their best lives. Jody and Tasha took in a girl, named Alex, that Jody found out was being used as blood slave for a vamp nest. The two of them were schedule to get married later in the year.

Kevin had gone to Princeton and made contact with his mother. In fact, he ended up getting a job there was now a tenured Professor with a fancy office and everything. Even though hunting and the supernatural were in the rear view for him, he always came to thanksgiving dinner at the Salvage Yard. 

Garth too, even after he became a werewolf. Lisa welcomed him and his pack with open arms. Amy was able to, with Garth’s help, expand her organ network and help monsters all over the country. 

All in all, Emma supposed things were finally looking up for her family.

“I never thought this would have been possible for me.” The young amazon whispered as she leaned her head against her father’s shoulder.

“You’re telling me.” He breathed, “I didn’t think I’d live past thirty, or even get to have kids.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“Do you ever miss it?” She whispered. “Hunting, I mean.”

Dean was starring out into the yard, watching the sun set.

“No,” He shook his head, “I miss helping people but I don’t miss what it did to me. With what we’ve got going on here, I get the best of both world.” 

Her father had recently bought the undeveloped property next door to the Salvage Yard and was planning on opening a kids home, like the one he’d stayed at as a kid. Except instead of just taking in kids who didn’t need to go to jail they’d also take kids affected and displaced by the supernatural. He’d already begun mapping out what the property was going to look like. 

He’d finally found his calling in life.

“Yeah,” Emma replied with a smile, “you really do. And I guess I do too.”

Dean looked down at his daughter.

“How so?”

She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

“I got to grow up in a loving home,” She spoke softly. “with two wonderful parents, great siblings, and an extended family who would do anything for me. I never would have had this kind of support if I’d of returned to my tribe.”

“Oh Emmy,” Dean breathed as he squeezed her a little tighter, “I know we never found them but—“

“It’s for the best.” She sniffed as she wiped her tears, “I’m not the same girl I was when I showed up on your doorstep. And I have Mietra and you to thank for that.”

Dean kissed the top of his daughter’s head as the sun seemed to set.

“Now let get back inside before it starts getting cold,” Dean said as he helped Emma to her feet, “we don’t want your mother to worry.”

“No we don’t.” Emma agreed, “Thanks dad, for always believing in me.”

Dean squeezed her shoulder as he ushered her into the house.

“You’re my kid,” He replied quietly with a sincere smile, “I could never have hurt you. You were destined for this from the first time I laid my eyes on you.”

“I suppose you’re right.” 

“Right about what?” Ben quipped as they walked through the door.

“Nothing.” Dean said as he ruffled his son’s hair. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping your mother with dinner?”

“Yeah but—“

“Bobby Joan,” Lisa yelled from the kitchen, “what did I say?”

“No shedding my skin in the kitchen around the food.”

“I guess that’s my queue.” Dean said as he moved past his kids, “Don’t do anything crazy while I’m gone.”

“We won’t.” Ben and Emm chorused as Dean moved into the kitchen.

“So did you decide?” Ben asked his sister seriously.

Emma nodded. 

“I think I’m gonna go to Ohio University for Journalism.” She beamed at him, “I know it’s not close but—“

Emma was cut off by Ben seizing her in a hug.

“I know you’ll knock ’em dead.”

Emma laughed at that.

“You’re just happy it gives you en excuse to branch out with your hunting.”

Ben shrugged. 

“Just be careful ok.” She said seriously as she paced a hand on his shoulder, “You won’t always have my super-strength as a backup.”

“I know,” Ben bemoaned with a smirk, “I’ll be careful.”

“Good.” Emma said as they heard what sounded like a crash in the kitchen, “I guess we should make sure that dinner hasn’t been ruined.”

“After you super girl.” Ben joked causing Emma to playfully scowl at him.

Together the two of them made their way into the kitchen to find quite a sight. Her father had their seven-year-old sibling Bobby John under their arm. Though Bobby John didn’t seem mind, they were laughing and giggling like a manic.

Their mother was doing her best to cover her smile at her family’s antics. There was she’d skin sticking to the ceiling and the floor but neither of them seemed over concerned about that. Lisa and Dean were too caught up in the moment, a perfectly mundane moment they’d worked their butts off to get.

”Let my handle this mom,” Ben said as he took a wooden spoon from her hand and ushered her out of the kitchen, “let me put my cooking skills to the test.” 

“I’ll get the bucket.” Dean said as he walked, with Bobby John still under his arm, out of the kitchen.

”What about me?” Emma quipped.

”It’s your celebratory dinner.” Lisa chided her as they walked out of the kitchen, “You get to relax.” 

That’s Emma and her mother found themselves in the office. Lisa ran a hand over the wooden desk, picking up a photo off of it. It was one that had been taken shortly before Dean returned, back when Bobby John and Christian Chambers were still in diapers. 

“It’s crazy how time flies.” Lisa murmured as she looked at the picture.

“Yeah,” Emma breathed as she looked at it over her mother’s shoulder. “That feels like it was taken just yesterday.”

“I can’t believe how you’ve all grown.” Lisa said as she set the picture down, “You’re going to college, Ben will be graduating soon and Bobby J’s almost in middle school.”

“I guess fine files when you’re having fun.”   
  


“Or running for your life.”

That got both of them laughing.

”How did I get such great kids?” Lisa said as she opened up her arms to hug her daughter. 

“It’s because we had a great mother to set us straight.” Emma said as she hugged her mother tight, “I couldn’t have asked for a better mother, or a better family. I know we’ve had our differences and hardships, but I will always be glad I had you in my life. I love you mom.”

Lisa squeezed Emma tight, relishing in this moment not wanting it to end. Tomorrow her baby would be leaving for Ohio and it was the first real sign that her kids were growing. That one day they were no longer going to need her any more.

“Where is this coming from?” She asked her daughter quietly. 

“I — I,” Emma sniffed, “Dad and I started looking for my tribe and we found out that they had all been wiped out by some hunters a few years back. I just couldn’t help but think of what my life could have been like had it not been for you.”

”For me?” Lisa breathed as she took her daughter’s face in her hands, “What do you mean?”

Emma gave a watery laugh.

“Not everyone could have been as strong as you were,” She said softly, “you could have turned Dad and I away and been done. But you chose to love me as your own and I will be forever grateful that you did. Because I could have ended up dead in a ditch somewhere outside Fargo is not.”

“Oh honey,” Lisa said as she thumbed away her daughter tears, “you will never need to thank me. I’m your mother, it’s my job to look after you.”

”I know but—“ 

“No buts,” Lisa said sincerely, “you can thank my by being the best journalist out there.”

Emma smiled considerably at that.

”I can do that.”

”Food’s ready!” Came the voice of Ben from the kitchen.

”Let’s go see what your brother’s whipped up.” Lisa said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulder.   
  


Together the two of them walked out off the office, Lisa shutting the lights off behind them. Once this house had been filled with sadness and regret. Now, it was filled with love and the laughter of family. 

It would seem that everything was finally right in the Lisa’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all you lovely people who have commented on and left kudos in this fic! I was so nervous about posting my fics but each and every one of you have made this a wonderful experience.


End file.
